SECRETOS DE FAMILIA
by Pulsares
Summary: La familia Potter es feliz, o eso se supone. Tomas, el mayor de los hijos, está empeñado en descubrir un oscuro secreto de la Segunda Guerra. Deberá aprender a vivir con ello. A veces es mejor no saber? PURO SLASH
1. Razones, cómo y dónde

RAZONES 

1

Como cada mañana, Tomas despertó con el sonido de su padre en las escaleras. Los pasos tenían una separación regular porque su padre estaba calmado, no había ninguna reunión inesperada, ni llamadas desde el ministerio. Los escalones crujían suavemente, como si cantaran. Tomas se movió un poco y pensó que lo único que realmente extrañaba del hogar eran esos pasos marcando el comienzo de su día.

En su escuela la comida era mejor, más variada y rápida. Estaba seguro de la hora para acostarse y la de despertar. Podía hacerse una idea de lo que ocurriría al día siguiente. Ninguna de esas cosas era posible en su hogar, cálido, pero desbordante de parientes, funcionarios, visitantes y objetos de origen desconocido que no se pueden tocar, aunque estén en medio de la mesa del comedor. En casa de Tomas, o al menos para él, lo único seguro era que su padre haría crujir los escalones al subir a despertarlo.

La puerta se abrió sin ruido y una revuelta cabellera negra apareció en la habitación. Tomas se quedó quieto, simulando un sueño ligero. Deseaba sentirle cerca, que le tocara el hombro o la cabeza para desperezarlo. Era solo una representación, ambos lo sabían, pero jugaban ese juego desde hacía años. Era un buen indicador acerca del humor con que había amanecido y la agenda que le esperaba.

–¿Estás despierto? –dio un par de pasos hasta el lecho y fijó sus brillantes ojos verdes en las cobijas revueltas, suspiró–. Sé que estás despierto. Anda, levántate mi niño, el desayuno está casi listo.

Como si de una señal se tratara, Tomas se sentó en el lecho, su padre le dio un beso leve y empezó a vestirlo. El chico se dejaba poner las ropas mientras escudriñaba el rostro paterno.

–No dormiste mucho ¿verdad? –levantó un brazo para pasar la camiseta.  
–No, me faltaban tres informes por leer. –alcanzó la faja y se la empezó a ajustar.  
–¿Tu secretaria no debió darle prisa a los de cada departamento? –expulsó el aire para que las cintas alcanzaran la medida justa.  
–Los informes se remitieron desde diversos países –fue hasta el armario y tomó un conjunto de camisa y pantalón azul marino–, mi secretaria no podía meterles prisa.  
–Pues es una lástima –se apoyó en los codos para poder alzar las caderas–, ahora mi papá tiene ojeras el día de su cumpleaños.  
–Eso se arregla con un poco de glamour –le cerró el pantalón con un giro de muñecas–, lo que me fastidia es tener que pasar el día rodeado de gente.  
–Entiendo –el chico se abotonó la camisa mientras el hombre le ponía las medias–, pero no me parece que hagas demasiado por cambiarlo.  
Su padre lo miró sorprendido por tal agudeza, meditó su respuesta un poco.  
–Supongo que no quiero herirlos, la mayoría de los que vienen se sienten en deuda, creen que les salvé la vida y todas esas cosas. –rehuyó la mirada del chico para anudar los cordones de sus zapatos.  
Tomas se estiró hasta la silla al lado de su cama y tomó la túnica negra que usaba para estar en casa. En cuanto se la hubo puesto su padre le arregló un poco su negra y lacia cabellera.  
–¿Listo para el desayuno? –Tomas asintió, el hombre lo alzó y transportó a la silla de ruedas que hacía guardia junto a la cama, luego avanzó hasta la puerta y la mantuvo abierta para que el chico pasara.

Salieron al segundo descanso de unas largas escaleras. Desde allí se podía sentir la carrera de varias personas desde el piso superior a por la comida, el repiquetear del fuego y el choque de los cuchillos en la cocina, un nivel más abajo. Tomas y su padre se miraron, gris pálido frente a verde esmeralda, sonrieron con complicidad y se acercaron a los escalones. Entonces el mayor sacó de su bolsillo una varita de madera, apuntó a la silla y susurró:

–Wuingardiun leviosa.

La silla, y Tomas con ella, se elevó varios centímetros en el aire, luego empezó a descender las escaleras, guiada por el hombre, hasta que llegaron al recibidor, el padre susurró entonces:

–Finite incantarem. –las ruedas volvieron a tocar el suelo.

Tomas manipuló su plataforma para acercarse a la cocina, se detuvo, volteó hacia su padre y lo miró con intensidad. El hombre estaba seguro de que deseaba preguntar algo y se agachó para quedar a su altura. Pero justo entonces un par de personas rubias e idénticas desembocaron por las escaleras con gritos y risas.

–¡El que llegue primero a la cocina tendrá doble chocolate!

El instante estaba roto, el chico hizo girar su sillita y llegó por amplio margen a la cocina delante de sus hermanos Joshua y Louis.

2

La cocina era cálida, estaba animada por el olor de la leche, el café, el chocolate, el pan y miles de cosas más. En la meseta, un hombre rubio, de pelo casi blanco, troceaba frutas con rapidez hipnotizante. No levantó la vista cuando Tomas entró, seguido de su padre y de los gemelos.

–Al fin aparecen –dijo por todo saludo. Hizo levitar varios tazones hasta la mesa ubicada en un lateral de la cocina.

Los gemelos intentaron tomar una rebanada de pan cuando la fuente les pasaba por el lado, pero una sola mirada de los fríos y grises ojos del cocinero les detuvo.

–Al menos hoy, compórtense. ¿Ya felicitaron a papá por su cumpleaños?

Joshua haló el pelo de su gemelo y le reprendió.

–¡Te dije que era hoy, tonto!  
–¡Eso dolió! Tú dijiste que era ayer.  
–¡No es cierto! Dije que era hoy, antes de dormirnos.  
–Entonces fue ayer.  
–No. Porque nos dormimos a las 12:30, o sea, hoy.  
–Cállense los dos y feliciten a papá de una vez. –exigió Tomas ya fuera de sus casillas.

Se dirigió a su lugar en la mesa sin mirarles, pero sentía sobre su espalda el peso de la mirada de los dos adultos. Los gemelos suspendieron su falsa pelea, besaron al cumpleañero y tomaron asiento. El desayuno transcurrió con un silencio inusual, los Joshua y Louis echaban miradas temerosas a su hermano y comían aprisa, los adultos repartían alimentos y conversaban con la mirada, Tomas trató de concentrarse en su chocolate y sus tostadas. Estaba un poco avergonzado por su exabrupto, pero concluyó que no venía nada mal un poco de silencio en la mesa.

Al cabo de media hora, los niños dejaron la cocina, los gemelos al jardín y Tomas a la biblioteca. Los padres quedaron solos, sus semblantes llenos de preocupación. El de pelo negro empezó a recoger los platos y con un suspiro los sumergió en el fregadero.

–Qué carácter ¿no? –comentó el rubio con falso desinterés en la voz.  
–Si –admitió el otro.  
–A veces me pregunto si, estando en la escuela…  
–Imposible –le interrumpió el otro–, nos habrían avisado.  
–¿Tu me vas a decir que todo lo que ocurre en la escuela lo saben los profesores? –el sarcasmo en su voz era evidente.  
–Quiero creerlo. –hubo unos minutos de pesado silencio– También quiero que te acerques a Tomas, pronto va a preguntar por qué no lo tocas ni para el "buenos días".  
–Es… –el rubio se quedó dudando, en busca de un término que nunca llegó. Dejó caer la cabeza– Tengo miedo.  
El de ojos verdes dejó la loza y volteó.  
–¿¡Miedo?  
–Si Harry, miedo. Hasta hace poco podía controlarlo, pero desde que regresó de la escuela… ¡Es idéntico! Este curso solo sirvió para que aumentaran su parecido, de mi solo le quedan el color de los ojos y esa manera de levantar la ceja que tanto te gusta.  
Harry se acercó al rubio y lo abrazó por atrás, el otro dejó caer la cabeza y la apoyó en el hombro.  
–Draco –trató de razonar Harry–, tan solo es un chico de diez y seis años con mal humor matutino.  
–Lo se. –dijo bajito el rubio.  
–Sus reacciones y gustos son responsabilidad tuya y mía. Tú y yo somos sus padres –recalcó.  
Draco solo asintió una vez más y le sonrió.  
–No deseaba estropearte el cumpleaños, amor. –pero el ojiverde hizo un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto.  
–Ustedes no pueden estropearme nada. ¡Fregado me tiene el Ministerio con esa maldita fiesta protocolar! –y fingió apartar algo muy terrible de si.  
El rubio recuperó el aplomo ante su teatral gesto y se burló  
–Claro, porque a ti te molestan todos esos carísimos regalos.  
–Yo me gané mi regalo hace rato ¡tonto! Consiste en un dragón maravilloso, y tres hijos: un Raveclaw, un Slythering y un Gryffindor.  
–De acuerdo, ahora vete a trabajar para poder alimentar a tus maravillosos y hambrientos hijos. ¡Es increíble cómo comen los adolescentes!

Harry le dio un beso leve en los labios y se fue a la chimenea del salón, tomó al paso una carpeta con diversos pergaminos y un puñado de polvos flu.

–¡Ministerio de Magia! –fue lo último que escuchó su esposo.

3

Tomas deshizo su hechizo espía, dejó caer los brazos y cerró los ojos. Las lágrimas corrieron libremente por su rostro, no hubo más sonido en la biblioteca que su trabajosa respiración. Diez minutos después se limpió los ojos y se irguió de nuevo. Empezó a buscar por la biblioteca la última clave del misterio que lo atormentaba desde hacía diez años.

Desde que entrara a la escuela primaria, Tomas descubrió que no era un niño normal. No se trataba de que sus padres fueran ambos hombres, ni de que uno fuera Ministro de Magia y el otro un aristócrata de interminable abolengo. Era él, era su cuerpo. Aunque en la familia nadie lo comentara, el espacio público era otra cosa. Los niños son sinceros y curiosos, en especial cuando ven por primera vez una silla de ruedas.

Cuando le preguntaron, él explicó lo que le habían contado: papá Draco había enfermado cuando estaba embarazado y las piernas de Tomas no se formaron bien. Pero una interminable cadena de porqués surgió ante sus ojos, porqués que ni siquiera hubiese imaginado. Intentó evacuar dudas con sus padres, pero salieron a colación temas extraños como guerra, tortura y embarazo de alto riesgo. Todo era tan chocante que prefirió guardarse aquellos datos y no dar más explicaciones en el aula. Eso no significaba, por supuesto, olvidar esas vagas definiciones, renunciar a profundizar por su cuenta en todo lo dicho, o borrar de sí las miradas de dolor que se le escapaban a su padre rubio mientras papá Harry le explicaba el asunto del hospital y las semanas de inconsciencia.

Con los años, Tomas reconstruyó poco a poco el violento escenario de su concepción y descubrió extrañas incoherencias en su historia, la historia que estaba escrita en libros y periódicos, la historia de la caída del Señor Oscuro.

Para empezar, si papá Harry estaba al mando de la Orden del Fénix y papá Draco infiltrado entre los mortifagos. ¿Cuándo se había embarazado su padre?

Luego, Draco había sido delatado en su papel de espía por la traidora Ginny Weasley, torturado y abandonado en las mazmorras de su propia mansión por varios días, hasta que un grupo de aurores al mando de Remus Lupin lo rescatara. ¿Cuántos embarazos resisten esos traumatismos?

Al ser llevado a San Mungo, Draco había sido estabilizado de manera más o menos rápida, pero no aceptó las visitas de Potter hasta una semana después, todos los intentos anteriores para verle fueron impedidos por un Malfoy histérico, que no dudo en lanzar objetos o atentar contra su vida.

Por último, los gemelos habían surgido de manera espontánea en el cuerpo de Potter, como un milagro de la magia. Los medimagos habían explicado que era lógico, teniendo en cuenta el gran poder de El Salvador y la sangre veela de los Malfoy. Entonces, ¿por qué Tomas había nacido de Draco?

Por supuesto, casi ninguno de esos datos era de dominio público, pero Tomas había sido paciente y jugado bien sus cartas. Como hijo del Ministro, eran pocas las puertas que se le cerraban, como heredero de una cuantiosa fortuna, podía invertir bastante en sus investigaciones y entrevistas. Apenas en enero, tras ocho años de pesquisas, la atroz verdad tomó forma ante sus ojos y le resultó tan clara que tuvo que reírse de sí mismo y de toda la comunidad mágica. Él: primogénito de Harry Potter "El chico que vivió" y Draco Malfoy "El más bello y rico del planeta", heredero de una gran fortuna en bienes y oro, mejor expediente de Howgarts desde 1789, en resumen, el tullido Tomas Potter, era un bastardo.

Y no un bastardo común, sino el producto de una refinada venganza proyectada en el seno del movimiento mortifago contra sus padres. La idea surgía con tan solo un poco de psicología –pensaba con amargura mientras registraba los estantes de la biblioteca– con fijarse en la dificultad eterna del rubio para interactuar con él y su manía de mirarlo insistentemente, con el miedo agazapado en el fondo de los ojos. La conversación de la cocina, que espiara lleno de remordimientos y curiosidad, le había dejado claro, además, que ese hombre –¿su padre?– era poseedor de una personalidad arrolladora, de modo que tras diez y seis años Draco aún le temía a su imagen, aunque fuera, en realidad, la imagen de su hijo.

Pero a Tomas no le bastaba con eso, él deseaba saber su nombre, darle una forma al fantasma que visitaba su hogar a través suyo y destruirlo, arrancarlo de la memoria de sus padres, darse la oportunidad de ser distinto. Por eso ahora buscaba el pensadero de Potter, seguro de que los recuerdos relativos a su nacimiento le revelarían el secreto.

Halló la alta copa oculta tras unos libros falsos con la contraseña de siempre "Travesura realizada". Puso el objeto en su mesa de estudios y respiró. No dudó un instante en meterse: hacía tiempo que no guardaba rencor a sus padres por haberle ocultado la información, tampoco mantenía reservas éticas en su búsqueda. Hasta donde sabía, el mecanismo le llevaría al recuerdo deseado si mantenía clara en su mente la fecha. De entrar sin guía, llegaría al peor recuerdo allí almacenado y no deseaba encontrarse con Voldemort, los tíos muggles de Harry o la muerte de Sirius. Confiando en sus fuerzas, se inclinó y dejó a sus ojos vagar en la siempre fluyente materia gris.

CUANDO Y COMO

4

El pasillo era color verde manzana, estaba un poco iluminado y olía a limpio. Tomas se esforzó por contener los latidos desbocados de su corazón, aunque nadie pudiera oírlo, le parecía francamente vergonzoso perder el control de semejante manera. Vamos, había hecho cosas peores que mirar en un pensadero ajeno, pero nunca se lo había hecho a sus padres. No pudo seguir pensando en la ética, una figura se acercaba por la galería.

A pesar de la penumbra reconoció los brillantes ojos verdes y la revuelta cabellera negra. No era de extrañar que fuera él, al fin y al cabo era su recuerdo ¿no? Pasó a su lado con paso elástico, el que usaba para enmascarar el cansancio cuando sus reservas estaban casi agotadas. Lo siguió. Caminaron por galerías verdes y limpias por largo rato, Tomas estaba desorientado, pero Potter parecía muy seguro de su camino. Durante la persecución, el chico no dejó de reparar en el duro contraste que generaba aquel hombre, su túnica resumando sangre –¿ajena o propia?–, sus zapatos enfangados, todo el oliendo a polvo, sudor y dolor, con los asépticos pasillos de San Mungo.

A cada rato se cruzaban con medimagos y enfermeras, heridos en camillas y personas que esperaban noticias de sus seres queridos. Sin embargo, Potter no se detenía, su mirada imperiosa y decidida era suficiente para que admiradores y subordinados se guardaran las felicitaciones y agradecimientos. Por los comentarios que captaba, dedujo que hacia unas doce horas que Voldemort había muerto. La batalla había sido cruenta, pues los mortifagos desplegaron a partir de ese momento el valor de la desesperación. Potter no estaba herido, "un ángel le cuida las espaldas" susurró un viejo auror tras su paso, y el chico sonrió orgulloso. Al fin llegaron hasta una galería desierta, en lo más profundo del edificio. Varios aurores montaban guardia, a mitad de la misma, ante una puerta de color azul, un hombre de cabellos castaños muy cortos fumaba y lanzaba miradas inquietas a los lados.

–Aquí no se fuma, Pravus. –fue el saludo de Harry.

El hombre soltó el pitillo como si le quemara y levantó unos ojos negros y asustados hacia el otro. De cerca, a Tomas le pereció que tenía unos 21 años y poca paciencia.

–Al fin llegas jefe. Fred estaba preocupado por ti.  
–Si, bueno, debía asegurarme de que todos estuviera en orden en el campo. –su tono se tornó inquieto– ¿Y Remus?  
–Lo hirieron durante la pelea en la Malfoy Manor, Fred lo mandó a descansar.  
Potter asintió despacio.  
–¿Entonces Fred está a cargo?  
–Si jefe, pero ha ido al baño, yo vigilo la puerta mientras él vuelve.

Pareció que diría algo más, pero un grito se filtró desde la puerta. Tomas dio un respingo, sabía que todas las habitaciones de San Mungo estaban insonorizadas. ¿Qué clase de grito podría llegar hasta ellos? Notó que su padre estaba apretaba los puños de manera especial, pero su rostro era una máscara impenetrable. Pravus rió.

–Si que la está pasando dura ese bastardo ¿no? Lo encontramos encadenado en una de su propias mazmorras, casi irreconocible, sangre por todos lados jefe, de veras. Parece que el Lord se divirtió con él antes de ir a pelear y...

El puño de Potter se clavó en la pared a escasos centímetros de su sien, Pravus calló, presa del miedo cerval que provocaban aquellos ojos inyectados de sangre. Tomas jadeó. ¿Por qué los otros aurores ni intervenían? Pravus estaba muy cerca de la muerte, muy cerca. Harry acercó su rostro peligrosamente, sus palabras fueron apenas audibles para el desconocido testigo.

–O te callas, o Fred se queda sin teniente ¿de acuerdo? –el otro asintió, tembloroso.

Harry mantuvo el contacto visual y le dejó ver un poco de horror en sus pupilas... Tomas conocía el método, aunque su padre solo le mostraba bellos recuerdos de los sitios que visitaba por su trabajo. Por suerte, una mano grande se posó en el hombro de Potter y lo hizo girar. Pravus no desperdició la ocasión y salió corriendo pasillo abajo. El otro lo miró y suspiro brevemente, se enfrentó al responsable de la escapada.

–Al fin llegas, Fred, pero me has quitado la diversión.  
–No es divertido torturar aurores tan flojos Harry.  
–Es divertido cortar lenguas. –respondió mordaz y cambio de tema bruscamente– ¿Cómo fue todo?  
–Todo como lo planeamos excepto...  
–Ya Pravus me contó –cortó Harry, pero Tomas notó que lo hacía para ahorrar al tío Fred la incomodidad.  
–Lo trajimos a toda velocidad, tiene bastante fiebre, delira, los medimagos dicen que está vivo por tozudo.

El hombre asintió y se dedicó a mover los pies, nervioso. Tomas también conocía ese gesto, así estaba cuando esperaba que el Sombrero Seleccionador decidía a qué casa enviarlo. Deseó abrazarlo, decirle que todo saldría bien, pero era inútil, por supuesto. Era imprescindible que su padre sufriera, apretara los puños y moviera los pies, maldijera una y mil veces a Voldemort y todos sus antepasados. Fred lo miraba en silencio, con expresión solidaria y agotada. Pasaron así varios minutos, Potter en confusas murmuraciones, Fred en fraterno silencio. Tomas se impacientaba ya, pero la puerta se abrió y un agotado medimago se dirigió a ellos. El hombre tenía círculos negros bajo los ojos y la varita le pendía de una mano laxa, casi muerta, ni siquiera había desvanecido la sangre que la manchaba la túnica. Pareció reaccionar a medias al reconocer al ojiverde.

–¿Señor Potter? –su intento por cuadrarse falló.  
–Deje los formalismos –respondió Harry con un gesto, él también falló en ocultar su ansiedad– ¿Cómo está?

El mago habló despacio y con seguridad. Tomas tuvo la impresión de que ese sanador –cuarenta años, pelo ya gris y ojos empañados de sueño– leía muy bien en el corazón de su padre y, por eso mismo, no se molestaba en que le miraran mientras hablaba.

–Estable, y eso es un logro, considerando cómo lo trajeron. Tenía varias costillas rotas; los músculos de brazos y espalda dañados por permanecer esposado a la pared; deshidratación severa, por lo menos lleva tres días sin agua; numerosas heridas superficiales, de latigazos y garras, por las que perdió sangre y ganó infecciones. Lo peor es el agotamiento general, orgánico y mágico. Supongo que pugnó por mantenerse conciente mientras lo torturaban y luego uso conjuros sencillos para retrasar el daño, confiando en vuestra ayuda, pero ustedes –y no crea que lo culpo– se demoraron bastante en dar con Malfoy. Ya le dije al señor Weasley que está vivo de pura tozudez.

Harry asintió, sus ojos vagaron por las paredes a su alrededor, como buscando algo. Tomas lo miraba asombrado. ¡Se suponía que el controlado era Draco! Su estómago estaba a punto de colapsar ante tal lista de heridas y él... El medimago mantuvo sus ojos clavados en el hombre, al cabo, Potter levantó los ojos y suspiró audiblemente.

–Ahora dígame lo peor.  
El chico tragó en seco. ¿Lo peor? El medimago tomó aire y continuó, pero esta vez evitaba de manera manifiesta cruzar miradas con el otro.  
–Lo violaron, repetidas veces, sus genitales y su ano están destrozados. Hemos aislado semen de, por lo menos, cinco personas, el último ataque fue hace cuatro días.  
–Cuatro días... –repitió su padre– estuvieron con él hasta que la batalla se puso dura de veras. Eso significa que eran de la plana mayor. –el rojo de sus ojos se acentuó– Pero no habrá daños permanentes ¿verdad?  
–Bueno... Si y no –parecía temeroso de la reacción que iba a provocar– En cuanto a las lesiones, creemos que se recuperará. Es un hombre joven y sano, su magia es débil ahora, pero en cuanto descanse volverá a protegerle. Del daño psicológico es más difícil hablar, solo el tiempo dirá. Debe recibir mucho apoyo ahora, señor Potter, mucho. Usted debe recordar que estuvo indefenso y solo, su autoestima ha sufrido grandes golpes en estas semanas. Para el señor Malfoy, es imprescindible el apoyo incondicional de ustedes de ahora en lo adelante.  
–¡Pero deje ya de dorarme la píldora, hombre! –estalló el otro– ¿Se cree que soy una bestia? Jamás le recordaré a Malfoy lo de esta semana, si él quiere olvidar, por mi perfecto. ¡Perfecto para todos! ¿Verdad Fred? –el pelirrojo asintió enérgicamente– Si usted cree que es mejor, le aplico obliviate a cada mago y bruja involucrado en el asunto.  
–No bastará con eso señor Potter, trato de decirle que... –el hombre tomó aire, no parecía saber qué palabras usar– Como estábamos advertidos de que Malfoy llegaría en muy malas condiciones, aplicamos antes que todo un hechizo de diagnóstico general, para evitar agravar alguna herida mágica durante las curas primarias. Se le reveló un complicado encantamiento en el bajo vientre, eso es lo que ha hecho descender sus niveles de magia hasta el punto de colapso: protege un feto de casi tres semanas. Malfoy está vivo por eso: por tozudo y porque está embarazado.

Las luces perdieron intensidad bruscamente, Potter retrocedió como golpeado por una fuerza terrible. Trastavilló hasta que su espalda se apoyó en la pared y empezó a caer a lo largo de la misma. El control que demostrara hasta el momento se evaporó por ensalmo. Para Tomas era imposible ahora escuchar a los otros dos hombres: estaba forzado a percibir el entorno como su padre y este tenía los ojos nublados, el cuerpo recorrido por violentos espasmos. Volteó hacia el medimago y Fred Weasley, cuyos movimientos ralentizados denotaban preocupación, Fred se inclinó ante Harry y le sacudió levemente. Al no obtener respuesta, apuntó la barita a su sien.

¡No! Si le aplicaba un desmanius él sería expulsado del pensadero. Maldijo de nuevo su imposibilidad de interactuar dentro de esta visión. Por suerte, la varita cerca de su rostro hizo reaccionar al hombre. Las luces volvieron a su grado normal y las personas a moverse usualmente. Las verdes pupilas se aclararon con visible esfuerzo.

–Estoy bien. –afirmó, pero Fred le miró desconfiado– ¡Te digo que estoy bien! –le apartó para ponerse en pie y se enfrentó al medimago, su tono fue amenazante– Ni una palabra de esto a nadie. ¿Entiende? Advierta a su personal que no habrá visitas a esta galería, no se emitirán informes para la dirección del hospital, nadie enviará cartas a parientes, ni escribirá en sus diarios hasta que el Ministerio decida cómo manejar el estado del señor Malfoy. Puede informarles, también, que me encargaré personalmente de desgraciar la vida del infeliz que deje filtrar algo y sabrán cómo logré matar a Lord Voldemort. –el hombre solo atinó a mover la cabeza en gesto de aceptación, demasiado intimidado por los violentos cambios de Potter como para argumentar– Perfecto. –se dirigió al pelirrojo– Vamos Fred.

Los hombres echaron a andar pasillo abajo, dejando al pasmado sanador con una clara expresión de asombro. Harry aún le soltó una advertencia por encima del hombro.

–Y procure que el bebé sobreviva.


	2. Quién Yo te amo

QUIEN 

5

Retrocedieron por los corredores en penumbras hacia zonas más frecuentadas. Fred guiaba Harry sin palabras, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el moreno deseaba reunirse con Lupin. Se detuvieron frente a una habitación individual en una zona preparada especialmente para los aurores sin heridas graves, pero que se encontraban agotados por la batalla. El lugar se distinguía por la ausencia de parientes con ojos expectantes clavados en las puertas, aquí había genuina paz, un lujo extraño dentro de un hospital. El pelirrojo abrió la puerta y se apartó para que Potter pasara. El joven le dio una mirada agradecida y ordenó en tono cansado.

–Dame diez minutos con Remus, por favor. Entretanto busca a Hermione, Kinsley Shaklebolt, Mundungus, Bill y Percy, nos reuniremos aquí para discutir lo de Malfoy y ver qué política seguimos dentro del Ministerio. ¿Claro?  
–Perfecto. –Fred fue a moverse en busca de los otros miembros de la Orden, pero Harry lo retuvo.  
–Ten cuidado Fred. No comentes nada en los pasillos, esto es...  
–No te preocupes amigo, yo inventé las oreja extensibles ¿recuerdas?  
Weasley se alejó con paso rápido y Potter entró a la habitación.

El local estaba decorado con blanco y azules muy pálidos. Era pequeño, pero cálido y agradable. Tomas sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al ver tendido en la cama a Lupin. Tenía un brazo en cabestrillo, la túnica rasgada, el pelo castaño revuelto y los mismos ojos dulces de siempre. Al verlo así, ajeno y joven, deseó saltar a sus brazos y gritarle cuánto lo extrañaba. Bendijo al pensadero solo por esa visión, que le permitía conocer al último de los Merodeadores antes de que la soledad y el desgaste de las transformaciones mensuales lo mataran, cuando él contaba diez años. Tenía dulces recuerdos de Lupin, y atesoraba en su memoria las anécdotas que sus padres le narraban sobre el licántropo y su difícil amor por Severus Snape, el adusto profesor de pociones. Lleno de envidia, vio cómo su padre se derrumbaba en los cálidos y fuertes brazos del licántropo, sus lágrimas corriendo a raudales.

–¿Qué ocurre Harry? –pero el joven no dejaba de gemir– Lo de Draco no es tan grave.  
–Remus, vengo de hablar con el sanador... es horrible, Remus... por Merlín, mi Draco.  
–Cálmate, serán felices ahora. Ya todo acabó Harry.  
–No acabó... no acabará nunca...  
–¿Qué manera de pensar es esa? El tiempo sana todas las heridas.  
–Él me lo dijo Remus, me lo dijo, y yo reí como un tonto. Eso es lo que soy, un estúpido Gryffindor.  
–Harry –le obligó a levantar la cara y mirarlo a los ojos– Nada es irreparable, en especial con el amor que Malfoy y tu se tienen. Ahora te vas a calmar y me explicarás qué te puso en ese estado.

Harry suspiró y le contó a Remus todo. El rostro del licántropo se iba endureciendo ante la descripción de los abusos a que fuera sometido el rubio. Cuando acabó de hablar, se dejó caer sobre su pecho y se ovilló como un niño pequeño. Lupin estrechó sus brazos, intentando confortarlo.

–Hay algo más, ¿no? Al entrar dijiste que él te lo había dicho. ¿A qué te referías?  
El menor dudó, se veía que le costaba seguir adelante.  
–En la batalla, cuando me enfrenté a Voldemort, hubo un momento, cuando ya estaba en el suelo y sangrante, en que empezó a reír como loco. Decía cosas que me parecieron ilógicas en ese instante, pero... Dijo que yo no podía ganar, que su heredero acabaría la partida, que esto era solo una tregua. También dijo que Draco ya no me pertenecía. En ese momento me reí de él. Nada podrá separarme de Draco, contesté, él es un veela y soy su elegido, ni un imperius logrará borrarme de su corazón. El se revolvió en el suelo, su risa era estrepitosa, inhumana. Rió tan fuerte que se ahogó en su propia sangre, luego lo decapité y reduje a cenizas, como habíamos planeado. Me sentía ligero hasta que llegué ante esa puerta y el sanador me dijo... ¿Entiendes?  
La respuesta fue queda, dolida.  
–Entiendo.

Tomas pensó que, de poder caminar, habría caído sentado en ese mismo instante. Se apartó con un empujón de la cama donde ambos magos permanecían abrazados. Eso no podía ser, era una broma, alguien había manipulado el pensadero, estaba en una pesadilla de su padre. Todas esas descabelladas ideas se agolparon en su mente y fueron desechadas a igual velocidad. Respiró en busca de serenidad, su saliva tenía el sabor de la hiel. Deseó salir de allí, y casi rompe el hechizo, pero la voz de su padre le detuvo.

–Lo peor es saber que Draco lo quiere, que quiere a esa vida sin forma que late en su interior. Su magia está en mínimo por haber protegido a su bebé. No puedo dañarlo Remus. Aunque sea el hijo de Riddle, es hijo de Draco también. La maldita serpiente me ganó, me lo ha quitado.  
–Nadie pierde nada que no está dispuesto a dejar ir. –afirmó con voz dura Lupin– ¿Vas a dejar que esto te separe de Draco? –le obligó a levantar la cabeza– ¿Es que ya no lo amas?  
–Pero... –la voz del Gryffindor era casi un balbuceo– el niño... es el hijo de Riddle... no puedo criar al hijo Lord Voldemort, el Ministerio le quitará ese bebé a Draco, estoy seguro... y él se morirá de pena o perderá la razón.  
–¡Casi me da vergüenza oírte! Es el hijo de Draco, de tu esposo ¿recuerdas? Dentro de unos minutos llegarán otros miembros de la Orden y debes decidir si te quedas con Draco, o si lo abandonarás a su suerte. Es ahora cuando te enfrentas con Voldemort en realidad Harry Potter. ¡Ahora!

Ambos hombres quedaron en silencio, sus miradas enfrentadas, el hombre lobo estaba erguido en el lecho, sus manos sujetaban al joven por los brazos. Potter parecía al borde de sus fuerzas, su rostro estaba gris y desencajado. Poco a poco, los ojos recuperaron el brillo asesino que vieran sus enemigos en el campo de batalla. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa decidida.

–Lo amo, Remus. Ningún mago demoníaco nos va a separar.

Tomas soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo y sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Para su horror, descubrió a Draco a su lado, su rostro lívido y sus ojos chispeantes. Solo una palabra salió de sus labios.

–¡Vámonos!

Lo tomó del brazo y la oscuridad se adueñó de sus sentidos.

El regreso fue tan violento que casi cae de su silla. Por instinto, lanzó sus manos adelante, tratando de alcanzar el borde de la mesa de estudios. Su equilibrio era precario y sintió que el ligero mueble no lo sostendría mucho más, un rápido vistazo le reveló que su silla estaba ladeada y por eso tendía a lanzarlo. Decidió dejarse caer y arreglar las cosas desde el suelo, tomó aire y aflojó los dedos, pero nunca tocó el piso.

Unas manos delgadas y fuertes le sostuvieron por la espalda y, con un gesto que denotaba gran fuerza muscular, lo alzaron varios centímetros. Libre de cargas, la silla recuperó su posición de equilibrio, y entonces lo pusieron sobre ella de nuevo. El chico intentó girar y enfrentar a su padre, pero Draco fue más ágil y hurtó el cuerpo yendo hacia el pensadero. Lo tomó y salió sin decir una palabra.

Tomas se quedó solo en la gran estancia llena de sus viejos amigos de papel, ahora ninguno de sus arcanos secretos podría confortarlo. La biblioteca nunca le pareció más hostil y ajena. Se dirigió a su habitación y saltó a la cama. Lloró hasta que el sueño y el cansancio se apiadaron de su alma.

YO TE AMO

6

Harry Potter salió de la chimenea con un claro gesto de inquietud, a medias feliz por librarse de la insoportable recepción que el Ministerio preparara por sus cuarenta años, a medias inquieto por la repentina llamada de su esposo. Draco le había solicitado desde el fuego para pedirle que regresara, alegó no se sentía bien y le era imposible asistir a la recepción. Amparado con tal demanda, había sido fácil decir un breve discurso y desaparecer. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que algo grave esperaba en casa. Llevaba mucho tiempo a su lado y la sutil tensión en sus finos labios era más que elocuente para él. El rubio salió de la cocina al oírle y se detuvo a unos metros, extremadamente tenso. El ojiverde decidió aclarar las cosas pronto.

–¿Qué te ocurre?  
–¿A mí? Nada. El problema es Tomas.  
–¿Otra vez con eso? –se apartó de las llamas y dirigió sus pasos a la cocina– Hoy es mi cumpleaños, por favor, deja tus temores por un día.  
Draco le dedicó una mirada fría y el hombre se tensó.  
–No te burles, Harry. Soy un veela, pero no un juguete. Te llamé por una razón real, me encontré a Tomas en la biblioteca, mirando el pensadero. Creo, creo que lo sabe.

La luz se hizo de repente en el cerebro del hombre. Miró lleno de asombro a su pareja y se lanzó escaleras arriba, sentía tras sí los pasos del esposo. Por un instante deseó increparlo por no decirle antes, pero desistió, consciente de que su primera prioridad era Tomas. Alcanzó la puerta en pocos saltos, respiró hondo, y trató de hallar dentro en su interior calma para la conversación que le esperaba.

La habitación estaba silenciosa, Tomas estaba frente a la chimenea y giró al sentir la puerta abrirse. Harry alcanzó a reconocer sorpresa en su rostro, antes de que las emociones fueran escondidas en la máscara de fría impasibilidad que aprendiera de Draco. Notó que, de la parte trasera de la silla, colgaba una abultada mochila, así que puso un hechizo para que la puerta no se abriera si no era por su mano. Luego arrastró una silla hasta quedar cerca del muchacho.

–Buenas tardes.  
–Buenas tardes –pareció que el chico deseaba decir algo más.  
Señaló el equipaje en su espalda.  
–¿Y esa bolsa?  
–Me voy –pareció dudar antes de darle más información–. Me voy a Hogwarts.

El hombre negó lentamente y quedó a la espera. Tomas sintió que la dulzura de sus ojos era intoxicante. Se sentía tan culpable, tan arrepentido. Su voz tembló, pero halló fortaleza para usar las palabras que tenía planeadas.

–Por favor, señor Potter, déjeme ir.  
–Hasta hace unas horas era, simplemente, papá.  
Tomas bajó los ojos ante el leve reclamo.  
–No puedo ahora que sé... –el hombre hizo un gesto de entendimiento.  
–Draco me dijo que miraste el pensadero. ¿Puedo saber, qué viste exactamente?  
Tomas tragó en seco, le costaba trabajo hablar de su reciente experiencia.  
–Desde que sacudiste a Pravus por burlarse de mi papá, hasta tu conversación con Remus, cuando él te preguntó si dejarías a Draco.

Harry resopló de asombro. Si bien creía que, eventualmente, Tomas podría saber la verdad, ninguno de los posibles escenarios que imaginó incluía tantos detalles escabrosos.

–¿Y ahora quieres irte? –el chico asintió– ¿Te parece una solución?  
–¿Hay alguna otra? –puso su mano pequeña y delgada sobre la grande del adulto– Yo no quiero que papá sufra viéndome cada día. Déjame ir, por favor.  
–No Tomas. ¡Somos tu familia!  
El chico negó con expresión decidida.  
–Sé quién era Riddle, tengo varios compañeros cuyas familias desaparecieron bajo La Marca. Por su culpa, papá se quedó sin familia, tú te quedaste sin familia. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me quede?  
El moreno atrapó la manita entre las suyas y acercó su cara a la del joven.  
–Porque eres mi hijo.  
–¡No! Soy hijo del hombre que mató a tus padres.  
–Eres mi hijo –repitió en tono amenazante el adulto–, y mataré a quien se atreva a negarlo. –sus ojos adquirieron el mismo brillo bélico que Tomas viera en el pensadero, cuando la guerra y el dolor eran moneda corriente– Al principio, no, lo admito. En los primeros meses no pude tocarte ni mirarte demasiado, pero luego te colaste en mi corazón con tus manías para comer, tu curiosidad, tu inteligencia. Fueron horas viéndote dormir entre las mantitas: tu piel pálida, las piernas deformes y la respiración trabajosa. El odio que debía sentir luchando con el cariño que se me instalaba, sin entender de sangres o guerras. El amor no respeta ninguna de esas divisiones, aprendí mi lección dos veces, primero con Draco, luego contigo. Eres mi hijo Tomas, nadie cambiará eso.

El chico lo miró lleno de asombro, todos los argumentos que urdiera en sus horas de soledad se derrumbaban ante la confesión de aquel hombre tan poderoso y débil a un tiempo. Recordó que la infancia de Potter distaba mucho de haber sido feliz, para él la familia era el más caro sueño ¿y ahora le pagaba con el abandono? Intentó un último recurso.

–¿Y papá Draco? Dice que me parezco demasiado a Ya–Sabes-Quien.  
El adulto lo miró con ojos cansados.  
–Se llamaba Voldemort, y si, la verdad es que eres idéntico a él, cuando tenía tu edad. ¿Sabías que cometió su primer asesinato a los quince años? Pocos lo saben. Creo que ahora que comprendes sus temores, podrás ser paciente, ¿no? A Draco le perturbaba sobre todo la posibilidad de que lo supieras y lo odiaras de alguna forma por ello.   
–¿Odiarlo? –se asombró profundamente ante tal idea– Pero... ¡él no tuvo la culpa!  
–No y tú tampoco, sin embargo, planeabas abandonarnos.

Tomas quedó mudo ante tal análisis. Ambas posiciones eran igual de insostenibles, en efecto, pero él había estado tan seguro de que debía huir. Se sintió terriblemente triste por Draco, acosado por el miedo a ser descubierto durante diez y seis años.

–Entiendo –comentó–. Ahora que ya no teme descubrirse. ¿Estará mejor?  
–Podemos trabajar en eso, los dos ¿no? Sería un excelente regalo de cumpleaños que me prometieras semejante ayuda.  
–Pero, para no parecerme a Voldemort, tendré que saber cómo era. ¿Te molestaría...?  
–No inventes trucos para hacerme hablar de tu padre, Tomas –las mejillas del chico se colorearon de vergüenza–. Hablando francamente, yo lo veía en las batallas o en las sesiones de tortura. El que sabe cómo era el día a día es Draco, pero nunca habla de esa época. Lograr algunos comentarios al respecto, puede ser tu próximo proyecto de espionaje –sonrió afectuoso y le acarició la mejilla, su voz se tornó evocadora–. Te pareces tanto a Draco.  
–¿De veras? Yo siempre desee parecerme a ti: ser un héroe.  
–Odio ser héroe, y lo sabes. A mi me parece que en eso eres todo un Malfoy, paciente, sutil, discreto y no te arriesgas si no hay ganancia asegurada.   
Tomas rió ante semejante descripción de su carácter.  
–Yo me he arriesgado sin estar seguro de nada –opinó una voz desde la puerta de la habitación.

Padre e hijo contemplaron con asombro a Draco Malfoy. El rubio estaba apoyado en el vano de la puerta con esa estudiada dejadez que parecía natural en él. Sin embargo, pocas personas le habían visto así: con el cabello revuelto, los ojos rojos, rodeados de sombras, las manos temblorosas, apretando el picaporte como si en ello le fuera la vida. Por su rostro agotado y las arrugas de su túnica, Harry dedujo que había escuchado toda la conversación sentado en el suelo, junto a la puerta. Draco intentaba recomponer su máscara de fría tranquilidad, pero la inquietud de cómo sería recibida su intervención era evidente. Ante la ausencia de respuestas, se atrevió a dar un paso hacia el interior, hablo con una voz ronca y extrañamente sensual.

–Ahora no recuerdo ningún riesgo así, pero estoy seguro de haberlo hecho –fingió meditar al respecto–, alguna vez.

Harry se le quedó mirando asombrado, Tomas rodó en su dirección lentamente. Al ver la distancia disminuir, Draco dejó escapar un ligero quejido y dio un paso atrás. Tomas se detuvo y volteó en demanda de ayuda. Harry se levantó y fue donde su esposo, deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura en dulce y férreo abrazo. Tomas volvió a moverse, y esta vez Draco no pudo retroceder. Su rostro se crispó un tanto, pero Potter le besó el cuello y murmuró palabras en su oído para confortarlo. Tomas se detuvo a medio metro de sus padres. Los esposos empezaron entonces a flexionar las piernas, hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo y las tres cabezas quedaron a similar altura. La respiración de Draco era trabajosa, su cuello rígido indicaba a las claras todo el esfuerzo que le costaba permanecer tan cerca de su hijo. Tomas levantó una mano para acariciar los cabellos casi blancos.

–¡No! –la voz revelaba un miedo antiquísimo, pero Tomas no se detuvo y dejó las suaves yemas de sus dedos vagar por la suave cabellera de su padre.  
–Es nuestro Tomas ¿ves? –susurró Harry.  
Draco asintió, con un brillo de sorpresa en sus ojos grises.  
–¿Todavía soy tu Tomas?  
Sus miradas se encontraron. Por mucho que Draco se esforzó, no descubrió en esos ojos la furia y el odio que esperaba, en su lugar había ternura, inteligencia, respeto y, mucho temor al rechazo.  
–Tomas –alcanzó a decir–, te extrañaba.  
–¡Papá! –había tanta gratitud en esa palabra– Yo, yo también te extrañé.


	3. Visitas

**Complaciendo peticiones, le doy continuación a esta historia. Las actualizaciones van a ser espaciadas, pues tengo que inventarme algún enredo para Tomas, creo que será de amor y misterio (bueno, el en si mismo es un misterio, verdad?) espero sus comentarios**

SECRETOS DE FAMILIA

3 Visitas

La mañana trajo un cielo azul y brillante, inusualmente brillante para Londres. Como de costumbre, Tomas se despertó con los pasos de su padre en la escalera. Al principio temió que todo lo vivido la noche anterior fuera un sueño, que Draco lo rechazaría, como había estado haciendo de manera manifiesta en el último año, pero se equivocó.

En la cocina, al usual olor a pan recién horneado y leche se sumó la leve caricia del rubio al pasar a su lado para sentarse comer. Fue solo un roce, pero el chico lo agradeció profundamente y le devolvió una sonrisa. El rostro de Draco se sonrojó levemente por uno segundos, apenas los necesarios para que su esposo y su hijo mayor reconocieran el gran esfuerzo que le costaba acercarse y cuánto apreciaba aquellos gestos "infantiles" que desvanecían sus temores de enfrentarse a un clon de Voldemort.

La primera comida del día casi termina en paz. Cuando iban por la segunda taza de chocolate, una lechuza negra se coló por la ventana y se detuvo ante Harry tan solo el tiempo imprescindible para ser liberada de su mensaje. Al desenrollar el pergamino el moreno frunció levemente el ceño y se lo pasó a Draco, intercambiaron miradas cargadas de preocupación.

–¿Puedo saber de qué se trata? –preguntó Tomas bajito, aprovechando que los gemelos se entretenían en hacer surgir patas de sus cucharas.  
–Jane. –gruñó Harry por toda repuesta.

El joven asintió y se concentró en sus propios pensamientos. Si recibían un informe sobre Jane era porque esperaban la visita de Ben e Irving y, aunque no deseaba el dolor que estaba por sentir el pobre hombre, la perspectiva de encontrarse con su amigo le alegraba. No era seguro confiar los últimos acontecimientos a pergaminos y lechuzas, pero deseaba compartir sus encontrados sentimientos con alguien. Deseaba compartirlos con Irving.

Los dos magos llegaron para el almuerzo, con un portal que les dejó en el recibidor. Los esposos y su hijo mayor les esperaban, los gemelos estaban en el jardín, ajenos por la costumbre de recibir visitas inesperadas e importantes a toda hora. En cuanto logró apartar de si el vértigo, Benjamín fue a fundirse en un estrecho abrazo con Harry, luego se acercó a Draco y le estrechó la mano calurosamente, giró hacia Tomas y tuvo que apartarle del apretón que Irving y el chico se estaban prodigando.

–Deja algo para mí, por favor. –le recriminó Ben a su compañero de viaje, mientras tiraba de su hombro para poder ver a Tomas de frente.  
–Por favor, Ben. Tienes al ministro de magia para ti y te pones celoso. –repuso Irving con un puchero de niño.

Los esposos rieron. Desde el principio, Benjamin Shaklebolt, y sus dos hijos se habían distribuido los afectos de la familia Potter–Malfoy: Ben era el camarada de Harry y el reposado asesor de Draco, Irving era el confidente de Tomas y los gemelos tenían en Jane a la perfecta cómplice para sus travesuras. Tal vez por eso Louis y Joshua habían perdido interés en las visitas de los últimos dos años, siempre signadas por la tristeza y la ausencia de la alegre chica.

Shaklebolt estrechó con ternura a Tomas y se volvió hacia los adultos.  
–¿Alguna noticia?  
Harry asintió levemente, pero su rostro lucía contrariado.  
–Vamos hasta el despacho para hablar con calma. –propuso.  
El hombre asintió, giró hacia su acompañante, ya concentrado en un diálogo de miradas con el joven Potter.  
–Irving¿me disculpas?

Un observador atento habría visto en sus ojos el contradictorio interior de Irving ante semejante pregunta. Por un lado deseaba quedarse con Tomas, ponerse al día de la vida en esta casa que era casi el centro de la política mágica europea, por otro, un ligero sentimiento de ofensa pugnó en su interior al entirse excluido de la discusión que venía, Ben le relegaba de manera delicada, unilateral y definitiva.

No le quedó otra que asentir.

Tomas tiró de él hacia las escaleras y subieron a encerrarse en la recámara del joven. Ya dentro, Irving se quitó la túnica y los zapatos con gestos precisos, acostumbrados. Y fue a sentarse en la ancha cama, donde le esperaba Tomas. Los oscuros ojos resbalaron por la piel expuesta con expresión evaluativa.

–¿Sigues haciendo ejercicios?  
–Para nada –explicó el otro, mientras tiraba de Tomas para ubicarlo entre sus piernas–, mis músculos son la prueba irrebatible de que cuidar niños menores de 11 años desarrolla tu fuerza física, tus reflejos y tu resistencia.  
–Cuidarlos sin magia –rectificó Tomas, divertido. Y me permito recordarte que fuiste tú quien eligió el empleo.  
–¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? –Irving se encogió de hombros, esa era una discusión antigua– ¿Dejar solo a Ben? De todos modos necesito un trabajo hasta que matricule en la Escuela de Medimagia.  
Tomas resopló, un poco molesto por la tonta mentira de su amigo. Si bien era cierto que el joven estaba trabajando para completar el costo de su matrícula, también lo era que podría haber optado por otros empleos mejores, pero ¡claro, en otro empleo no viviría con Ben.  
–¿Sabes que esa justificación caerá por su peso si tu hermana...?  
–¡Ella no es mi hermana! –interrumpió Irving airado y Tomas se mordió el labio inferior de rabia.

¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidado! Él, mejor que nadie, sabía el dolor que le provocaba a Irving ser considerado el hijo adoptivo de Benjamín Shaklebolt. Le molestaba que Jane le considerase su hermano y automático confidente, le molestaba que en el Ministerio alzaran las cejas al leer su documentación y descubrir que era hijo de mugles, y –especialmente– le molestaba que Ben le viera como a un sustituto para su propia hija, en vez de un joven –atractivo, soltero y dispuesto– vecino.

Era su culpa, sin dudas. Los acontecimientos de las últimas veinticuatro horas le habían dejado exhausto, a tal punto que olvidaba ser gentil. Decidió poner a su amigo al tanto, de modo que cambiaran de tema y llegasen al objetivo de su reunión.

–Olvídalo, por favor, sabes que no quise decir eso.  
–Lo se –Irving suspiró y le acarició la cabeza–, es que no puedo dejar de estar enfadado con ella.  
–No creo que Jane merezca ni tu enfado.  
El joven sacudió la cabeza y sus rizos color oro viejo hicieron cosquillas en la nariz de Tomas. Habló de nuevo en un tono brusco y de falsa alegría.  
–De acuerdo, haz tu parte y cuéntame algún chisme que aparte a Jane de mi mente.  
–Ayer descubrí el misterio.  
–¿De veras? –el rubio estaba genuinamente interesado– Eso sí es noticia. ¿Cómo lo lograste?  
–Hallé el pensadero. –dijo simplemente.  
El pensadero –para ser exactos, su localización– había sido el motivo de varias noches en vela para los dos jóvenes.  
–¿Y?  
Tomas dejó caer los ojos, fingiendo inocencia.  
–¿Y qué?  
–¿Me vas a decir que todo salió bien? Te metiste en el pensadero de tu padre y descubriste uno de los secretos mejor guardados de Gran Bretaña sin problema, con un chasquido de dedos.  
–Bueno, en realidad, si hubo un pequeño problema... papá Draco me descubrió –los brazos de Irving se tensaron alrededor de su torso–, pero después llegó papá Harry y lo arreglamos todo –el rubio soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo–. Creo que vamos a mejorar a partir de ahora. –concluyó esperanzado.  
–Menos mal, por un momento temí...  
–¿Si?  
–Que tuviéramos que llevarte a casa por el resto del verano.  
Ambos estallan en carcajadas y se relajan, la risa desaparece poco a poco.  
–Entonces –indaga el visitante–¿no estás castigado ni nada así? –el chico niega– Pues vámonos de compras, porque vine sin regalo de cumpleaños para tu padre.  
–¿Al Londres mugle?  
–Por supuesto¿dónde sino hallaremos algo interesante a los ojos de nuestro Ministro?  
–Perfecto –Tomas se arrastra hasta el borde de la cama–, aprovecharé para comprarle algo a papá Draco también. ¿Me alcanzas mis vaqueros y una camisa de lino?

TBC...


	4. de compras

**Complaciendo peticiones, le doy continuación a esta historia. Las actualizaciones van a ser espaciadas, pues tengo que inventarme algún enredo para Tomas, creo que será de amor y misterio (bueno, el en si mismo es un misterio, verdad?) espero sus comentarios**

SECRETOS DE FAMILIA

4 De Compras 

Cuando Tomas e Irving decidieron irse de compras, Harry, Draco y Ben seguían en el despacho. Los jóvenes dejaron una nota en la cocina anunciando sus intenciones y se marcharon en uno de los autos de la familia. Se dirigieron a un edificio que reunía gran cantidad de exclusivas tiendas y centros de servicios, dejaron el auto en el parqueo subterráneo y recorrieron despacio varios comercios. 

Desires, el edificio donde se encontraban, era un conjunto arquitectónico pensado para el consumo de los productos más exclusivos y caros. Nadie entraba allí sin una abultada cuenta bancaria y nadie salía sin hallar lo que deseaba, incluso, lo que no sabía que deseaba. Irving había acompañado a Tomas más de una vez allí, comprobando la excelencia de sus locales.

Mientras Irving curioseaba en los catálogos de la tienda de música, Tomas se recostó y dejó que los recuerdos le llenaran.

Había dado con el sitio por recomendación de la secretaria muggle de su padre rubio, una joven de exquisito gusto aunque menguado capital. Cada vez que deseaba hallar algo novedoso para las fechas familiares o simplemente evadirse, se dirigía allí, agradecido del anonimato y la sencillez de los empleados, que lo trataban como a un usuario más.

En el mundo mágico, él siempre era el hijo del Ministro y su extravagante esposo. La actitud servil y curiosa derivada de ello siempre le había exasperado, como exasperaba a Harry, solo Draco parecía feliz con la atención que generaba y, en sus días malos, se burlaba cruelmente de los que no sabían disimular el interés en ellos. Pero había algo más que hacía que prefiriera andar por el mundo muggle: las barreras arquitectónicas.

Comoquiera que entre los magos no solían haber inválidos, las escuelas, tiendas, restaurantes y otros sitios públicos estaban llenos de escalones, desniveles o pasajes estrechos y resbaladizos. Era incómodo estar pidiendo ayuda constante para acceder a la terraza de Florean Flortescue o los vestidores de Madam Malkin. En cambio, las edificaciones muggles contemporáneas estaban pensadas teniendo en cuenta el acceso de las personas en sillas de ruedas, y los muggles no consideraban eso una característica inusitada.

Irving decidió comprar un par de demos de Elvis Presley y una grabación de la "Obertura 1812" de Shaicovsky con el carillón del Kremlin, fechada en Moscú en 1935. Luego se acercaron a una joyería para escoger una hebilla para Draco.

Obsequiarle hebillas a Draco Potter–Malfoy se había convertido en el deporte familiar desde que el rubio accediera a dejarse crecer el pelo, cuatro años antes. Hasta entonces, lo mantenía en una corta melena que, en opinión de su esposo, no jugaba con sus rasgos faciales. Draco era reticente a dejarlo crecer, porque le recordaba al abuelo Lucius. Fue Louis quien le convenció al tocar uno de los pocos puntos flacos del elegante aristócrata: "Con el pelo largo te verías más parecido a él, pero también más joven". El rubio dejó de cortarlo esa misma semana y usaba hechizos de apariencia eventualmente, para variar su longitud en función de las circunstancias.

Pero el verdadero reto no era hallar un prendedor acorde a su delicado gusto, sino que lograse sujetar aquella sedosa mata de pelo, tan suave y escurridiza que se delataba como no–humana al primer contacto.

Los jóvenes entraron a un local cercano a la tienda de música, decorado con madera y plata, de tenues luces y mullida alfombra. Curiosearon entre los anaqueles en lo que esperaban al vendedor.

–¿Habías estado aquí antes?  
–No. Siempre voy a las joyerías del piso sexto, me gustan los diseños contemporáneos.  
–¿Entonces?

Tomas se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando los objetos expuestos. Simplemente había visto la puerta y algo le llamó la atención del local, no tenía una razón clara para ello, pero tampoco tenía claro qué deseaba. Tal vez, entre estos accesorios delicadamente elaborados y profundamente semióticos, hallara algo novedoso.

Estaba por explicar esas vagas ideas a su amigo cuando un empleado se acercó.

–¿Puedo ayudarles en algo, caballeros?

Era un chico de edad similar a la de Tomas, llevaba el cabello castaño claro muy corto, cortado al cepillo y sus ojos azul oscuro eran serios, casi melancólicos. El joven Potter se le quedó mirando sin querer darle crédito a su suerte.

–¿Eli¿Elihaj Suchowljansky?  
El vendedor pestañeó, por su cara cruzaron en rápida sucesión el asombro y la alegría, se inclinó y apoyó las manos en los brazos de la silla.  
–Tomas¿eres tú?  
–¡Por supuesto¿Qué haces en Londres? Dijiste que pasarías las vacaciones en...  
–Elihaj –la voz gruesa, y algo ronca, de un hombre bajo y de ojos idénticos a los del chico les interrumpió–¿necesitas ayuda con los señores?  
La cara del joven se deformó en un gesto de miedo que controló con una mueca rápida, se volvió con el rostro impasible.  
–En realidad si padre, ellos buscan una pulsera, creo que… la de esmeraldas que recibimos hace dos semanas les gustará.  
El señor Suchowljansky dirigió una mirada evaluativa a los dos jóvenes y luego volvió a mirar a su hijo. Tomas vio la desconfianza agazapada en sus ojos y decidió intervenir.  
–Le comentaba a su hijo que deseo una pulsera para mi madre, ella tiene los ojos verdes más brillantes que pueda usted imaginar, justo como dos esmeraldas.  
Suchowljansky enfocó su atención en el muchacho y sus ojos brillaron de avaricia, asintió.  
–De acuerdo, iré por ella. Elihaj, mientras, enséñales a los caballeros alguna otra cosa.  
Quedaron solos de nuevo y Elihaj se apresuró a inclinarse para estar a la altura de los ojos de Tomas.  
–Por favor, Potter, no le digas a mi padre que me conoces.  
–Pero...  
–Por favor, haré lo que quieras, pero no dejes que mi padre siquiera sospeche que eres mago, o la pasaré mal.  
Tomas entrecerró los ojos con expresión pícara.  
–¿Lo que sea?  
El chico miraba por encima de su hombro para vigilar al padre, habló sin mirarle.  
–Si, si.  
–¿Incluso cenar conmigo?  
Elihaj giró la cabeza asombrado.  
–¿Cenar? –parpadeó y abrió la boca para argumentar algo, pero los pasos suaves del hombre a su espalda le hicieron cambiar de idea.  
Asintió varias veces con gesto desesperado y obtuvo una sonrisa socarrona del moreno.

Dos horas después dejaron la joyería de los Suchowljansky. Habían comprado una pulsera de esmeraldas, un anillo de plata con un zafiro tallado como una estrella de seis puntas y una hebilla de oro blanco y coral negro. La cuenta era extravagante, incluso para un Malfoy, pero el joven estaba satisfecho tras pasar todo ese tiempo con Elihaj. Fingió regatear cada pieza y fue intercalando piropos discretos en la discusión. Disfrutaba muchísimo el intenso rubor que cubría las mejillas del castaño cada dos por tres.

El viejo Suchowljansky estaba tan feliz, que mandó a su hijo a acompañarles al elevador, oportunidad que el joven Potter aprovechó al máximo. Primero se levantó sus ojos hacia Irving, que había permanecido todo el tiempo con una mirada de discreta complicidad.

–¿Crees que el ascensor demore?  
El rubio le sonrió inocente, mientras estrechaba su varita en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.  
–Creo que... –los sonidos de la alarma le interrumpieron– acaba de descomponerse.  
–Entonces habrá que bajar por la escalera hasta el parqueo subterráneo –volteó hacia su amigo–. ¿Nos ayudas? Va a ser difícil bajar ocho pisos con la silla de ruedas y estos paquetes.

Elihaj lanzó un suspiro y asintió resignado. Se dirigieron a la puerta de las escaleras de servicio e iniciaron el descenso.

TBC...


	5. En las escaleras

SECRETOS DE FAMILIA

5 En las escaleras

Irving mantuvo la puerta abierta hasta que Tomas y Elihaj llegaron al pequeño rellano de la escalera para emergencias. El lugar estaba vacío y tenuemente iluminado.

–Y bien –dijo Tomas como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo–, ahora que estamos solos podemos hacer presentaciones formales. Irving, te presento a Elihaj Suchowljansky, va para sexto año de Griffindor. Eli, él es Irving Yeats, un viejo amigo de la familia, en un año más estudiará medimagia.

El joven castaño extendió su mano y sonrió. A pesar de la penumbra, Tomas tuvo la certeza de que el agobio no abandonaba sus ojos.

–Mucho gusto, Elihaj –Irving estrechó la suave mano que se le ofrecía.

–El gusto es mío, señor Yeats. –Elihaj miro impaciente a Tomas– ¿Ahora podemos bajar?

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco dio un paso hacia arriba, se detuvo para consultar el título de cierto grueso volumen empastado en verde, sonrió y lo extrajo del librero. Incorporó el libro a un montón de volúmenes que levitaban a su lado. Suspiró satisfecho y comenzó a bajar las escaleras despacio. No que le costara mantener el equilibrio –aunque estaba en el último nivel de la biblioteca, a unos diez metros del suelo y no convenía dar un paso en falso–, pero el conjuro que mantenía los libros cerca de él sin la guía de su varita tenía la desventaja de hacerle sentir todo su peso.

Gruñó y se enjugó la frente.

–Creo que esta escena me recuerda algo –dijo una voz juguetona desde el suelo.

Draco ni siquiera movió las pestañas, siguió bajando y habló sin volver la cabeza.

–¿Y los chicos?

Harry sonrió pícaro.

–Se fueron con Ben a lo de Ron. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

–¿Le preguntaste alguna vez eso a uno de tus aurores? –espetó el rubio en su mejor tono Malfoy.

No hubo respuesta, pero la ligereza se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando Harry tomó el control de los volúmenes y los condujo hasta la mesa de trabajo. La voz pasó de burlona a insinuante.

–Mis aurores no gruñen de manera tan conmovedora.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tomas asintió al pedido y su silla fue inclinada para empezar el descenso. Al caer hacia atrás, su campo visual fue ocupado por el rostro y pecho del joven Suchowljansky. Expresó su satisfacción con una amplia sonrisa.

–Entonces –su tono de viejo amigo inquietó al castaño– ¿A tu padre no le gusta la magia?

–Para nada. Ha dicho a los que preguntan que estudio en Eton. Durante el verano trabajo en la tienda para tener más tiempo a su lado.

–Y tu madre ¿qué opina?

Elihaj lo miró sorprendido, luego aflojó el rostro y habló con un ligero aire aleccionador.

–Madre no dice nada, por supuesto, es una buena esposa judía.

–Woddy Allen es judío –repuso Tomas.

Irving soltó una carcajada breve, pero Elihaj respondió impasible.

–Mi madre es más conservadora que Allen. De hecho, es hija de un rabino hasídico y, para mi abuelo, los Suchowljansky nos mezclamos demasiado con los gentiles.

Se detienen en el descanso del séptimo piso y el castaño decide atacar.

–¿Qué te trajo a Desires? No te conocía la veta consumista.

&&&&&&&&&

Libre del peso bibliográfico, Draco llegó al piso en instantes, giró para enfrentar a su esposo.

–Tus aurores carecen de elegancia.

Harry estaba recargado en una butaca, se acercó a él con pasos cortos y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

–Debemos dar gracias a Merlín por ello, supongo, o me los habría follado a todos.

Dracó alzó una ceja.

–¿Tan caliente eres, Potter?

–Tan caliente me ponen los gruñidos –rectifica el moreno.

Se ha detenido a menos de un metro y adelanta una mano hacia la pálida mejilla. Lo hace muy despacio, dando al otro la oportunidad de alejarse si lo desea. Su esposo le mira a los ojos, asiente de manera muy leve y Harry suelta al aire que retenía sin notarlo.

La parte más difícil es esta, pues siempre corre el riesgo de que Draco tenga uno de sus tantos deja vu y rechace el contacto. Por supuesto, no lo culpa. Nadie que conviviera por seis años en calidad de lugarteniente y amante de Voldemort podría incorporarse a la vida cotidiana sin cicatrices. Pero Harry a veces se cansa. Por ejemplo, si hoy Draco lo rechazara no podría fingir indiferencia, los dolorosos episodios de la tarde–noche anterior se agolpan en su sangre y necesita saberle suyo y sentirse de él. Que la entrega borre de nuevo sus años de separación, de odio supuesto.

Se acerca un poco más y eposita un suave beso en los finos labios, acaricia con la lengua su parte inferior y presiona un poco, a la espera de respuesta. La reacción del rubio le asombra: no solo abre su cálida boca, también extiende su brazo tras la espalda del moreno.

Harry sonríe interiormente: la tarde promete.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

–¿Acaso eres de los que leen los gustos de mi familia en el Pluma de Aguila? –se burló Tomas.

–No, pero me he fijado en tus escasas compras cuando bajas a Hogsmeade.

–Es distinto, ese pueblo está muy enfocado al mercado adolescente –sonríe con suficiencia– y yo no encajo en ese modelo.

Le parece que Elihaj se ruboriza, pero tampoco podría asegurarlo, el sitio no está bien iluminado. Sigue hablando.

–Desires es distinto, siempre busco y encuentro, pero tu tienda es nueva.

–Tiene dos semanas –admitió el castaño– y harán falta más clientes como tú para recuperar la inversión.

Irving no pudo evitar la sonrisa. ¡Ese Eli no sabía el valor de sus palabras, pero Tomas sí.

–He gastado cinco mil libras en estas chucherías. ¿Me concederás una cena por cada cliente que te envíe, y gaste cuatro mil?

Eliaj no pestañeó para replicar.

–¿Por qué no cinco mil?

–Porque no todos son Malfoy. –replicó con voz sedosa el de ojos grises– ¿Aceptas?

Los ojos del muchacho brillaban de ansia y Elihaj se sintió perturbado. Había en ese reto algo más que un juego, podía sentirlo. Miró al rubio en busca de consejo, pero Irving observaba los escalones con sospechosa concentración. Una pregunta surgió dentro de si con celeridad¿Qué son cuatro mil libras para un Malfoy? Cuatro mil, nada, pero diez y seis mil, son algo, incluso para...

–¿Pretendes alquilarme, Tomas Potter–Malfoy?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry jadeó. Draco estaba muy, pero muy apasionado. Las delgadas manos del aristócrata zafaban cada botón de su camisa y lo sustituían por un beso. Las uñas, finas y cortas, le rasguñaban levemente, aumentando la excitación.

Sus ojos vagaron por la biblioteca, en busca de un asidero para anclar su cordura y topó con la pirámide que recién dejara sobre la mesa del esposo. Uno de los títulos era legible: "Ser un medio veela feliz IV: Cómo seguir viviendo tras fallarle a tu pareja".

El rubio ya estaba abriendo sus pantalones, ahora le besaba la cintura y las cicatrices que le dejara el embarazo de los gemelos.

¿De dónde conocía ese libro¡Claro! Draco lo consultaba en la Biblioteca de Hogwarts desde principios de séptimo, tras haber descartado miles de manuales sobre humanos con herencias de diversas criaturas mágicas, en el segundo semestre de sexto. El moreno tardaría unos cuatro meses en comprender por qué vigilaba cada paso del agente secreto de la Orden y decidirse a hablarle. Notaba triste y agotado al joven Malfoy, para noviembre no lo soportaba más, quería verlo feliz.

Un tirón en la piel de la entrepierna le regresa al presente. Ahora está desnudo y el rubio yace en el suelo con cara de cachorrito. Mete un dedo por dentro del cuello de su túnica y gime.

–Tengo calor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tomas simuló una extrañada sorpresa ante la idea de su condiscípulo.

–¿Por qué haría una cosa así¿Crees que me gustas?

Elihaj sacudió la cabeza ante el hábil giro, era los bastante Griffyndor para saber cuándo capitular.

–De acuerdo, una cena por cada cuenta de cuatro mil libras. Pero hay un límite: si salgo más de dos veces en la semana, mi padre va a desconfiar.

–¡Valla amigo! Eso te deja a siete millonarios para tu apuesta –Irving palmeó el hombro de Tomas en afectuosa burla– ¡Pan comido!

–Conozco a más de siete personas con dinero y buen gusto ¿sabes? –repuso el aludido con voz fría.

El rubio ocultó su expresión divertida en la sombra que proyectaba la esquina del quinto piso. Tomas volvió a concentrarse en Elihaj.

–¿Te gustaría ir a un sitio mágico o muggle?

–Mágico, por favor. –respondió el chico sin demora.

La sola posibilidad de que algún conocido le viera y advirtiera al padre le aterraba.

–De acuerdo.

Irving se detuvo en seco y giró, dudaba de sus oídos¡Tomas odiaba los restaurantes mágicos! Los otros dos ni lo notaron.

–¿Dónde nos vemos?

–En el Caldero Chorreante, por supuesto.

–Demasiado público. Será como anunciar nuestra relación en El Profeta.

–Tú y yo no tenemos una "relación" Tomas, soy víctima de un chantaje. Parece mentira que estés en Ravenclaw.

–El Sombrero estaba dudoso ¿sabes?

–No dudo que dudara... –Eli lo pensó durante cinco escalones– Bueno, yo tampoco quiero ser portada de Jóvenes Hechiceros o Corazón de Bruja. ¿Nos vemos en Trafalgar Square?

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry gateó despacio hasta la pequeña alfombra donde yacía el objeto de su deseo. Empezó a zafarle los zapatos y su memoria derivó hacia la primera vez que hicieran el amor, en un aula abandonada de la Torre Oeste.

Draco había preparado la estancia con esmero y, a pesar de la nieve en el vano de la ventana, era la noche más cálida sus vidas. Corría noviembre, los ataques se multiplicaban y el joven Malfoy pronto sería reclamado por el Lord, pero no podía –ni quería– resistir su herencia veela. Para Harry era complicado entregarse a alguien que podía morir en cualquier momento, como Sirius, pero era conciente de que este amor le daría fuerzas para seguir adelante cuando la oscuridad le rodeara. Por diez horas dejaron de ser el Héroe y el Espía, fueron solo dos jóvenes que sellaban su entrega.

El moreno desechó las medias y subió hacia las caderas, comenzó a tirar de los cordones que cerraban la túnica en complicada trama. Era delicioso ver aparecer la pálida piel del vientre y lamerla, rozarla con los dientes y dejar una estela rosada de efímera vida.

–Hazlo despacio. –pidió el rubio en un susurró que le detuvo en seco.

Enseguida, Harry se tendió junto al esposo, le atrajo pasando un brazo por debajo de su espalda y le miró a los ojos.

–¿Todo está bien? –consultó suavemente.

–Si. –pero los ojos grises eran esquivos– Es solo que... –¿cuántas personas han visto a un Malfoy indeciso?– ¿Me llevas al cuarto?

El otro asintió, gentil y al instante yacían sobre la amplia cama con doseles de su recámara.

–¿Mejor?

Ante el asentimiento de su esposo, el Chico que Vivió terminó de desnudarlo y se apartó un poco, para poder contemplar el glorioso cuerpo de su pareja. El torso firme y delineado, la cintura sin gota de grasa, los muslos duros y casi lampiños. Repartidas de modo anárquico por el pecho, y los brazos había pequeñas muescas blanquecinas, recuerdos de las inevitables heridas tras ocho años de guerra. ¡Merlín! Esa con forma de hoz sobre su ombligo la había echo él mismo en los campos de Gales.

Besó la cicatriz con reverencia.

–Perdóname, amor.

Draco cerró los ojos y dejó correr sus lágrimas en silencio. Los Malfoy no lloran, es cierto, pero años atrás había decidido que bien podría dejar de serlo algunas horas al día, para su Harry. ¡Por el Dragón de Arturo! Que deliciosa tortura sentir esa boca cerrarse sobre su erección y lanzar ligeros latigazos de placer a todo su ser. Ver aquel dios de ojos verdes inclinado sobre él, como su fuese todo el universo, aunque, en verdad, ahora sus dos cuerpos eran todo el universo.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, obligó a su esposo a separarse lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos.

–Tómame.

Harry le contempló incrédulo por varios segundos.

–Tómame. –insistió, y guió una de las manos hasta su nalgas.

Dedos temblorosos acariciaron la zona. En Harry pugnaban ahora el deseo y la inquietud. Llevaban mucho sin intercambiar roles¿seis meses, acaso más. Era una de esas convenciones que marca la convivencia, una huella incómoda de su pasado con los mortifagos. Al Ministro no le molestaba ceder el control en la cama –total, fuera de ella todo le caía en los hombros–, pero hoy era uno de esos raros días en que Draco necesitaba entregarse, sentirse amado y protegido.

–Ven –ronroneó a la vez que frotaba sus nalgas de manera sugestiva contra la virilidad del otro.

Harry le dio un beso largo y posesivo, mientras sus dedos, ya seguros, reconocían la zona de entrada al cuerpo amado. Draco se relajó y disfrutó de las caricias exploratorias. Escuchó la invocación del hechizo lubricante, una cálida humedad surgió entre sus piernas. Entonces Harry comenzó a recitar el segundo, sin meditar las razones de al acción, el Slytherin puso en juego sus sentidos de buscador y giró para sellar su boca con ambas manos.

–¡No!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

–¿Trafalgar Square? –fingió meditar Tomas– Si, supongo que es mejor que Picadilly Circus.

Los tres rieron, la redacción de Corazón de Bruja estaba a dos manzanas de la conocida esquina.

En el descanso del cuarto piso apareció una sombra, que Irving notó antes que sus compañeros. Presionó el brazo de Elihaj para que se detuviera y se adelantó tres escalones con la varita firmemente asida. La sombra se adelantó un poco más y habló con voz reposada.

–En Yorkshire crecen las lilas.

Irving soltó un largo suspiro y respondió de prisa.

–Creo que se dan mejor los dientes de león.

El auror asintió, satisfecho, y transmitió el mensaje.

–Señor Potter, señor Yeats, les esperan a tomar el té en casa de los Weasley.

Tomas contestó.

–Programe el trasladador para que se active en cinco minutos, por favor. –volvió su atención hacia Eli– ¿Nos vemos mañana?

El Griffindor asintió, extrañado por la intervención del auror. Miraba su túnica verde oscuro con temerosa fascinación.

–¿A las ocho? –precisó el de ojos grises.

–A las ocho, de acuerdo.

–Creo que yo tomaré la silla ahora –intervino el rubio–. Fue un placer conocerte, Eli.

Elihaj asintió, su atención estaba de nuevo en el hechizo que realizaba el auror. Por eso no reaccionó a tiempo para evitar que Tomas le besara una mano. Quiso protestar, pero ya los otros tres tocaban una linterna rota de color fucsia.

Un remolino de luz estalló y se consumió a si mismo.

Elihaj Suchowljansky estaba solo en la escalera de servicio del centro comercial Desires.

Sacudió la cabeza, como si apartara de si una extraña idea. La sensación de sus invisibles rizos rozándole las mejillas fue reconfortante. Se dirigió hacia la puerta a la vez que extraía un pequeño celular de su chaqueta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry le contempló lleno de sorpresa.

–¿Estás loco?

Draco negó con fuerza.

–Nada de conjuros hoy, solo tú, yo y la sangre.

–¿Y si...? –pero unos labios sellaron los suyos y su erección casi lanzó chispas al rozar con la del esposo.

La pasión nubló sus sentidos y estrechó el pálido cuerpo que se le entregaba. Con ansias de años se adentró en aquella carne cálida, estrecha y dispuesta. Los gemidos del rubio ante su invasión enervaron su sangre. Su era ritmo lento y fuerte, con la seguridad y ternura que habían cimentado casi veinte años de amor.

Buscó los ojos de Draco. Sus pupilas eran plata líquida, un libro abierto de renuncia y confianza. Esa visión era solo suya, lo sabía, esa visión era el abismo entre Voldemort y él. Arremetió con mayor intensidad y sintió brotar la humedad del sexo aprisionado bajo su vientre. Jadeó, deseoso de prologar el placer un poco más.

–Harry –le llamó una voz desde el otro lado de la felicidad.

Todo perdió nitidez.

–Draco –le reencontró en un último suspiro.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Elihaj marcó un número en su móvil mientras se incorporaba a la galería principal del cuarto piso, en busca de los ascensores.

–Hola Levi... Si hermano, sabes que yo no paro nunca... cosas de familia, ya sabes... Déjalos perderse, te llamó para pedirte un favor.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Eli se acomodó entre una gorda vestida de rosado y un señor de vestido tejano.

–Esta noche, como a las ocho¿puedes llamarme a casa?... Me vas a invitar a ver un filme mañana... ¿Qué importa? Basta con que sea permitido por el rabino...

Las puertas se abrieron. La gorda fue sustituida por dos chicas de verde chillón y el de sombrero tejano por un hombre de turbante amarillo.

–¡Hey¿Recuerdas a Jessica¿Quién le enseñó esos versos de la Torá para impresionar a Miriam?

Nuevo reflujo de personas. El del turbante cedió su puesto a un elegante trasvesti. Las chicas rieron bajito.

–No sabes de mí hace tiempo y deseas que vayamos a charlar. ¿Copias?... ¿Cuánto¡¿Acaso me pasas factura de la gasolina también!... Apuesto a que es más de una...

Las chicas de verde salieron y un tipo con piercings, tatuajes y cuero muy ajustado le empujó contra el trasvesti.

–De acuerdo... Recuerda que debes ser educado... ¡Por supuesto! Mi padre es el que contesta el teléfono...

El tatuado, parapetado tras el joven mago, miraba inquisitivo al hombre de labios pitados, Eli hizo un gesto con los hombros para que se apartara algo.

–Una última cosa¡no menciones al primo tuyo que está trabajando en Gaza!... Chao.

La puerta se abrió. Eli se apresuró a evadir la multitud que ya invadía el cubículo a la vez que guardaba el teléfono. Un empujón le hizo girar y alcanzó a ver que el tatuado y el de los labios rojo sangre estaban en forzado abrazo tras su partida. Mantuvo sus ojos en la inesperada pareja hasta que las puertas se cerraron. Si: ambos sonreían ante la repentina intimidad.

–¡Que mundo!

&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry acarició con la yema de los dedos la espalda de Draco, el contacto estremeció el cuerpo a su lado.

–¿Y si ocurre? –demandó el moreno, ya sereno tras el arrebato de pasión.

Draco se estiró como un gato y posó unos ojos dulces y cansados en su pareja.

–Seguiremos adelante. –dijo simplemente.

–¡Tienes cuarenta y dos años! –se escandalizó el otro.

Un beso volvió a detener sus protestas.

–Y el mejor esposo del mudo.

Tras esta declaración, el rubio volvió a recostarse sobre el pecho de Harry Potter, el hombre más feliz del mundo, y se durmió con el sueño de los justos. Harry jugó con sus mechones plateados un poco más antes de ceder al agotamiento, no sabía por qué, pero sentía los cambios en el aire.


	6. Tinta añeja

**SECRETOS DE FAMILIA**

6 Tinta añeja

_"Esas personas, que se ignoran, están salvando el mundo"_  
J. L. Borges

EL DEPARTAMENTO DE MISTERIOS EN SAFARRANCHO

Una alarma de magia oscura se disparó en el interior del Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña este domingo, generando una movilización digna de la Segunda Guerra Mágica.

Según Marieta Fudge, vocera del Ministerio, "Los detectores de tenebrismo reaccionaron de manera incomprensible durante unos quince minutos y luego se desconectaron simultáneamente. Todo parece indicar que fue un error de percepción en sus censores, mientras se realizaban experimentos en el Departamento de Misterios". A la pregunta de cómo un experimento de tal magnitud se realizaba un domingo a medio día, la funcionaria explicó que la operación era un chequeo de rutina previsto desde hace años cada cierta cantidad de horas, por lo que, eventualmente, se realiza los domingos. No hubo más declaraciones a la prensa.

Otras fuentes del Ministerio, que pidieron no ser identificadas, desmienten esta versión de los hechos y alegan que las alarmas reaccionaron a una inesperada fuente de magia oscura que escapó de una cámara en el interior del Departamento de Misterios. "No había más que tres guardias ahí abajo, pero ninguno puede decir mucho. Están en San Mungo". Cuando las alarmas saltaron, todo el personal de Seguridad Mágica de servicio corrió a la zona, pero el flujo de magia oscura les esquivó, hizo explotar todos los censores y desapareció.

El Ministro de Magia, Sr. Harry Potter–Malfoy, estaba en su residencia de Yorkshire y no se presentó para valorar los daños, lo cual indica que no fueron de gran valor. Seguiremos informando.

Tomado de **El Profeta**

1 de AGOSTO DE 2025

La Marca ha recuperado parte de su textura. Ocurrió hoy a medio día, mientras almorzaba junto a los Weasley y los hijos de Draco. No dije nada, aunque me pareció que Tomas fijaba sus ojos en mí con intensidad. Le mandaré una lechuza a Potter en la mañana.

Del **Diario de Severus Snape**

2 de AGOSTO DE 2025

Tomas está muy emocionado por la cita de esta noche con Elihaj. No es para menos, a parte del secretito de Draco y Harry, uno de sus temas de conversación favoritos es ese Gryffindor de cabellos castaños.

Por la conversación que vi en las escaleras ayer, el chico parece agradable. El resto del día, en el almuerzo con los Weasley y de regreso a la casa, estuvo distraído, aunque a veces miraba a Severus con intensidad.

¿Qué otro proyecto se cuece en su morena cabeza? Tomas es un misterio constante, y creo que en ello descansa gran parte de su atractivo. Lástima que él no se valore lo suficiente. ¡Mira que esperar hasta ahora para invitar a ese simpático Gryffindor a salir!

Por cierto, al regresar a la casa ayer dijo algo muy extraño:

Como de costumbre, el trasladador nos dejó en el recibidor de la casa, los gemelos se lanzaron hacia la cocina (siempre tiene hambre) en busca de Draco, pero Tomas arrugó la nariz y se dirigió hacia la puerta del jardín.

–Papá está en su habitación –soltó por encima del hombro.  
Louis y Joshua voltearon hacia él, impactados por el comentario y el tono ¿asqueado? en que lo dijera.  
–¿Cómo lo sabes? –inquirió uno de ellos, ahora no recuerdo cuál.  
Tomas giró y se detuvo a estudiar nuestros rostros. Se expresión reflejaba extrañeza.  
–La casa apesta a esencia de veela. ¿No lo sienten?  
Yo enrojecí, por las implicaciones, los gemelos soltaron risitas tontas, Ben carraspeó incómodo y fue el que se decidió a responder.  
–No, no sentimos nada inusual.  
–Pues yo si –dirigió su silla hacia la puerta del jardín de nuevo–, y me molesta. Voy a tomar aire fresco para que algún elfo saque ese estúpido perfume nupcial de las paredes.

Lo de la esencia veela fue confirmado poco después en el comedor. Draco tenía las mejillas inusualmente rosadas y Harry le acariciaba con los ojos cada vez que tenía chance. Sin embargo, aunque nuestro Ministro parecía especialmente alegre, ese sentimiento no contagio a Draco o Tomas. El rubio tenía la mirada ausente, como si estuviera muy concentrado en alguno de sus mega–negocios. Mi amigo seguía con la mueca de asco de la tardecita, aunque bastante disimulada.

No me explico cómo pudo Tomas notar esa esencia. Hasta donde sé, los veelas liberan esas sustancias al entregarse a sus parejas. Es como una marca, para que otros seres mágicos se mantengan alejados. También advierte a los pretendientes que sus oportunidades acabaron porque el veela está emparejado, y eso es de por vida, pero no se supone que los humanos lo sientan. Aunque Tomas es algo veela… ¿no?

Del **Diario de Irving Yeats**

EL OTOÑO SE VISTE DE ORO VIEJO

Londres – La nueva tienda de los Suchowljansky es todo un éxito. Esta familia, consagrada al trabajo de la plata, el oro y las piedras preciosas, atrajo la atención de varias personalidades de la sociedad británica en los últimos días, a raíz de su traslado al céntrico edificio Desires, en el corazón de Londres, desde Bristol, ciudad donde residen desde hace tres generaciones.

En efecto, esta reportera fue atraída porque el modesto local adornado por el discreto emblema Suchowljansky´s es ahora espacio de encuentro para personalidades tan diversas como Enma Thomson, J. K. Rowling, Sting y David Beckam. ¿Qué hacen todos ellos aquí? Pues comprar¡por supuesto! Una verdadera fiebre por las joyas antiguas, o con estilo antiguo, se ha desatado entre los famosos, y amenaza con modificar las tendencias de la moda para el otoño.

Interpelado por la BBC acerca de su repentina afición, la famosa escritora de literatura fantástica J. K. Rowling declaró: "Un amigo me dijo que pasara, que todo era auténtico y elegante. Insistió tanto que decidí venir a echar un vistazo y… ya ves". Sin dudas, ya vemos, la autora de la biografía del niño mago Harry Potter se ha dejado seis mil euros en gargantillas y anillos del siglo XVII.

El dueño de la tienda y taller, Abraham Suchowljansky, afirma que no tiene idea de cómo su humilde local llegó a los oídos de tanta gente. "Hace dos semanas que abrimos, estaba francamente preocupado. Dejar la clientela cultivada por casi cincuenta años no es un paso fácil, pero ya ve usted". El Sr. Suchowljansky no se explica muy bien el fenómeno, aunque lo atribuye a la calidad intrínseca de sus objetos, todos certificados por prestigiosos historiadores y obtenidos de manera legal. También están a la venta accesorios originales que recrean el estilo de este o aquel período histórico, este servicio se presta por encargo.

Un vocero de la prestigiosa firma Prada declaró a BBC que el impacto de Suchowljansky´s en el gusto de Londres parece serio. "Nuestros especialistas hicieron encuestas y concluyeron que el éxito de esta casa es señal de que el super–retro vuelve a interesar a los británicos. Estamos haciendo modificaciones de última hora en la colección de otoño para reflejar esa evocación de antigüedad que tan bien combina con las joyas de los Suchowljansky".

No solo los diseñadores corren a sintonizarse con el giro. Varias fuentes nos confirmaron que Cartier ha empezado a mover a sus agentes para obtener antigüedades por todo el mundo, en un gesto muy inteligente por retener a sus clientes. Lo mismo planean otras cadenas como El Corte Ingles y Bennetton. Aunque es dudoso que los modestos joyeros de Suchowljansky puedan competir con los gigantes del negocio.

El tiempo dirá. Mientras tanto… "Joven¿me muestra ese collar tracio?"

De **news. **


	7. Es difícil decirlo

SECRETOS DE FAMILIA  
**7 Es difícil decirlo**

"_El corazón distante crea la soledad."  
Tao Ch'ien_

Tomas estaba en el jardín. Acababa de recibir vía lechuza la confirmación Eli sobre su séptima cita, apenas podía contener la alegría y la preocupación. Alegría porque pronto estaría junto a él de nuevo, preocupación porque ignoraba cuál sería la actitud de su amado esta vez.

Con gesto algo sombrío, giró su silla de ruedas y se encaminó hacia la casa. Cuando apenas estaba a cinco metros de la entrada, sintió el estrépito de varios objetos de porcelana que estallaban y la esencia del veela furioso. ¿Qué diablos ocurría? Se apresuró a través de la gravilla negra y verde.

Ya a mitad de la galería trasera, tomó un respiro para orientarse. Pasos, podía oír pasos demasiado fuertes por sobre su cabeza, en el despacho de sus padres. Se dirigió a la escalera, pero antes de pronunciar el conjuro para levitar su silla y subir, Joshua y Louis bajaron corriendo hacía él. Sus expresiones le inquietaron aún más. 

–¡Ni te atrevas! –le advirtió Joshua al ver la varita en su mano.

El rostro del gemelo Slythering era impasible, pero sus ojos estaban arrasados de lágrimas que contenía a duras penas. Louis, en cambio, tenía el horror reflejado en sus delicados rasgos. El Griffindor cubrió de un salto los dos últimos escalones y tomó el control de su silla.

–¡Hay que avisar a papá!

Sin darle más explicaciones, sus hermanos le condujeron hacia el saloncito de las visitas, cerraron la puerta tras de ellos, sellaron el local con un par de hechizos y se dirigieron a la única chimenea de la mansión conectada a la red flu. En ese momento, Tomas decidió que era mejor dejar a sus hermanos en la tarea de contactar con el Ministerio y regresó a la puerta para inspeccionar los hechizos. Estaba seguro de que la persona que les amenazaba era Draco, pero las débiles invocaciones de sus hermanos no le detendrían más de cinco minutos. 

Mientras se exprimía el cerebro en busca de un conjuro más fuerte y compatible con la magia de su casa, razonó que tal vez ese tiempo alcanzara para que Harry tomase las riendas de su desbocado esposo. ¿Pero qué había causado tal descontrol en el frío y calculador rubio? Tenía que ser algo bien terrible y ninguno de sus negocios le afectaría de esa manera. ¿Alguien que intentaba seducir al Ministro?

No. Tomas sabía demasiado bien que, tras la traumática relación prematrimonial que compartieran, Harry jamás se había permitido la más mínima intimidad con personas en las que Draco no confiara. En veinte años, solo un joven y ambicioso mago había traspasado el límite –merced de increíbles malabares–, y terminó muerto por la misma mano de Potter, quien no escatimó este acto de crueldad como voto de fidelidad a su hermoso veela.

¿Entonces? De acuerdo a sus recuerdos y el despliegue de poder que percibía, esto solo se equiparaba al día que Tomas regresara triste de la escuela porque le habían llamado "tullido" –diez años atrás. Episodio que no se repitió hasta que se encontraron a la familia Parkinson en el Callejón Diagon y Panzy (ex–novia de Draco, quién lo diría) trató de tocarle: el poder del veela la mandó rodando unos diez metros y tuvieron que ingresarla en San Mungo por un par de días. Entonces, se trataba de él ¿no? Por eso sus hermanos habían corrido a su encuentro e invocaban ahora a la única autoridad verdadera para el último de los Malfoy: su Elegido. 

¿Qué había hecho? Mejor dicho: ¿qué había hecho para desatar la furia de su padre? Era imposible que se tratara de un asunto de dinero. No había gastado con Elihaj tanto como para… ¡Elihaj! Por Merlín, Draco estaba furioso porque cortejaba a Elihaj.

Se movió hacía Louis, que se estrujaba las manos mientras contemplaba como su gemelo intentaba comunicar con el Ministerio.  
–¿Cómo supo lo de Eli?  
Louis le miró con indecible horror, obviamente incapaz de comprender cómo Tomas sabía eso. ¡Era tan Gryffindor su hermanito!  
–Por la Corazón de Bruja –explicó al fin. –Todo el número está dedicado a ustedes dos, aunque hablan también del resto de la familia. ¡Dicen cosas horribles de él!

Joshua logró meter la cabeza en el fuego por fin y sus palabras dejaron de ser audibles. Otro sonido atrajo la atención de los dos hermanos: la puerta estaba cediendo.

–¿Qué hace? –casi gritó Louis al percibir el flujo oscuro como un latigazo.  
–Ejercita viejas habilidades –explicó Tomas con un dejo de alegría.

No estaba seguro de cómo, pero el hecho de que Draco estuviera usando magia negra para abrir la puerta le producía cierta satisfacción. Un cosquilleo se extendía desde sus pies deformes y hacia arriba por las piernas…

No duró mucho, la puerta acabó de saltar hacia el interior y un muy enfadado Draco Potter–Malfoy accedió a la estancia. En ese momento, su hijo terminó de hablar por el fuego y volteó hacia él con ojos duros. Joshua reunió todo su valor y corrió a plantarse entre su hermano mayor y el padre, Louis le secundó.

–¡Fuera! –siseó Draco.  
Los gemelos temblaron, pero permanecieron firmes.  
–Esto es un asunto entre Tomas y yo –insistió a la vez que les apuntaba con la varita.  
–Papá viene en camino –la voz reposada del pequeño Slythering contradecía abiertamente su mano sudorosa.  
Draco hizo una mueca, mezcla de sonrisa y desdén que extrañó a los gemelos, pero más aún les extrañó su respuesta.  
–Tu padre... ¿Acaso me interesa lo que diga tu padre?

Tomas abrió mucho los ojos a la vez que la luz se hacía en su cerebro. Ciertamente, Harry no contaba. El no tenía ni pizca de sangre Potter, y el veela ofendido se apresuraba a tomar la justicia por sus manos en medio de la ofuscación. Lo miró de nuevo.

Draco llevaba una túnica negra ligera y pantalones del mismo color, la varita estaba firmemente asida en su mano derecha, mientras el estrujado ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja pendía de la izquierda, al descuido. Los cabellos estaban recogidos en una cola de caballo que dejaba libre solo un mechón en la sien izquierda, este le caía sobre la frente y hasta la mitad del torso. Sus ojos, por Merlín, sus ojos eran duros y se movían constantemente por toda la habitación, controlando cualquier movimiento. La magia pulsaba de manera casi visible, adueñándose del sitio y asimilando el poder de todos los objetos a su alrededor, lista para robar la magia de las personas en su proximidad, de ser posible. De alguna extraña manera, Tomas supo que esa era la imagen que por años amaran Riddle y Potter, la imagen del mejor mortifago de Gran Bretaña.

–Eres bello –se le ocurrió decir con voz ronca.  
Tal declaración le valió un par de miradas pasmadas y otra cargada de repentino temor.  
–Bello y letal –aclaró y se echó a reír. Asustado de si mismo, notó como un tercer calificativo escapaba de sus labios –Mi dragón.

¿Desde cuando le parecía "bello" su padre? Porque la inflexión dada a la palabra no dejaba lugar a dudas. Había notado una profunda sensualidad en Draco, la sensualidad que emana del peligro. Aquello era demencial. ¿Acaso no amaba a Elihaj? Si, y mucho. Sin embargo, la violenta irrupción de Draco había despertado en él algo… una añoranza difícil de controlar. Ese sentimiento novedoso había dictado las palabras. No recordaba haber sentido antes esto. ¿Cómo se puede añorar lo que no se conoce?

Draco dio un paso atrás y su rostro, naturalmente pálido, se tornó gris. Tomas dejó de mirarle para inspeccionar la salita, que lucía algo ajada tras el despliegue de furor del rubio. Frunció el ceño al notar que un pequeño jarrón chino se había pulverizado.

–Era bello –comentó con voz triste. 

Draco asintió en silencio. Tomas giró el rostro y sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo: gris con gris, temor contra extrañeza. Los labios del rubio comenzaron a temblar, el joven hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento y Draco calló de rodillas. 

–No…  
–¿No qué? –demandó una voz dura a espaldas de Tomas.  
Draco corrió como una flecha a hundirse en los brazos de su esposo. Empezó a disculparse con balbuceos incoherentes.  
–Lo siento… no lo volveré a hacer… me asusté… yo lo leí y… las palabras empezaron a bailar… ellos siempre… los odio Harry… los odio tanto…

Harry escuchó sus deshiladas disculpas con paciencia. Estrechó el delgado cuerpo contra su pecho, masajeó la nuca con movimientos tiernos y firmes, dejó que su hombro se mojara, suspiró.

Barrió con los ojos el lugar: los gemelos asustados, mirando a Tomas y Draco alternativamente; Tomas que giraba lentamente en su silla y le enfrentaba, logrando enmascarar casi toda su inquietud; los muebles y adornos repentinamente envejecidos, elocuente prueba de la furia de su esposo; el ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja olvidado en el suelo. No hacía falta mucho cerebro para comprender.

Sin dejar ir a Draco, dio unos pasos hasta alcanzar un amplio butacón. Se sentó allí y acomodó al rubio en sus piernas. Ahora el veela solo hipaba bajito y frotaba su nariz contra el pecho del hombre.

–¿Alguien me va a decir cómo lograron enfadar a su padre?  
Louis dio un paso hacia ellos. Harry sonrió para alentarlo.  
–Fue culpa nuestra. Compramos la revista para burlarnos de Tomas, pero papá Draco la vio y se indignó. No nos dio tiempo a decirle que Elihaj no es como dicen ahí.  
Harry asintió y extendió una mano.  
–_Accio_ Corazón de Bruja –murmuró y el ejemplar saltó a sus manos. –_Reparo_ –las hojas se alisaron para hacer nítidos a los dos jóvenes de la portada. Miró a su hijo mayor. –¿Es con quién has salido estás semanas?  
El chico asintió en silencio.

Harry comenzó a hojear el número. Había fotos de los dos jóvenes en sitios diversos: reconoció al primer vistazo el palco familiar en el Teatro del Ballet Ruso, la Galería Tate, el club VIP 14 de Londres. En todas las imágenes el tal Elihaj lucía una cara de innegable disgusto y Tomas unas miradas de arrobamiento escandalosas. El conjunto era humillante, por decir lo menos, y comprendió el ultraje que significa todo eso para Draco. Más adelante una crónica sobre el Ministro, su esposo, sus tres hijos y las singulares circunstancias del matrimonio. Revisó con cuidado la información. No, no habían dicho más de lo permitido, aunque lo permitido siempre bastaba para sulfurar al rubio.

Un dossier acerca de sus amistades, y personas cercanas. Fotos y resúmenes biográficos de los Weasley sobrevivientes (al menos tuvieron el decoro de callarse lo de Ginebra), Hermione y su fracasado matrimonio con Ron (por suerte él ya no leía Corazón de Bruja), la doble vida de Severus Snape y Remus Lupin (aquí tampoco habían llegado demasiado lejos), los Lovenwood, los Zabinni, Tonks y sus amantes, Hanna Habbot, Terry Boot… Nada del otro mundo en general.

¡No podía faltar! Varias páginas para las familias Malfoy y Black. No solo el dinero, aunque eso se mencionaba, sino la tradicional afición a las Artes Oscuras y la discriminación. Retratos de Lucius, Narcissa y Bellatrix (nada sobre de Sirius y no supo si alegrarse de ello) e informes acerca de los "trágicos" finales de cada uno. Se regodeaban especialmente en la muerte del patriarca Malfoy, al que Harry ultimara en una batalla cerca de Bristol. También "olvidaban" mencionar la labor de Draco como espía durante la Segunda Guerra ("No hay pruebas de eso, señor Potter. Entréguenoslo mientras investigamos" habían sido las palabras que aún le dolían). No estaba explícito, pero remachaba en el lector la extrañeza ante el posterior matrimonio.

Casi al final, un material sobre la familia Suchowljansky y sus negocios. A pesar de estar lleno de errores y ridiculeces que ilustraban el total desconocimiento del mundo muggle, el mensaje era claro: Elihaj era un chico de la clase media cuyo erario se estaba multiplicando a ojos vista desde hacía dos semanas, las mismas que llevaba dejándose ver junto al hijo mayor del Ministro y el ex–teniente de Voldemort. El reportero se preguntaba cómo este "joven bello y emprendedor" (el mismo Harry no pudo evitar apretar los puños ante el ofensivo eufemismo) había logrado acercarse tanto a una persona naturalmente retraída como Tomas Potter–Malfoy, condenado a una niñez solitaria por las medidas de seguridad que le rodeaban y su extraña enfermedad.

Cuando terminó su apresurada lectura, Harry se volvió hacia Tomas con interés. La dura mirada que lo recibió despertó fantasmas en su alma…

–¿Es cierto que le has pagado por salir contigo?

Tomas demoró un poco ante la pregunta. Consciente de que la respuesta equivocada enervaría de nuevo a su padre. Recordó el acuerdo de las escaleras "¿Me concederás una cena por cada cliente que te envíe, y gaste cuatro mil?" y la descarnada conclusión "¿Pretendes alquilarme, Tomas Potter–Malfoy?". Lo había hecho, si, pero se sorprendió de no arrepentirse ni un poquito. Su Elihaj valía cualquier estratagema.

–Indirectamente –admitió al fin.  
–Entonces es cierto –gruñó el rubio.  
Una mirada de su Elegido bastó para hacerle callar.

Harry citó un fragmento del artículo: "No deja de llamar la atención que la modesta joyería se vea repentinamente asediada por famosos de diverso origen, todos relacionados de un modo u otro con la familia Potter–Malfoy". Luego miró preocupado a Tomas.

–¿Acaso no encontraste otro modo de llamar su atención?  
El muchacho ladeó la cabeza y soltó una risa amarga.  
–¿Cómo llamó la atención de alguien tan bello? En Howgarts todos le rodean, incluso muchos suprematistas, pregúntales –señaló vagamente a los gemelos. –El es perfecto y yo... –sintió que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. –Los dioses me permitieron encontrarlo en esa horrible tienda. Vi la oportunidad y la tomé. ¡¿Qué me reclaman!  
–El egoísmo, Tomas –explicó Harry. –¿Te has preguntado qué siente cada vez que lo obligas a salir contigo? ¿Has pensado qué hará cuando lleguen a la escuela y lo humillen por esto?  
–¡No se atreverán! –afirmó Tomas con mal contenido horror.  
Draco giró para mirar a su hijo a los ojos, se daba perfecta cuenta de que el chico no había pensado en las repercusiones de su desesperado intento de seducción.  
–Si lo harán. Cuando des la espalda y trate de hacer valer su propio poder, se reirán en su cara. Le van a preguntar qué se siente venderse, qué se siente dejarse tocar por unas manos que le repugnan, dejarse besar por unos labios que detesta...  
–El no me detesta –siseó Tomas.  
Pero Draco no se detuvo, mantuvo sus ojos clavados en los del chico y siguió con voz fría sus admoniciones.  
–Luego le ofrecerán más galeones por una noche de lo que tú has gastado en estas semanas. Nadie va a creer que no lo forzaste, que es inocente aún y acabará entregándose al menos desagradable en un desesperado intento de reivindicarse. Intento estéril, por supuesto. Luego te odiará para siempre.

Para cuando la palabra "siempre" fue dicha, los ojos de Tomas era puro pánico. El chico logró tranquilizar su respiración a duras penas y volvió a enfrentar la mirada gris del rubio, ahora de pie, a la espera de su respuesta. Tomas no se dio cuenta de ese detalle, su propia y desesperada mente apenas registraba el mundo exterior. Las imágenes de Elihaj asediado, prostituido por despecho hacia él, ardían en su corazón. Tal vez por eso, su reposta fue tan escandalosamente acertada.

–Él no es como tú. 

Harry abrió la boca, pero un gesto de Draco le detuvo. El rubio sonrió apenas, y entonces percibió su hijo, en una leve caída de ojos, que había dicho justo lo que de él se esperaba. No era la mirada mezcla de temor y orgullo de siempre, sino la más dolorosa victoria.

–No hace falta que lo sea, porque tú eres como tu padre.

Draco paseó sus ojos extraviados por la habitación. Nadie se movía, el impacto de sus palabras era demasiado como para reaccionar. Se odió por saber tanto de la maldad, tanto de cómo prevalecía la sangre. Dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta, pisadas oscilantes, de persona al límite de sus fuerzas. El hechizo le retuvo y habló bajito, con los ojos bajos, sin girar hacia su esposo.

–Voy a mi habitación. 

No necesitaba verlo asentir. Las ataduras se transformaron en una senda tenuemente iluminada ante sus pies. Antes de continuar recordó al jarrón.

Ese pequeño objeto era el primer regalo que Harry le enviara a San Mungo cuando la caída del Oscuro. Tenía un hechizo contenedor selectivo, de manera que absorbía magia del entorno y la cedía a Draco cada vez que lo tocaba. La magia de Harry Potter, de ese hombre que lo amaba a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba manchado con algo más que sangre inocente. A pesar de Tomas.

–_Reparo_.

El mareo nubló sus ya exhaustos sentidos mientras efectuaba el conjuro. Se balanceó peligrosamente y solo evitó la caída al sostenerse en el marco de la puerta destrozada. En verdad era patético. Dedujo que Harry percibía por sí mismo su tremenda debilidad, porque el lazo dejó de ser un camino para envolverle, y lo hizo desaparecer.

Harry no dijo una palabra hasta que su esposo se esfumó. De hecho, no dijo una palabra mientras daba tres cortos pasos hacia su hijo mayor y le cruzaba el rostro de una sonora bofetada. Tomas no necesitaba un espejo para saber que la marca de los cuatro dedos estaba allí, roja sobre su piel levemente bronceada, ni un examen de conciencia para saber que lo merecía.

El padre cerró los ojos en un desesperado intento de contener las lágrimas, su voz fue un gruñido ronco que no debía aclarar su destinatario.

–A sus cuartos.

Los gemelos tardaron en reaccionar. Toda la pelea les había dejado descentrados, presas de un asombro y miedo tremendos. Ellos sabían que papá Harry era muy poderoso –gracias a ello estaban haciendo el cuento– y que papá Draco había sido un hechicero terrible –segundo del malvado Lord Voldemort– algo que aún se notaba a pesar de las restricciones, si te fijabas bien. En cuanto a Tomas, por algo estaba en Ravenclaw ¿no? y ambos sabían de su intransigencia en el tema de Elihaj. Sin embargo, todo este despliegue de poder y resentimientos era algo que los superaba, que los estremecía en lo más profundo. No era el asunto de quién estaba mejor dotado en poder, sino de quién dejaba escapar de modo más violento sus pasiones sepultadas.

Louis tiró de la mano de su gemelo. Ambos se fueron casi de puntillas, sin atreverse a mirar de frente a su padre o a su hermano.

–Estarás contento –espetó Harry cuando se halló solo con Tomas en la habitación.

El chico no contestó. Como tres semanas antes, los golpes eran preferibles a las palabras. Podía lidiar con el odio, con el dolor, pero no con los razonamientos. Apretó los labios.

–Aunque te extrañé, debes saber que Draco está muy contento ahora, a su retorcida manera. Le acabas de demostrar que no tienes nada que envidiar a tu abuelo Lucius o a su queridísimo Amo –se inclinó hacia él y apoyó las manos en los brazos de su silla. –¿Es eso lo que pretendes? ¿Acabar con la poca cordura que le queda? ¿Recordarle en qué miserable estatus se encuentra por culpa de las mismas personas que debieron protegerlo, darle una niñez feliz y una adolescencia tranquila? ¿Castigarlo por defender la vida de quienes amaba usando algo más que maleficios y escudos? –Harry alejó su rostro un poco y sonrió de manera malvada. –Tal vez no. Acaso piensas en provocarme hasta que te eche de la casa, entonces podrás vagar por ahí, lleno de autocompasión y decirte que lo mejor era poner distancia entre tu padre y tú, ahorrarle la tortura. Pues te diré algo: NO LE VOY A HACER EL JUEGO AL CERDO DE TU DIFUNTO PADRE.  
–Te van a oír –gimió Tomas todo encogido.  
–¿Ahora te preocupa que me oigan? –rió Harry y chasqueó los dedos.

Ante los ojos asombrados del chico, se hizo visible una fina red azulada, cubría las paredes, el cielo raso y el suelo, aislándoles del resto de la casa. El hombre se le acercó de nuevo, esta vez las señales de la ira casi ausentes de su rostro.

–A ver, en la conversación que tuvimos después de lo del pensadero, ¿qué parte de "se siente culpable" no entendiste?  
–Yo... Si entendí todo, pero es que papá dijo cosas muy feas sobre Eli. ¡Nadie puede hablar así de él!  
–Entonces deberías meditar mejor tus planes de conquista –el muchacho fue a interrumpirlo, pero el padre le detuvo con un gesto. –No hace falta que me digas que eso no es una simple conquista, se te nota por encima de la capa. De lo que se trata es de que te estaba diciendo la verdad Tomas. La revista es solo una muestra de lo que puede desatarse sobre ese chico al que quieres tanto. Para ti no será nada terrible, solo habrás actuado como hacen los Malfoy desde hace siglos: comprando lo que desean, pero ¿y él? Es cierto que Draco lo dijo de modo descarnado, pero lo hizo porque le importas, porque estaba narrando sus propias experiencias. No puedes esperar que, además de compartir algo tan complicado, lo haga con florituras verbales.  
–No quiero florituras –repuso Tomas, fastidiado por no poder argüir nada serio–, quiero respeto para mis sentimientos.  
–¡Entonces respeta los de las personas que te rodean! Por ejemplo: Draco y Elihaj. No va ser provocado escándalos y poniendo el dinero de puente, que te acercarás a ellos.  
–¡Eli no me hace caso de ninguna otra manera!  
–¿Debo suponer que no hablan durante esas interminables citas? Si no tienen nada en común ¿para qué lo quieres? Ajá, sonríes, pues dejarás de sonreír ahora. ¿Eres tan cobarde que no confías en tu propia capacidad para que deje plantados a ese montón de admiradores?

Tenía razón, la sonrisa se congeló en los labios del chico al recordar las miles de veces que se apartó del camino de Eli en la escuela, o fingió ignorarlo, o cortó sus escasos intentos de conversación con unos monosílabos dictados por la torpeza.

–Yo... –Tomas se abrazó a si mismo y dejó vagar los ojos hacia la revista. En la cubierta, Elihaj tenía una media sonrisa absorta, lejana.

Estaban ambos frente a una marina del Mediterráneo. El profundo mar ocupaba tres cuartos de la imagen, el resto reflejaba una costa áspera, y numerosos desvencijados botecitos. El conjunto realzaba el caballo castaño oscuro –como la madera de los botes que oscilaban con la marea– y el azul profundo de sus ojos –como el inalcanzable horizonte acuático del lienzo. Tomas sintió que algo se quebraba en su interior y las palabras brotaron incontenibles de su pecho.

–Recuerdo cuando lo vi en la tienda de Madam Malkin, asombrado de todo; y cuando abordó el Expreso. Luego el sombrero gritó "Griffidor", y lamenté tanto no estar en su casa... Desde el principio fue el favorito de muchos, pero rechazó todas las invitaciones con una palabra que tuve que buscar en el diccionario "sodomita". El no era un sodomita, declaró y no pensaba dejarse engatusar por corruptores pervertidos. Tenías que haber visto su cara cuando se topó de bruces con Víctor Krum y su esposo, que ya andaba por el sexto mes de embarazo. ¡Se pasó una semana en la biblioteca! Tengo sus gestos grabados en las pupilas, y sus gustos, y sus miedos, y sus sueños. Pero es tan bello y yo...  
–Eres inválido, tienes la columna vertebral como la línea de la costa de Noruega y el dedo meñique más largo que el anular –completó su padre.  
Tomas asintió, derrotado. Harry siguió adelante.  
–Y como no puedes decirle que lo amas, lo chantajeas, pero, convencido de que no es su culpa, lo defiendes ante tu padre de la peor de las maneras posibles –nuevo asentimiento.  
El hombre tomó delicadamente su barbilla y le obligó a alzar el rostro.  
–Eso debe cambiar. Para empezar, vas a disculparte con Draco –casi podría haber reído con el horror en las facciones de Tomas, de no estar en el aprieto en que estaban. –No ahora, por supuesto, pero si esta tarde. Supongo que para la cena lo habré calmado lo suficiente.

Harry se irguió y respiró hondo. Chasqueó los dedos y el hechizo de privacidad desapareció, luego movió ambas manos a su alrededor y la habitación quedó restaurada. Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y sonrió al hijo.

–Voy a ver a Draco, pero puedes empezar a ganar su simpatía buscando a tus hermanos para cocinar, dice Severus que Joshua y tu son muy buenos en pociones.   
Tomas asintió, pero no lo dejó ir.  
–¿Y Eli?  
–De eso hablaremos luego, cuando te hallas enfrentado a los demonios del secreto arte culinario. ¿De acuerdo?

El muchacho asintió y Harry se fue escaleras arriba, si lo que sospechaba era cierto... Se estremeció al recordar el rostro gris del veela, al borde de un ataque de pánico. Entró a la habitación despacio, concentrado en no alterarle más aún, pero Draco soltó un respingo y se acurrucó en el lecho hasta volverse una bolita temblorosa. Era así en los primeros meses de su matrimonio, cuando esperaba que le agredieran a cada gesto.

Se acercó y tomó una mano del rubio entre las suyas. Draco ni siquiera le miró a los ojos, su voz fue un susurro desesperado.  
–Mátame.  
Harry casi se echa a llorar. Creyó que nunca regresarían a ese punto. Se alegró como pocas veces de que el enlace le impidiera a Draco atentar contra su vida.  
–Mátame... por favor.  
El moreno desestimó sus palabras con una negación de cabeza.  
–Duerme –ordenó muy suave.

Para aliviarlo, susurró unas palabras y tomó para si los sentimientos y pensamientos dolorosos. Era un proceso agresivo, pero cuando Draco se perdía, no tenía más remedio que meterse a deshacer los retruécanos de su atormentada alma. El rubio gimió al sentirlo irrumpir en su mente, pero no se reveló, dejó que el dolor fluyeran mientras su esposo le penetraba.

Harry desenfocó totalmente los ojos y perdió contacto con el mundo físico. Supo que se hallaba en ese sitio que Draco y él compartían, donde los secretos dejaban de existir. No le gustaba ir allí, donde era evidente cuán a su merced estaba su esposo. No deseaba este enlace, nunca la había deseado, pero... Allí estaba el recuerdo de minutos antes, cuando Draco apareció en la habitación y se tumbó en la cama, tembloroso, débil, asustado de comprobar que sus peores pesadillas estaban tomando forma.

Tal vez Tomas tenía razón, pensó. Tal vez él también se había vendido una y otra vez, aún sin saberlo. Se había vendido a la Orden a cambio de la seguridad de Severus; luego a Potter, por su estúpida herencia veela; luego al Voldemort y todo el Círculo Interno, a cambio de información para mantener con vida a Potter –porque esa era su única esperanza de sobrevivir; y finalmente...

Cuando despertó en esa sala de San Mungo, supo que algo diferente al amor le mantenía con vida. ¿Era culpable por haber deseado que viviera? Ya nada quedaban de su orgullo o su valor, apenas podía reconocer al hombre de ojos asustados y rostro lleno de cicatrices que le miraba desde el espejo. Quería que lo dejaran en paz, huir muy lejos y olvidar la magia, los veelas y esa horrible poción que el cerdo de Voldemort le administrara.

Entonces Harry le ofreció la salida: solo debían enlazarse, él lo protegería de todo y todos. Ya no creía merecer su amor, pero recordó vagamente que era un Malfoy. Aceptó. El honor de este Griffindor había demostrado ser resistente. Todo pasó a las mismas manos que le acariciaran con reverencia: las haciendas, las cuentas de banco, las colecciones de armas, la acciones en empresas de medio mundo. Las herencias Potter, Black y Malfoy se unieron en un matrimonio arquetípico entre magos pura sangre: sin elecciones, sin contacto físico, pero con ataduras eternas y sagradas. Para su sorpresa el Honor Griffindor resistió la prueba del poder absoluto.

Deseó estallar, bajar esas escaleras que por años se le hicieron interminables para gritarle a Tomas que si, que se había vendido por él. Por traerle al mundo y seguir vivo. Para acunarle, vigilar sus primeros pasos, llevarlo a la escuela, regalarle su primera escoba, secar sus lágrimas. Pero no podía. Estaba vivo porque era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no confiesan sus debilidades ante nadie. Solo sonríen y siguen adelante, eliminando obstáculos sin resentimientos, recordando las ofensas y sin perdonar a quienes los ofenden.

A veces era débil ante Harry, porque lo amaba más allá del raciocinio y la cordura.  
¿Amaba así a Tomas?

¡No y mil veces no! El no podía, no debía amar al hijo de Tom Marvolo Riddle, un sucio mestizo paranoide genocida con delirios de grandeza. Ese ser lo había violado durante ocho años, había asesinado a su madre, había enviado a morir a su padre, había enfangado el nombre de su familia. Ese desgraciado que rompió en pedacitos su alma al mantenerlo apartado de su Elegido. Nunca sentiría por Tomas más que el deber de la sangre. Eran su sangre y la sangre del bendito Salazar Slythering las que corrían por ese cuerpo tan parecido al de... Lo dejó vivir porque no tenía la culpa, por elemental sentido del deber para con ese legado que solo pudo mantener a flote –deliciosa ironía– a costa de venderse.

Harry rompió el contacto, y comprobó, satisfecho, que Draco se había rendido al cansancio. Resopló con resignación en lo que arropaba a su rubio, ¡por Morgana! Su familia no era normal ni para los cánones mágicos.

¿Acaso cuesta tanto decir "Te quiero"?

TBC...


	8. Esa es mi palabra de mago

SECRETOS DE FAMILIA  
**8 Esa es mi palabra de mago**

Elihaj dio media vuelta y reinició su paseíto a lo largo de la muralla de la Torre de Londres. Consultó el reloj: 7:53 p.m. ¡Aún faltaban siete minutos! Maldijo interiormente a su amigo Levi, que había pasado a recogerle antes de lo usual porque su propia cita era a las 7:30 p.m. ¿Resultado? Elihaj llevaba quince minutos dando vueltas alrededor de la Torre, temeroso e impaciente. Se subió el cuello de la chaqueta y acomodó su larga y rizada cabellera para que le cubriera el rostro. ¿Por qué no se adelantaba por una vez el chofer de Tomas? Esta era su séptima cita, debía saber ya que siempre estaba en el punto de encuentro antes de la hora fijada. Si alguien llegaba a verlo…

Tan entretenido estaba en asustarse, que casi choca con un par de viejas cargadas de paquetes. Una de ellas le miró fijo. ¿Le habría reconocido? Estrujó convulsivamente los objetos en el interior de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y apretó el paso, a la vez que hundía la cabeza entre los hombros.

"Estoy paranoico" se reprochó, pero al instante pegó la espalda a la pared y contuvo el aire. Un par de hombres de mediana edad, con sombreros picudos y rizos delante de las orejas, se detenía para llamar un taxi. Elihaj se deslizó a lo largo del muro con el mayor silencio posible. Unos quince metros más allá, se decidió a volver el rostro: los hasídicos abordaban un auto con lentitud y el ya familiar mercedes negro se acercaba justo detrás.

"¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi?". Sin contener un resoplido, Elihaj saltó al bordillo y se introdujo en el coche, a tal velocidad que cayó en los brazos de Tomas. Este sonrió y enlazó sus manos tras la espalda del recién llegado.

–Ahora sobre decir que es una buena noche.  
Pero el Griffindor hizo una mueca y se apartó hacia el otro lado del amplio asiento trasero. Chequeó su reloj.  
–Llevo veinte minutos ahí.  
–No tenía idea…  
–Está bien, por supuesto que no es tu culpa –le cortó.  
Tomas se mordió los labios y asintió. ¿Dónde estaba su soberbia Malfoy ahora? No importaba, ya se había acostumbrado a la tensión de Eli al inicio de cada encuentro.  
–¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó en tono neutral.  
Elihaj volvió a palpar los billetes en el interior de su bolsillo y sacudió la cabeza, inseguro.  
–Es un sitio muggle.  
–Estamos en un sitio muggle –ironizó Tomas.  
–Quiero decir que es un sitio nocturno de muggles –explicó sin levantar la vista.  
–Ajá –respondió Tomas, ya cansado de aquel ridículo pudor. –¿Me das la dirección? Así puedo mandar por delante a mis mortifagos y, cuando lleguemos, ya no será un sitio muggle.

Eli le contempló sin comprender. De pronto Tomas no sonaba como el chico simpático y paciente al que se había habituado el último mes. En su voz había cierta resonancia dura, casi cruel, que dejó una semilla de miedo en su interior. El joven Potter–Malfoy sacudió la cabeza, en gesto arrepentido, luego le tomó la mano.

–Lo siento querido, de veras. Pero he tenido un día muy duro. Fuimos al Callejón Diagon a comprar los útiles escolares, y cuando digo todos, me refiero al Clan Weasley en pleno ¿te imaginas?

No. En realidad no se lo imaginaba, pero contuvo el deseo de preguntar cada detalle de la jornada, en vista de que a Tomas no le hacía gracia. Se obligó a entrelazar sus dedos con los de su ¿amigo, enamorado, amante? y a que sus palabras fueran el murmullo dulce que le agradaba.

–Garaje Bonaerense, sector 6 del Puerto, Bristol.  
Tomas asintió y fue hacia el tabique de cristal que separaba la amplia cabina del asiento del chofer. Tras unos susurros apresurados, volvió junto a Elihaj.  
–Llegaremos en media hora.  
El castaño no dijo una palabra, solo se recostó y cerró los ojos.

Tomas tenía sus ojos de mar invernal fijos en él, pero no dejaba traslucir sus emociones. ¿Lujuria, ¿orgullo, ¿admiración? Elihaj estaba seguro de que en esa mirada había algo más complejo que el brillo salvaje del cazador satisfecho. De cualquier modo, todo aquella reverencia le deprimía muchísimo. Pero esta noche el moreno no se limitó a contemplarle. Carraspeó un poco y se atrevió a tocarle el hombro para atraer su atención.

Abrió los ojos con esfuerzo.  
–¿Si?  
–Hace dos días salió la "Corazón de Bruja" –el castaño se le quedó mirando, a la espera de alguna información más significativa– y ellos –tragó en seco antes de continuar. –Estamos en la portada.  
Tras esta frase, Tomas extrajo de un compartimiento a la derecha un ejemplar de la publicación. La extendió con vergüenza y esperó.

El rostro del joven Griffindor fue pasando del rojo al blanco y del blanco al gris en la medida que repasaba el escandaloso dossier. En especial le preocupó el hecho de que los periodistas hubieran entrado a la tienda de su padre. ¡Había corrido peligro real! Elihaj aprovechó las notas sobre la moda de otoño para recuperar la compostura, solo entonces levantó sus ojos azules hacia Tomas y habló con voz fría.

–La información sobre tu abuelo es inexacta.  
Tomas parpadeó, confundido.  
–¿Mi abuelo?  
–Dicen que era un miembro respetable de la comunidad mágica y lo cierto es que era un asesino. Potter le concedió un honor inmerecido al matarlo.  
Tomas siguió contemplando a su amado incrédulo. ¡¿A quién le importaba la nota sobre Lucius!  
–Eli ¡Ahí dicen que te estás prostituyendo!  
El castaño se encogió de hombros, como si la idea no le molestara.

El miedo regresó. El miedo a que todo lo que Draco había profetizado se cumpliera, hasta la última palabra. Tomas sintió que un sudor frío surgía de sus manos y que el aire era un caldo pesado, difícil de llevar hasta los pulmones.

–Yo…  
Se detuvo. No podía fallar en las palabras ahora o le perdería, le perdería para siempre y… Mejor no pensar en eso. Empezó de nuevo.  
–Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con la nota sobre Lucius, pero creo que esta frase –tomó la revista y buscó la página dieciséis– "repentina y muy activa vida social, siempre en compañía de un condiscípulo notablemente agraciado y de origen muggle" no es una buena definición para mis salidas de las últimas semanas.  
Elihaj alzó una ceja y a duras penas contuvo el temblor de su voz.  
–¿No?  
Tomas sintió que renacer sus esperanzas.  
–No. Como yo lo veo, tu origen es el último de mis intereses. Te aprecio y respeto por quien eres: por tu inteligencia, tu simpatía y ¿por qué no decirlo? tu poder mágico. Por otro lado, no eres "notablemente agraciado", sino absolutamente bello, perfecto. Y por último –dudó, un vistazo a la mano izquierda del Griffindor, cerrada con fuerza alrededor de un extremo de su chaqueta, le pereció un signo alentador–, yo no te invité a salir porque buscara la compañía de un condiscípulo, sino porque quería…  
Volvió a detenerse y buscó los ojos del otro. ¿Y si lo hacía? Acabó optando por algo menos drástico.  
–Queriapedirtequefuerasminovio.

Eli abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó una mano a la sien. Tenía que haber escuchado mal. Siguió esperando.

Tomas ya había gastado sus reservas de paciencia, se merecía todo eso por un inicio tan torpe, ¿no? Así que renunció a las medias tintas en un gesto suicida que llevaba –sin dudas– el sello de los Potter: Se dejó caer al suelo de la cabina y quedó de rodillas ante el joven Griffindor, así que tomó la mano derecha de Eli entre las suyas y carraspeó.

–Elihaj Suchowljansky, deseo que conozcas mi interés en ti y, advertido de ello, me autorices a cortejarte y estar a tu servicio. Si tu inclinación natural no rechaza mis pretensiones y no me encuentras indigno o –de nuevo se cortó, pero la asombrada mirada azul le dio fuerzas– contrahecho, de aquí a un año mis tutores visitaran a los tuyos con los tradicionales obsequios de seda y luz de hadas, para fijar la fecha de nuestra unión. Esa es mi palabra de mago.

Elihaj siguió callado aún varios segundos, tratando de procesar aquella parrafada de gigantescas proporciones. Miró en derredor tratando de descubrir qué le estaba afectando el cerebro, regresó sus ojos espantados a Tomas.

–¿Tu dijiste algo sobre…? –soltó una risa forzada. –Disculpa es que… ¿Vuelves a empezar?  
Tomas lo sacó de dudas con una sola palabra.  
–Casémonos.   
Volvió a reír, pero el miedo empezaba a calar. Tomas no lo sabía ¡¿verdad!  
–Bromeas.  
–No –respondió Tomas muy serio. –Te amo, te amo desde hace tres años. Te amo sin dudas y quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo. Casémonos al terminar el colegio.

Eli lo miró en estado de pánico total. ¿Por qué tenía Tomas que ser tan cruel? ¿Por qué no podía dejar que esos pocos días de agosto pasaran en el sueño? ¿A qué jugar con sus sentimientos a esa escala? A su mente volvieron las dudas tras la primera propuesta… Deseo saltar del auto, pero recordó a tiempo que estaban en el aire, a varios de kilómetros de altura. Y el maldito Tomas ante él, esperando para completar su juego.

–Si lo que quieres es acostarte conmigo, no tienes que prometer tanto –declaró al fin con voz fría.  
Tomas abrió mucho los ojos.  
–¿Acostarme contigo? Yo no…  
–Vamos señor Potter–Malfoy –le interrumpió Eli–, no pretenderá hacerme creer esta historia de amor secreto por un sangre sucia. Usted tiene demasiados donde escoger para…  
–¡No tengo que escoger a nadie! –gritó Tomas mientras empezaba a golpear las paredes de la cabina– ¡Te quiero a ti! ¿Es tan difícil de entender? Yo no tiro mi dinero durante cuatro semanas por un polvo, ¡por Merlín! Te estaba cortejando –confesó con voz repentinamente cansada.  
Eli retrocedió a un rincón del local, asustado por la violenta reacción del moreno. Tomas le miró a los ojos y lanzó un largo suspiro.  
–Te estaba cortejando –repitió–, pero me daba miedo… Me es difícil aceptar el rechazo, por eso fingí que solo quería pasar tiempo contigo. Yo…  
–¿No me deseas? –preguntó el de ojos azules con un hilo de voz.

Tomas le contempló inseguro, los ojos arrasados de lágrimas de su amado le hicieron comprender que una respuesta negativa sería fatal. Pero ¿cómo alguien tan maravilloso era incapaz de concebirse como otra cosa que un objeto decorativo?

–¡Hay Eli! Desearte es poco.  
Ese comentario le valió una sonrisa. Su rostro parecía aliviado, pero, para horror de Tomas, el joven se llevó la mano al cuello de la chaqueta.  
–No, no –atrapó sus manos y las detuvo. –Nada de sexo hoy. ¿Entiendes? Nada de sexo hasta que decidas si te casas conmigo o no.  
La pregunta pareció despertar algo en el interior de Eli.  
–¿Hasta que lo decida? Pero… ¿Entonces es verdad?  
–¡Claro!  
–¿De verdad me amas?  
–Con toda mi vida.

El castaño cerró los ojos y se recostó, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas. Su voz fue un susurro asustado.

–Yo… Yo nunca pensé que tu… Creí que lo había ocultado perfectamente y ahora… No se qué decir Tomas... Me asustas con esa propuesta… Quiero decir, ¿qué dirán tus padres? ¡En especial el señor Malfoy!… Yo no tengo nada más que mi varita y cierta habilidad para las plantas y tú en cambio… Eres hijo de dos hombres extraordinarios y tienes una gran familia, te codeas con lo mejor de la sociedad mágica y muggle… Estamos tan distantes Tomas… Estas semanas fueron como un sueño, pero de todos los sueños se despierta ¿verdad?... Si lo que ocurre es que te diste cuenta y quieres compensarme no lo hagas, por favor… No quiero tu lástima, ni la de nadie… No voy a molestarte con este patético amor que no puedo matar… Lo juro, nunca seré un obstáculo.

Ya no pudo seguir disculpándose. La voz se le quebró en un gemido que trató de ahogar con sus manos. Eli se dobló sobre si mismo y contuvo su trabajosa respiración. No iba a llorar ni temblar ante el fin. No lo haría. Era un Griffindor y no temía a la verdad.

Tomas le acarició la espalda despacio, procesando con dificultad la información entrecortada que Eli dejaba escapar. Lo principal era que lo amaba de vuelta y lo más terrible que no se creía digno de él. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién le había arrancado a su Griffindor las alas? De todos modos, eso era secundario ahora, debía hacer entender al cabezota de su amado que todo era en serio y solo se le ocurrió una manera.

–Elihaj Suchowljansky, deseo que conozcas mi interés en ti y, advertido de ello, me autorices a cortejarte y estar a tu servicio. Si tu inclinación natural no rechaza mis pretensiones y no me encuentras indigno o contrahecho, de aquí a un año mis tutores visitaran a los tuyos con los tradicionales obsequios de seda y luz de hadas, para fijar la fecha de nuestra unión. Esa es mi palabra de mago.

Luego se inclinó y envolvió al tembloroso muchacho entre sus brazos. Eli se dejó abrazar, luego giró para apoyar su mejilla húmeda en el duro pecho del joven Potter–Malfoy y encontró su voz.

–Acepto.  
–Gracias –repuso Tomas muy bajito, con temor a romper el hechizo que había lanzado el bello griffindor sobre ambos.

**TBC...**


	9. El consejo de un viejo amigo

**SECRETOSDE FAMILIA**  
9 El consejo de un viejo amigo

"_Sopla el viento helado del norte.  
Me mira y sus ojos son fríos.  
Mira y sonríe, y luego se va.  
Mis penas envejecen."  
Harén del Palacio Wei, Dinastía Chou (1046 – 771 a. C.)_

La pesada puerta de piedra se cerró a sus espaldas y Harry pensó que en ese instante era muy vulnerable. Estaba sin varita, en un cubículo de piedra de unos cinco metros cúbicos, junto a un auror desconocido y en el fondo de uno de los edificios más seguros del mundo mágico. Sin embargo, desechó esos pensamientos con un gesto que agitó su larga y oscura cabellera.

La pared frente a él empezó a moverse y no pudo evitar recordar que Hermione, Tonks y él habían discutido ese proyecto muchas veces. Nunca pensó que, tras diez años, sería el único de los tres capaz de entrar por su propio pie. Al cabo de interminables segundos la galería que daba a las celdas del pabellón de endemoniados de San Mungo estuvo libre y Harry se dirigió sin dudar a la número 5.

Antes de autorizar su entrada, el medimago de guardia chequeó sus signos vitales y el auror que le acompañaba fingió leer su permiso. Luego entró en funcionamiento el segundo sistema de puertas dobles y él se encontró solo.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya –chilló una voz aguda y burlona. –Cuanto tiempo sin visitarnos querido Potty.

Harry levantó los ojos hacia la esquina, donde la criatura se balanceaba colgada del techo. El sabor de la bilis ganó sus labios al reconocer la larga cabellera roja toda enmarañada y sucia, pero se obligó a sonreír.

–¿Serás un mal conversador?  
La criatura se apartó de la esquina, dio unos pasos en su dirección caminando por el techo. Sus ojos comenzaban a ser visibles. –Mis amigos siempre opinaron que mis chistes de exorcismos fallidos eran excelentes.  
–Los cuentos sobre exorcismos pasaron de moda hace tres siglos.  
La voz se tiñó de falsa amargura. –Nada permanece.

Harry asintió en silencio y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Esperó a que la curiosidad se impusiera. Aunque Yezabel no reinició el diálogo, se acercó dando pequeños rodeos y pudieron estudiarse con calma.

El hombre buscó sus ojos con deseo bien disimulado. Si, allí estaba el contrapunto de amarillo y azul. En otras circunstancias, casi diría que eran unos ojos bellos, con pupilas amarillo claro e irises azul oscuro. Habían pasado ocho años, pero el azul todavía ocupaba más del cincuenta por ciento de su área original. No estaba seguro de que eso fuera bueno o malo. ¿Importaba? Su vida estaba jalonada de víctimas.

Yezabel contempló con codicia la túnica negra con bordados de plata, los botones de coral rojo, como el forro del cuello y los puños. Sabía que Potter no se había vestido con su color preferido por gusto... la boca se le humedeció con anticipación.

–¿Es de estreno? –preguntó señalando con dedo trémulo la pieza.  
El hombre fingió desinterés.  
–¿Esto? No, es un trapo viejo que saqué del baúl de Draco. Creo que alguna vez follamos sobre ella –ignoró con cuidado el jadeo lascivo del anfitrión y arrugó la frente, como si recordara. –No... un par de veces. ¿Te gusta?

Yezabel abrió la boca, sacó la lengua y la dejó así por larguísimos minutos, hasta que un fino hilo de saliva empezó a escurrir y alcanzó el suelo. Potter mantuvo los ojos fijos en la cara deformada por la exagerada mueca sin pestañear.

–Es bonita –dijo el ser, antes de darse vuelta y caminar a su rincón con el trasero bien parado.

Harry consultó su reloj para ahorrarse el espectáculo de esas nalgas cubiertas de cicatrices. Comenzó a contar los segundos: uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco... seis...

–Tal vez me interese ese trapo –admitió Yezabel.  
–Perfecto –convino Potter.  
Sonrieron sin pizca de dulzura.  
–¿Quieres hablar con tu amigo?  
–Y no tengo mucho tiempo ya, así que...

El hombre señaló con el dedo una estrella de cinco puntas dibujada en el centro de la estancia. Cada punta estaba llena de runas, mientras el área central, definida por un círculo de pintura dorada había sido especialmente pulido, de modo que contrastaba con el resto de las paredes, de piedra opaca.

Yezabel se encogió de hombros. Para cualquier lego, era un sacrificio pequeño dejar hablar su hospedero a cambio de esa túnica, pero Harry sabía que, tras ocho años de posesión continua, al demonio le costaba separarse de ese cuerpo. Podría haber pedido más –él se lo habría dado sin pestañear–, pero su orgullo le impedía admitirlo.

El cuerpo cayó en el centro del círculo y una niebla pardusca se condensó a pocos centímetros del techo. Harry deseó saltar y abrazarle, pero sabía que entonces quedaría expuesto a Yezabel y... todo el esfuerzo habría sido inútil. Hubo un gemido y el hombre movió despacio sus brazos, luego levantó la cabeza. El rostro amable y cansado de Ronald Weasley fue visible a través de sus enmarañados cabellos rojos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco terminó de firmar los documentos y los pasó a su secretaria. La mujer los acomodó en el file correspondiente y permaneció a la espera de instrucciones. El rubio empezó a hablar sin siquiera mirarla, con sus ojos concentrados en el paisaje campestre que alegraba el ventanal.

-Quiero una reunión con los jefes de todas las filiales y subsidiarias dentro de diez días. Que envíen por adelantado cortes del balance de su gestión hasta agosto y las perspectivas de crecimiento para los próximos 18 meses. Esos informes deben ser remitidos en una semana a los supervisores de nuestra casa matriz en Londres, para que ellos rindan informe de sus áreas en la reunión que te indico.

Se hizo una pequeña pausa. Catherine aprovechó para salvar la información de su block digital y serenarse. Aún tuvo tiempo de espiarle antes de que volviera a hablar y comprobó que el jefe lucía más joven y a la vez más preocupado que nunca. Que convocara a todos los actores de su vasto imperio y dudara al impartir órdenes eran elementos más que elocuentes, razonó, pero la siguiente instrucción acabó por descolocarla.

-Manda reservar una suite en algún hotel discreto de Londres. Que tenga una oficina apta para reuniones de hasta cuatro personas, tantas líneas de teléfono como estimes y una buena despensa de comida sana. Debe estar cerca de Malfoy Corporation.

Draco se levantó y dirigió sus pasos al ventanal. En el complicado código que crearan a lo largo de diez años eso significaba "Es todo, pregunta tus dudas o ve a trabajar".

Catherine hizo girar su silla, ahora podía ver la espalda del jefe y sus finas manos enlazadas por detrás, a la altura de la cintura. Antes de hablar, la joven no pudo evitarse un nuevo bufido interno por el hecho de que un hombre con tanto dinero y belleza fuera gay. Por un instante pensó que su pregunta era ridícula, pero luego recordó que ya era bastante raro que el jefe anunciara un viaje a Londres para inicios de septiembre.

-¿Habitación matrimonial?

Esperó. El único tema que el señor Malfoy no toleraba era mencionar su orientación sexual, solo Catherine podía mencionarlo de manera oblicua.

Era su trabajo preguntar porque, a pesar de las leyes, algunos locales se amparaban en complicadas objeciones de conciencia para no recibir a las parejas del mismo sexo.

No que ella lo considerara a los homosexuales sub-gente –solo era frustrante en el caso de Malfoy y su esposo-, pero la habían contratado para mediar ¿cierto? Y para mucha gente el matrimonio Potter-Malfoy y sus tres hijos eran de lo más atípico –a ella solo le parecía raro el hijo mayor, pero se callaba muy bien ese detalle.

-Pide una cama grande, si. Por si te ligas a alguno de mis gerentes.

Catherine apartó los ojos de su block y levantó el dedo, como si fuera a aclarar que ella no era de _esas_. Luego decidió que era mejor cerrar los labios en lo que la idea penetraba en su interior. Volvió a abrir la boca, pero vio que el jefe giraba para taladrarla con sus bellos ojos grises y no emitió sonido alguno.

-Están limpiando nuestra casa de Londres –explicó él en lo que regresaba a su mesa. –No es la más querida de mis posesiones, pero Harry y yo la ocuparemos este invierno. Esa dirección es reservada, por supuesto. Oficialmente estaremos solo tu y yo en la suite que te ordené reservar. Así que pide dos habitaciones sencillas y sala de reuniones. ¿Algo más?

Eso era un claro "Lárgate" y Catherine, que en diez años había visto más de una explosión de furia de su jefe, asintió de prisa y se levantó.

-Por cierto –la voz la detuvo casi en la puerta de la oficina. –Llama a Blaise, recuérdale que su proyecto para la alcaldía de Lyon tiene tres semanas de retrazo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ron se irguió despacio, mientras se acomodaba el cabello para que cubriera la mayor parte de su maltratado cuerpo. Adoraba las visitas de Harry, pero le avergonzaba profundamente su desnudez.

-Me alegra verte, compañero.

El moreno asintió y se balanceó hacia delante y atrás, inseguro. A pesar de llevar tiempo sin demasiado contacto humano, Ron era capaz de reconocer este lenguaje extraverbal.

-¿Cómo están Mione y los niños?  
-Bien, bien. Ella trabaja ahora en la legislación para adopción de medidas contra la contaminación mágica ambiental. Los conjuros mal hechos o no anulados se acumulan, ¿puedes creerlo?  
Ron movió de un lado a otro la cabeza, sus ojos adquirieron un tinte de orgullo que suavizó sus afilados rasgos.  
-Solo ella podría haberlo notado.  
-Arthur promete como bateador, ¿sabes? Este año debe entrar al equipo. William, por otra parte…  
-¿Hay algo mal con él?  
-Depende de cómo te lo tomes –evadió Harry.  
-¡Dime lo que sea!  
-El… sacó las mejores calificaciones de su curso en Pociones.  
Ron frunció el ceño y soltó un suspiro.  
-Severus debe estar furioso…  
-¡Al contrario! Dice que Joshua le ayudó con tutoriales, así que el mérito queda entre serpientes.  
-¡Ese no cambia! Hablando de serpientes, ¿cómo están las tuyas?

Harry dejó caer su máscara de divertido cotilleo. Ahí estaba el tema. No servía de nada que fingiera estar en una visita social. El pelirrojo sabía que no se sometería a la tortura de negociar con Yezabel si no hubiera problemas, verdaderos problemas.

-Malfoy Corporation tiene demandas por prácticas monopolistas en siete países.  
Ron asintió. -Siempre supe que el hurón tenía madera para exprimir a los otros.  
-Oye… -advirtió Harry a su amigo, el pelirrojo sonrió.  
-De acuerdo, tiene talento para los negocios. Eso no te parece ofensivo, ¿verdad?  
-No, en especial porque fui víctima de su… _innata habilidad_ hace unas semanas.  
Ron alzó las cejas, la soledad te obliga a detenerte en los detalles.  
-Ya… ¿Cuándo la explosión en la vecindad de los cerebros?  
El moreno asintió. No iba a preguntar sobre las fuentes de información de su amigo justo delante de cierta nube marrón que no perdía una palabra.

-Su _innata habilidad_ –continuó- acabó restaurando cierto antiguo dibujo que creímos perdido para siempre.  
-Entonces ha empezado –sentenció Ron.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Blaise separó las manos de la mesa de dibujo y escuchó con atención el mensaje que Catherine dejaba en su contestadora. Nada significativo en apariencia, pero las palabras cifraban un código personal y que, alguna vez creyó, no volvería a escuchar.

Se levantó despacio y cojeó hasta la puerta de su estudio, pasó cerrojo a la puerta. Luego caminó hacia un estante de estilo rococó barnizado en rojo y oro que ocupaba la pared norte de la estancia.

-Colmillo blanco –susurró.

El mueble se movió a un lado, dejando paso a una escalera de piedra que parecía perderse en las entrañas del planeta. Pura ilusión, por cierto. En realidad la galería era recta y se adentraba en la colina donde se apoyaba la casa. Era un hechizo simple pero eficiente para atrapar a intrusos que robaran la contraseña, pero no supieran qué iban a encontrar al otro lado del rococó griffindor.

El hombre sonrió con tristeza, palpó su varita en el bolsillo interior de la túnica y cruzó el umbral. Por un instante, consideró la posibilidad de pedir ayuda a su pareja, pero la desechó. De todos modos, solo necesitaba avanzar dos o tres metros para que las barreras le dejaran desaparecer. Ya habría tiempo para contarle, en la noche. Su antebrazo ardió levemente, pero el dolor de su cadera era tan intenso esa mañana que fue sencillo ignorarlo.

Maldijo un par de veces a Nott para entretener el paso, hasta sentir el pulso particular que anunciaba el traspaso de las barreras mágicas de Hura Manor. Se apareció directamente en el mejor butacón de la oficina de Draco.

-Ese Gryffindor te ha hecho olvidar lo útil de las cenas coordinadas.  
Draco siguió redactando unas notas en su agenda en lo que contestaba.  
-Las cenas incluyen a las parejas de los amigos, y tu manía por fingirte recién casado puede enfermarnos de diabetes, querido.

Blaise soltó una risita y esperó a que su amigo terminara de escribir, fuera hasta el bar a servirle un tequila y se sentara frente a él. Paladeo despacio la amarga bebida y soltó un gruñido de satisfacción cuando el alcohol comenzó a amortiguar la punzada de su cadera.

–¿Mejor? –inquirió el rubio.

El otro asintió y dejó el vaso a un lado, se dedicó a estudiar el semblante de su antiguo compañero de escuela. Las señales de la tensión estaban ahí, para quien supiera verlas, y razonó que, por suerte, no muchos podían acercarse a Draco. El cabello hechizado para lucir un corte militar, labios apretados, ojos extrañamente concentrados en la decoración, manos entrelazadas y codos apoyados en los brazos del butacón, ropa griffindor. Todo él gritaba que ese día no deseaba ser en absoluto un Malfoy.

Por su parte, Draco no estaba muy seguro de cómo abordar el tema, ahora que Blaise estaba frente a él. Torció el cuello, inseguro, y sus ojos tropezaron con el ejemplar matutino del _Profeta_.

–Hubo reportes de magia oscura en Escocia este fin de semana.   
–Me invitaron.  
El rubio puso los ojos como platos.  
–Es evidente que quieren tantear el terreno –comentó Blaise con un encogimiento de hombros. –No me presenté, pero tampoco los denuncié.  
–¿Te declaras neutral?  
–Para ellos...  
Draco se levantó y dio un par de vueltas por la oficina. No había manera de que le gustase el gesto.  
–Ya no estás para esos trotes –le recriminó desde detrás de su butaca.  
–No estoy para ningún trote –rectificó el otro en lo que señalaba su cadera deformada–, pero no dejaré que ustedes jueguen a la niñera conmigo. Después de todo, yo no busqué el contacto.  
Draco asintió, y volvió a sentarse. Blaise se alegró de que hubieran pasado rápidamente por encima de ese punto.  
–¿Quién fue?  
–Martin Edgcombe –Draco soltó un corto silbido de asombro. –Yo tampoco podía creérmelo, pero, bueno, siempre está el precedente de Marietta.  
El rubio asintió.

Marietta había sido una de las mejores informante de Voldemort en la Segunda Guerra. Perfectamente camuflada por su traición a Harry, todos la creyeron por años demasiado pusilánime para ser una mortifaga. De hecho, técnicamente no lo era. Su aguzado oído y estratégica posición como despachadora de insumos básicos ayudaba a predecir la orientación y magnitud de los golpes del ministerio. Su sentencia de muerte fue ejecutada por Cho Chang y, aunque la mujer no lo supo nunca, la seguridad con que degolló a su amante permitió apartar las sospechas sobre su fidelidad a la causa de la luz. Veinte años después, Draco se alegró de esa decisión, ahora sabían que el enlace de Marietta y Nott era su hermano, el pacífico vendedor de objetos de cuero Martin Edgcombe.

–¿No te parece que se apresuran? Solo han pasado tres semanas desde que la marca regresó.  
–Quien sea que esté al mando, tiene prisa. Hay rumores sobre una profecía que el Lord dijo en el campo de batalla.  
Draco soltó un gruñido. Por supuesto, todos esos infelices deseosos de ser pisoteados recordaban cada desquiciada palabra del Amo. Prefirió desviar el tema.  
–¿Por qué tu? Casarse con un Weasley es casi traicionar la sangre ¿no?  
–Percy y Ginny hicieron lo posible por "limpiar" el buen nombre de la familia –repuso Blaise, ignorando el estremecimiento que recorría a su amigo. –Supongo que en algunos círculos interpretaron mi matrimonio como un movimiento lateral.  
Si, tenía sentido que imaginaran a Blaise pactando con los Weasley a cambio a conservar sus propiedades, en vez de sospechar toda la melosa y sentimental realidad.

–Y estoy cerca de ti...  
La oración quedó flotando en el aire, como una advertencia de las turbias aguas donde se adentraban.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry apartó los ojos de la figura de su amigo y leyó mecánicamente las inscripciones del suelo. Le embargó la vergüenza. Era un cerdo egoísta, y lo sabía. Podía dar paz a su amigo de la infancia y lidiar con lo que se le venía encima por si mismo, con los recursos de este especio, este tiempo y estos seres de carne, hueso y magia que eran ellos. Pero era ventajoso tener a Yezabel a mano, aunque eso destrozara una familia.

-Deja de torturarte –le ordenó Ron tras leer el súbito abatimiento en sus facciones. –Estoy aquí por voluntad propia.  
-Tengo miedo por ti –admitió el moreno.  
-Como están las cosas, soy el que menos peligro corre. Mi posición asegura a un montón de pelirrojos. Tú eres el que me preocupa, no creo que te dejen seguir en el ministerio si se descubre el pastel.  
-¿Crees que sea una pérdida? –ironizó el otro.  
-Admítelo, no puedes ganarte la vida como mesero y eres demasiado viejo para el nudismo. ¿Alguna otra opción?  
-Siempre puedo seguir escribiendo junto a Joan.  
Ron se carcajeó.  
-¡Qué mujer! ¿Cómo pudo convertir nuestras vidas en esa ridícula historieta? Quiero decir, yo odio a Snape, pero decir que vivía con Colagusano fue…  
-¿Y cómo iba a cotejar sino los testimonios de que otra persona habitaba la casa? –rebatió el moreno. –De todas formas, Severus ya está acostumbrado a que la gente imagine cosas horribles de su vida.  
-Si, pero con él la realidad siempre supera la ficción.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos más, hasta que Ron volvió a la carga.

–Cuatro es un bonito número.  
–Creo que también estoy demasiado mayor para eso –se quejó Harry con un suspiro.  
–Pues yo estoy listo para volver a empezar.

Harry le miró incrédulo. ¿Ron planeaba realmente...? Se asombró de que el encierro apenas le afectara, aunque tal vez fuera esa la mayor prueba de que en verdad esos años de reclusión no habían sido infructuosos, desde el punto de vista de Yezabel.

–Le diré...  
–¡No le digas nada! –interrumpió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa segura. –Ya le diré yo todo, solo procura entrenar duelo y bajar la panza. ¿Vale?

Harry sonrió y asintió. Sabía que casi era hora de irse. Se deshizo la túnica y la dejó en el suelo, luego la empujó hacia Ron. El pelirrojo comenzó a ponerse la pieza con dificultad, sus manos temblaban y le costaba cerrar los botones en lo que echaba miradas inseguras hacia el techo.

–Vete –dijo mientras le daba la espalda. –No quieres verlo.  
No, no quería verlo, pero sintió que sería mejor amigo si...  
–¡Vete! –ordenó con apuro y dureza.

Harry dio unos pasos hacia atrás y salió del perímetro de la estrella protectora, cuando la nube se precipitaba contra su amigo. Ron calló al suelo con un golpe seco y gimió. Yezabel era ahora la silueta de un hombre tendido a su lado... Cerró los ojos con fuerza y recorrió la distancia hasta la puerta a tientas. Se esforzó por no oír las palabras de cariño que el demonio susurraba. La pared de piedra que lo aislaba del universo por diez segundos fue una bendición.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco asintió ante la sencilla declaración.

No era la primera vez que recibían órdenes de espiarse uno a otro. De hecho, el contrachequeo mutuo les había permitido mantener en pie sus fachadas. Todo fue bien hasta que a Nott se le metió en la cabeza que quería el trasero de cierto trigueño de ojos café y empezó a detenerse en detalles... personales.

Saber que un miembro de los batallones de combate calentaba el lecho del amante oficial de Voldemort podría ser un buen elemento de negociación, pensó Theodore. Draco y Blaise consideraron, en cambio, que haberlos "descubierto" era una sentencia de muerte. Nott fue acusado de espiar para Potter e intentar sonsacarle información Zabinni. Murió como merecía, en opinión de todos, pero tuvo tiempo de destrozar la cadera de Blaise con su último movimiento de varita.

El rubio apartó los recuerdos y se concentró en la persona frente a él. Tras la guerra, Blaise se había dedicado a la arquitectura con bastante éxito. Vivía entre Bristol y los campos de dragones de Rumania, disfrutaba de escandalizar a conocidos y desconocidos con su desbordante pasión por Charlie Weasley y enfrentó con calma inaudita la posibilidad de que su bebé tuviera deformaciones congénitas por las maldiciones que Charlie –el gestante- y él mismo habían recibido durante la guerra.

No, la vida del francés no había sido fácil, pero entró en esta nueva confrontación sin molestarse en consultarle.¡Qué tipo este Blaise!

–¿Notas algo distinto en mi? –preguntó de pronto el rubio.  
–¿Aparte de tu disfraz de Griffindor? –bromeó el otro mientras ponderaba su respuesta. –Creo que luces bello, y eso es extraño. Tu parte veela se ha ido opacando con los años...

Blaise se calló de repente, las implicaciones de su propia reflexión le golpearon: la herencia veela, una explosión en el Departamento de Misterios, reaparición de la Marca, Tomas alcanzando los fatales diez y seis, una profecía sobre un heredero.

–¡Por Merlín!  
Draco le dedicó una sonrisa triste.  
–Eso es lo que obtiene Harry por casarse con un animal salvaje.  
–¡Tu no eres un animal! Solo, solo... –Balise se volvió a quedar callado, en realidad no tenía palabras para consolar a su amigo sin faltar a la verdad.  
–Solo soy un mestizo –terminó el rubio. –Y nuestro Amo contó hace diecisiete años con que mis instintos tomarían el control un día cualquiera.

TBC...


	10. Una noticia no tan inesperada

**SECRETOS DE FAMILIA**  
10 Una noticia no tan inesperada

"_He atravesado océanos de tiempo para encontrarte."  
Francis Ford Coppola_

Terminó de colocar los libros, metió el cajón con los ingredientes de pociones en su funda y ajustó el estuche de las plumas. Contempló con ojo crítico el resultado: increíblemente, su equipaje no desbordaba el baúl, de modo que podía crearlo con un simple giro de muñecas, en vez de sentarse sobre la tapa y conjurar una cadena. Sonrió.

El hecho de que descartase muchos libros complementarios había ayudado. Caer en cuenta de que ya no necesitaba llenar sus noches escolares con áridas páginas sobre la organización social de los gigantes le provocaba un sentimiento de ligereza tal... ¡Ahora lo tenía a él!

Fue despacio hacia el escaparate y repasó el uniforme: los pantalones y la camisa bien planchados, la túnica con su escudo reluciente, la corbata azul y negra. Acarició las piezas con la yema de los dedos e imaginó que Eli hacía lo mismo en su pequeña habitación del Caldero Chorreante.

Tres toques cortos en la puerta le sacaron del ensueño.

–Adelante –gruñó algo molesto.

Sus padres entraron a la habitación. Tomas les miró extrañado, normalmente a esta hora ambos ajustaban los detalles de seguridad del Expreso de Hogwarts.

Los adultos parecían incómodos, en especial Potter, que tenía los labios apretados y los puños apoyados en la cintura. El moreno se quedó cerca de la puerta, pasando su peso de una a otra pierna hasta que una mirada demandante del esposo le decidió a atravesar la estancia y situarse tras la silla donde Draco se había acomodado rápidamente.

El rubio fijó sus ojos en su hijo mayor y sonrió.

–Veo que ya empacaste.

Tomas asintió, inseguro sobre si eso era un reproche. En las últimas cuatro semanas habían reconstruido su relación y ahora él estaba ansioso por irse... Draco continuó.

–Se cómo te sientes, y me alegra que desees correr a sus brazos. Tu padre y yo...

El hombre sacudió la cabeza y jugó con sus dedos, no pudo continuar hasta que su pareja le apretó el hombro de manera afectuosa.

–Puedes hacerlo, amor.

Draco asintió y volvió a levantar los ojos hacia su hijo.

–Harry y yo deseamos advertirte, sobre esto.

El hombre levantó la manga de su brazo izquierdo hasta dejar visible el antebrazo. Tomas retrocedió, la marca de Voldemort ya no era una cicatriz desvaída, sino un nítido dibujo negro desde donde una serpiente le sonreía con burla.

–No creo que corras peligro –prosiguió el rubio–, pero Eli si será un blanco seguro.

Tomas sintió como un violento temblor recorría su cuerpo. De repente deseaba muchas cosas: correr a una chimenea y asegurarse de que su amado estaba bien, ir donde los últimos mortifagos y masacrarlos, traer a Eli a su casa y no volver a salir nuca más... Tragó en seco y se esforzó por ralentizar el ritmo de su corazón.

–¿Quieres ir por él?

El muchacho levantó la vista, desorientado. ¿Tan obvia era su inquietud? Supuso que si, porque su padre desvió la mirada hacia el hogar casi apagado, como si fuera indiscreto verlo sacudido por tanta inquietud.

–Yo sentí lo mismo hace mucho, antes de unirme a mi Elegido –explicó.

Tomas se irguió, profundamente ofendido por el comentario.

–Eli no es mi Elegido, sino el hombre que amo.

Draco curvó sus labios en una sonrisa displicente.

–Todavía eres mi hijo, algo habrás heredado, además de esos hermoso ojos.

El chico negó con fuerza.

–Soy un mago. ¡Esa ridícula idea de la herencia veela no va a estropear mi vida!

–Es un hecho –repuso el hombre con frialdad.

–¡Yo no soy esclavo de nadie! ¿Entiendes? Soy libre de amar a quien quiera.

Draco apretó los dientes y luchó contra las ganas de huir. Cuando se alteraba, la voz de Tomas adquiría un tono bajo y duro muy parecido al de Voldemort. Era difícil, muy difícil continuar esta charla. Los dedos de Harry apoyados en su brazo le dieron fuerzas.

–Por supuesto, has elegido a quién amar, pero es un hecho comprobado que los magos con más del treinta por ciento de sangre veela son incapaces de amar por segunda vez. El término Elegido no surgió por manía poética, sino porque usualmente no somos capaces de recuperarnos de un rechazo o de la muerte de nuestra pareja.

El muchacho bufó y se alejó. Harry detuvo la silla y se inclinó para que sus ojos quedaran a la altura de los grises del otro.

–Es tu padre. ¿Recuerdas?

Aún en medio de su agitación, los sentidos de Tomas captaron las entonaciones amenazantes en el pedido, así que se volvió hacia el rubio y esperó, con los brazos cruzados. El último de los Malfoy se sobrepuso a sus temores y avanzó en la explicación con voz impasible

–Como decía, el término elegido se refiere a la tendencia a la monogamia feroz entre la mayoría de los magos y brujas descendientes de mestizaje entre humanos y criaturas mágicas. Los veelas, banshes, licántropos, vampiros, y demás seres no se comportan necesariamente así, pero la mezcla de sangres produce comportamientos peculiares. Sabes eso ¿verdad?

Tomas asintió. ¡Claro que lo sabía! Había crecido con Remus, Fleur, Madame Maxime, los hermanos Tepes y un sin fin de seres "oscuros" más visitando la casa. Pero nunca se había sentido uno de ellos. ¡El no era distinto a los demás! Ya era lo suficientemente complicado ser hijo de ellos para además...

–Generalmente, lo más incómodo de nuestra "peculiaridad genética" no es la monogamia. De hecho, muchos magos y brujas se sienten muy honrados cuando la exigente magia de uno de nosotros le elige como compañero. Lo desagradable es el período de celo.

Tomas repitió la palabra con nerviosismo mal disimulado –¿Celo?

Su padre no estaba hablando de...

–El cuerpo llega a la madurez sexual y es hora de reproducirse –aclaró Draco.

Si. Estaba hablando de... ¡Mierda!

Muy bien, lo primero era tomar las cosas con calma. La imagen de conejos follando, como... ¡como conejos! no era real, pero si aterradora. Respirar hondo, uno, dos, uno, tres. Llena la parte baja de los pulmones y cierra tus sentidos. Soy humano. Tengo manos, corazón, memoria, varita. Soy un mago. Soy un mago y todo esto es información que aprovecharé para el examen de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas o Historia de la Magia.

–Papá, le propuse matrimonio a Eli, pero no pienso que tener hijos sea...

–Nadie ha sido capaz de esperar hasta la boda –le interrumpió el padre.

–¿Perdón?

Su padre le miró exasperado. ¿Cuán claro tenía que ser?

–Tomas, de acuerdo al testimonio de quinientos años de estudio sistemático de los híbridos, ninguno de nosotros puede superar el período de celo siguiente al encuentro con su pareja.

–Eso es ridículo, malintencionado y ¡falso! –escupió el joven. –¿Qué me dices de Remus?

–Que su vida fue miserable –opinó con rapidez Draco. –De cualquier modo, te digo todo esto porque tu primer celo veela comienza la noche de Halloween, serán cuatro semanas.

El joven se miró las manos, presa del pavor. ¿Sería posible que en menos de tres meses esas manos desnudaran a su amado? Eso significaría... Levantó el rostro, decidido.

–No lo haré. Eli y yo estamos construyendo algo muy delicado, no lo voy a estropear por un estúpido instinto animal que no poseo. ¿Entiendes?

Draco hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza.

–Me encantaría que quedes en los libros de historia como el primero que superó la maldición de el celo, pero esto es para si caes –extendió a su hijo un frasco lleno de un líquido azul. –Es una poción anticonceptiva que deben beber ambos.

–¡Te acabo de decir que...!

Draco no prestó atención a su protesta. Se levantó despacio y avanzó a la puerta de la recámara apoyado en Harry. Tomas notó en ese momento que su padre lucía cansado y no había alzado la voz durante toda la charla. ¿Estaría enfermo?

–¿Papá? –la pareja se detuvo y giró hacia él. –¿Estás bien?

–Solo algo cansado –Draco bostezó y algo a su alrededor osciló.

–Tienes que dormir –Harry tomó el brazo de su esposo con firmeza. –Mañana será un día largo.

Tomas asintió y fue a acostarse en cuanto los pasos de sus padres se perdieron en el corredor. Ya en la cama, estuvo mirando el frasquito con inquietud. ¿Sería posible que no resistiera? Si el celo lo llevaba a perder el control, Eli le dejaría, pero si se dejaba arrastrar por el celo, Eli le dejaría. ¡Diablos! Dejó el frasco en la mesa de noche junto a su varita y deseó que el sueño trajera respuestas.

Despertó con los pasos de su padre en la escalera. Sonrió mientras su mente borraba los últimos restos de sueño y esperó ansioso a que se abriera la puerta.

–Buenos días –llamó Harry.

–Buenos días, papá.

Contrario a lo habitual, el joven se levantó y colaboró activamente en su vestimenta.

–¿Ansioso por llegar a Howgarts? –comentó burlón el hombre.

Tomas ni siquiera se fingió ofendido. Tenía una sonrisa radiante y ojos soñadores.

–Voy a verlo de nuevo...

El adulto sonrió y fue en busca de las prótesis. Si alguna duda quedaba del inmejorable humor de Tomas, el que no hiciera ni una mueca cuando le ajusto el artefacto a los muñones fue suficiente.

El joven se apartó del lecho despacio y miró al espejo.

–¿Luzco bien?

–Si –se obligó a decir Harry. –Luces espectacular.

Entonces Tomas dio una vuelta en redondo, como para despedirse de su habitación, y caminó hacia la puerta. Harry le siguió, levitando el baúl tras él. A medida que se afianzaba de nuevo en las prótesis, el andar de Tomas ganó seguridad, de modo que al entrar en la cocina solo un observador atento notaría que sus pies no se doblaban por el empeine con la rapidez usual.

Draco entró tras ellos, levitando los baúles de los gemelos. Llevaba un leve glamour y su olor era... ¿dulzón? Pero su hijo no prestó atención a esos detalles, o al hecho de ser capaz de percibirlos, estaba demasiado emocionado con la perspectiva de ver a Eli. La noche anterior, con el último ripio de lucidez, había decidido que le explicaría a su amor lo del celo. Con la ayuda de Eli podría controlarlo. Seguro.

Todos se sentaron a desayunar. El ambiente era distendido, con los gemelos comentando las bromas que planeaban hacer en complot con Arthur y acerca de las perspectivas del quiditch ahora que John se incorporaba al colegio. Todo fue bien hasta que el reloj dio las nueve y el rubio lanzó una mirada suplicante a su esposo.

Harry carraspeó.

–Chicos, hay algo que su padre y yo queremos decirles. Este invierno lo vamos a pasar en Londres, es posible que incluso la Navidad –los jóvenes fruncieron el ceño, una Navidad en Grimauld Place no era Navidad, aún cuando se reuniera todo el Clan.

El hombre ignoró las miradas acusadoras y siguió hablando.

–No se trata solo de las medidas de seguridad por los episodios de Magia Oscura que se han reportado, sino de comodidad. Yo debo estar cerca del Ministerio y, bueno...

Se detuvo a mirar a Draco, pero el rubio tenía los ojos bajos y se mordía los labios con impotencia. Su esposo lucía tan avergonzado de la situación que ya no quiso alargar más el asunto.

–Debemos estar cerca de San Mungo porque la familia va a crecer –terminó de prisa.

–¿Qué?

Tomas puso los ojos en blanco ante la estúpida pregunta de Louis. ¡Era tan Griffindor su hermanito!

–¡Que vamos a ser cuatro los Potter Malfoy! –le aclaró, luego giró hacia el rubio. –¿Cuántas semanas tienes, papá?

Draco levantó los párpados, asombrado de la suavidad con que había sido hecha la pregunta. Clavó su mirada en Tomas, buscando la ira que, suponía, debía inundar ahora a su hijo mayor. No estaba ahí. Tomas le miraba con tranquilidad y dolor. Draco supo que sí se sentía un poquito traicionado, pero que, de la misma manera que esta circunstancia comprometía en grado extremo la felicidad de Tomas, su hijo querría este nuevo hermano sin reservas. Eso fue suficiente para hacerle sonreír.

–Cuatro semanas.

Los gemelos soltaron risitas burlonas y Harry les miró, interrogante.

–Fue el día de la esencia veela –explicó Louis en tono de entendido.

–Y el día en que Tomas encontró a Eli en Desires –dijo Joshua.

–Ustedes dos están sincronizados –concluyeron a coro los gemelos entre risas.

Los otros tres les imitaron, pero la parte analítica del hermano mayor tomó nota de ello en otra dirección. Si, el 1 de agosto habían ocurrido varias cosas, demasiadas cosas para que fuera casual. ¿Sería que la marca también había renacido ese día?

Hasta que se encontraron con la familia en la estación, todo transcurrió ajeno a Tomas. El joven pensaba en las posibles implicaciones del embarazo y en cómo acceder a semejantes fuentes de información. Por suerte, Harry había orientado a sus hijos no decir nada del nuevo miembro de la familia a NADIE hasta que acabaran de mudarse a Grimauld y los medimagos pusieran bajo tratamiento a Draco. No hicieron falta explicaciones, pues la bronca por el romance Tomas Eli estaba fresca en todos y nadie deseaba que los medios se volcaran sobre la familia antes de tiempo. Así que el intercambio de besos y recomendaciones finales entre los Weasley y los Potter Malfoy fue solo una despedida habitual de inicio de año.

En realidad, para Tomas fue aún menos que eso. Concentrado como estaba por ver a Eli y comprobar que nadie le había tocado un pelo en los últimos dos días, el moreno apenas prestó atención a sus primos y tíos. En cuanto halló a su novio y lo presentó se apoyó en la excusa de las prótesis para abordar el tren y buscar un compartimiento donde arrullarlo y besarlo en paz.

La intimidad no duró mucho. A las once en punto el tren se puso en marcha, los últimos adioses fueron dichos y siete jóvenes representantes de Clan Weasley–Black–Potter–Malfoy irrumpieron en el vagón de los felices enamorados.

Tomas suspiró para contener la necesidad de maldecirlos a todos. Sería un curso largo.

TBC...


	11. Dios los cría…

**SECRETOS DE FAMILIA**  
11 Dios los cría…

"_La corriente no se detendrá ni un instante"  
Ted Huges _

Dafne respiró hondo y deseó fervientemente que alguien apareciera, un fantasma, un ángel, un vampiro, ¡alguien!

–Entonces, preciosa, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –repitió con acento amenazador la chica alta de cabellos oscuros y dientes torcidos que parecía estar al mando.

La niña de cabello marrón apretó los labios y pasó saliva. ¿Cuál era la respuesta para escapar?

–¡Yo se cómo se llama! –exclamó burlón el muchacho de ojos azules. –Es la señorita Sangre Sucia.

¿Sangre Sucia? Ya estaba harta de la frase. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Por qué esos tres chicos de túnicas con escudo verde y plata la habían acorralado en la esquina del vagón? Dafne sintió unas intensas ganas de llorar. ¡Howgarts iba a ser igual que su primaria! Esos magos y brujas no eran mejores que los chicos que la maltrataban en los baños y le tiraban cosas en el comedor.

Para confirmar sus peores sospechas, el tercero del grupo –cabello rubio oscuro y ojos chocolate– adelantó una mano con clara intensión de abofetearla. Dafne se encogió y cerró los ojos.

–No la toques –advirtió una voz dura y ronca.

Levantó un poquito el párpado izquierdo y vio que sus enemigos habían girado hacia un muchacho como de su altura, de cabello negro y lacio, rostro afilado, nariz ganchuda y lentes oscuros.

–¿Qué no la toque? –la jefa parecía divertida con la interrupción. –¿Quién eres tú para decirle a mi amigo Mark Parkinson algo?

Dafne dedujo que el acento en el nombre del rubio debía intimidar a su inesperado defensor. No fue así. El muchacho a penas soltó una risita y se pasó la manga de la túnica por los labios, limpiando invisibles rastros de comida.

–¿Parkinson? Mucho gusto, yo soy Lupin –se levantó los lentes y dejó ver unos ojos grandes, fríos, dorados. –John S. Lupin.

Los tres de escudos verde y plata dieron un paso atrás. La niña les miró desconcertada. ¿Había un bando en el mundo mágico contra los ojos exóticos?

–Ahora que ya nos conocemos –continuó Lupin con voz sedosa–, ¿todavía quieres tocarla, Mark?

Ninguno contestó, solo dieron media vuelta y corrieron en dirección a la puerta del vagón. Dafne se quedó en el pasillo, a solas con su salvador, mirándole extrañada. Lupin volvió a colocarse los lentes y se acercó, su tono era ahora amigable.

–¿Primer año? –ella asintió. –Yo también.

Tomó su baúl y le tendió la mano.

–Ven, te llevaré a un lugar seguro.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el final del tren. Dafne supuso que John sabía de un lugar especial, porque avanzaba decidido, sin mirar a las puertas de los compartimientos.

–¿Te gusta la jardinería? –preguntó la muchacha por animar la caminata.

–No mucho.

Ella no se arredró por la lacónica respuesta.

–Es que noté tu uñas llenas de tierra, como las mías –extendió los dedos cortos y de uñas breves, enmarcados en un marrón tenue, muy cepillado– y pensé… Siempre me gustaron los jardines, allí había seres raros que nadie más veía, ahora se que eran duendes y eso. Creo que mi asignatura favorita va a ser Herbología.

–Prefiero Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas –respondió Lupin sin girar el rostro.

–Tienen que ver –opinó Dafne, desesperada por hallar puntos de contacto con este niño.

El soltó un gruñido afirmativo, ella quiso decir algo más, pero su guía abrió la puerta de un compartimiento del que escapaban voces, risas y una sensación de intimidad arrolladora. John la hizo pasar y empujó tras ella el baúl.

Las conversaciones pararon y ocho rostros giraron hacia la castaña, esperando. Dafne sintió miedo, muchísimo miedo de aquellas miradas interrogantes, un poco alarmadas. Por suerte, Lupin se adelantó y abrió los brazos en lo que saludaba con su voz ronca, peculiar.

–¿No hay un abrazo para el primo?

Fue como si rompieran la compuerta de una represa. Todos parecían estar tratando de abrazar, besar o agitar el cabello del recién llegado.

–¡Por Merlín! –reclamaba un rubio de ojos verdes. –Ni una nota en todo el verano.

–¿Estabas muy ocupado consolando a tus novias? –inquirió un pelirrojo de ojos azules.

–¡No! Seguro dormía junto a un caldero, quiere impresionar a todos desde el primer día –opinó una chica negra de largas trenzas.

–Yo se qué tenía el caldero: ¡chocolate! –gritó otro pelirrojo, el más pequeño de los cuatro– ¡Chocolate!

–Chocolate o caramelos de pimienta, el hecho es que te extrañamos –aseguró otro rubio de ojos marrones.

Dafne soltó el aire, aliviada de que la atención se enfocara en John. Deslizó sus ojos por la rugiente multitud (¿cuántos pelirrojos eran?) y notó en el fondo a un chico de cabello castaño que miraba a los otros con algo de envidia. Sus miradas su cruzaron y el chico le hizo un guiño amistoso, ella saludó agitando la mano. Sonrieron. El gesto fue captado por un par de ojos grises que destellaron peligrosamente.

–Bueno John –la voz de Tomas acalló la algarabía de los Weasley. –¿Nos presentas a tu amiga?

El chico asintió, se deshizo de los abrazos superpuestos y tendió una mano a Dafne para que se acercara al centro.

–La verdad es que aún no se su nombre. La salvé de Parkinson y su banda en el pasillo.

–No es su banda –rectificó un tercer pelirrojo, este de ojos verde claro–, sino de Amanda Flint.

–¡Qué importa! –desestimó el de los lentes. –Le dije que la traería a un lugar seguro. Como somos más, creo que sería justo presentarnos primero.

Hubo un asentimiento general y John comenzó por la izquierda:

–Ella es Zoe Tonks –señaló a la muchacha negra de trenzas–, a su lado están los gemelos Joshua y Louis Potter–Malfoy. De este lado –giró a la línea de asientos de la derecha– se sientan los Weasley: George –el de ojos verde claro inclinó la cabeza–, Arthur –uno sus ojos azules hizo un guiño pícaro–, William –el pelirrojo más pequeño levantó la mano, como si temiera no ser reconocido– y Fabian.

–¡Soy un Zabinni! –reclamó el de ojos marrones.

–Pero eres pelirrojo –rebatió el moreno, que inmediatamente señaló al fondo sin prestar atención al puchero de protesta. –Ellos son Tomas Potter–Malfoy y Elihaj ¿no?

–Si –confirmó el de ojos grises mirando directamente a Dafne. –El es mi novio, Elihaj Suchowljansky.

A ella no le pasaron desapercibidos la naturalidad con que declaraba su homosexualidad ni el claro tono de advertencia. Trató de no amilanarse y sonrió.

–Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos –hizo una pequeña reverencia. –Soy Dafne Dursley.

Las sonrisas desaparecieron como por ensalmo. John soltó su mano y dio un paso atrás. Todos se quedaron mirándole como a un ser de pesadilla.

–¿Dursley? –repitió Tomas con acento grave. –¿Nieta de Petunia y Vernon Dursley? ¿Dursley de Surrey? ¿Dursley de Taladros Grunnings?

Dafne se asustó.

–¿Cómo sabes…?

–Es imposible –susurró Zoe con miedo sin esperar su respuesta.

–¿Por qué papá no nos dijo? –reclamó uno de los gemelos rubios a su hermano mayor.

–Tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que andar espiando Howgarts –razonó Tomas, y miró a John. –Pero Severus sí lo sabe, ¿verdad?

El de las gafas meditó por un instante, aún con la cara vuelta hacia la chica castaña que parecía abandonada en medio del compartimiento.

–No. Este año Smith se ocupó de los nuevos ingresos.

–¡Tenía que ser un Huplepuff! –gruñó Fabian.

–¿Pueden dejar de actuar como si no estuviera presente? –reclamó la niña al borde de las lágrimas. –¿Y explicar de paso cómo saben de mi abuela y todas esas otras cosas?

–Está en los libros de historia –repuso con voz extrañada uno de los gemelos.

–Me niego a creer que un accidente de auto de hace veinte años aparece en los libros de Historia de la Magia –replicó ella.

–¿Quién te dijo eso del accidente de auto? –indagó Tomas.

–Mi padre, por supuesto –arguyó ella llena de orgullo de que su padre sí le decía cosas.

–¡Pero qué falta de imaginación! –comentó Fabian.

–¡Oye! –Dafne se inclinó sobre el joven Zabinni con claras intensiones de descargar en él su ira que toda esa absurda charla le provocaba. –No hables así de mi papá.

El pelirrojo ya tenía un comentario especialmente desagradable listo, pero John se interpuso a tiempo.

–Cálmate Dafne, ¿si? –miró a los otros viajeros. –Calmémonos todos –volvió a enfocarse en la recién llegada. –Vale, fuimos algo groseros contigo, pero es que nos tomaste por sorpresa.

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

–Creíamos que ustedes estaban muertos.

La irritación de Dafne se transformó en sorpresa.

–¿Muertos? ¿Quieres decir…? ¿Mi familia?

–Sería más correcto decir nuestra familia –rectificó Louis y se levantó para ofrecer su mano. –Créeme Dafne, de saber que tenía una prima tan bonita, la habría visitado.

Ella se obligó a reciprocar el gesto, pero la expresión de anonadado desconcierto no abandonaba su rostro.

–¡Así no va a entender nada! –estalló Tomas. –Ustedes dos –llamó a Dafne y John– siéntense ahí –señaló un espacio vacío entre los gemelos y él. –George, sella la puerta.

El mayor de los Weasley asintió y apuntó con su varita a la entrada del compartimiento, sin hacer caso de un comentario de William sobre la bruja del carrito. John arrastró a Dafne hacia el sitio indicado y ambos se acomodaron en el estrecho espacio. Tomas tamborileo sobre sus rodillas por un instante y carraspeó.

–Hace veinte años, nuestro mundo estaba en guerra: un mago muy poderoso y malvado quería gobernar sobre todos los magos y brujas y exterminar o esclavizar a las personas sin magia. Su nombre era Tom Marvolo Riddle, pero casi todos le llamaban Lord Voldemort. Algunos se resistieron a tal idea y pelearon, su líder era un mago llamado Harry Potter.

–¿Potter? –le interrumpió Dafne. –¿Cómo ustedes?

–Si –explicó Joshua de prisa. –Somos sus hijos, pero no lo interrumpas, se pone insoportable si le cortas el hilo del discurso.

Tomas fingió no haber oído ese comentario y continuó.

–Potter era el líder de la resistencia y Voldemort deseaba, más que todo quebrarlo. Sabía que solo le quedaban dos parientes consanguíneos vivos: Su tía Petunia, hermana de su madre, y el hijo de esta, Dudley. ¡No! –se adelantó a la pregunta de la niña. –Ellos no eran mágicos, pero Lily, la madre de Potter, sí. En realidad, los Dursley y su sobrino no se llevaban, pero Voldemort contó con el buen corazón de Potter y todo eso. En otras palabras: era una trampa. ¿Me sigues? –Dafne asintió.

–Esa noche los seguidores de Voldemort, los mortifagos, se aparecieron en la casa de campo que los Dursley tenían en Gales y empezaron a torturarlos, para dar tiempo a que Potter y los suyos llegaran. Tus abuelos murieron en esa espera. Antes de que avanzara mucho la diversión con Dudley llegaron los de la Orden del Fénix, así que lo encerraron en el sótano y salieron a pelear. El combate provocó el incendio y posterior derrumbe del edificio y se asumió que los tres habían muerto.

La niña permaneció callada por varios minutos, procesando la información. Sentía las miradas de Tomas y Elihaj clavadas, y el agradable calor del cuerpo de John a su derecha. Suspiró.

–Wow.

El de gafas soltó una risita divertida.

–¿Tanto así?

–Si –volvió a mirar a Tomas. –¿Sabes? Eso encaja.

El aludido alzó una ceja y ella continuó.

–Mis padres están divorciados, mamá dice que se hartó de andar mirando por encima del hombro, de los guardaespaldas y las dobles cerraduras. Papá se negó a recibir tratamiento para su manía de persecución y ella lo echó de casa.

–¿Sabe que recibiste carta de Hogwarts? –inquirió Zoe.

–Después que el profesor Smith vino y explicó lo del Estatuto de Secreto Internacional y todo eso me quedaron muy pocos deseos de contarle –admitió ella triste.

–Te entiendo –se adelantó Eli. –Yo voy para sexto año y aún no le he contado a toda mi familia.

Tomas apretó los labios ante el comentario. La situación de su amado era bastante diferente y el que deformara la realidad para solidarizarse con esta desconocida le encendía por dentro. La respuesta alegre de Dafne profundizó su calvario.

–¿Entonces tu familia es muggle?

–Si.

La radiante sonrisa de la chica expresaba a las claras su satisfacción por hallar a alguien similar. Entonces recordó…

–¿Cómo sabes tanto de esa noche? –interrogó a Tomas.

El moreno, satisfecho de que el diálogo entre su prometido y la castaña se desviara, se permitió sonreír.

–Soy un maniaco de la historia y la Batalla de los Campos de Gales es muy importante en el desarrollo de la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Pero, más que eso, porque ahí no solo murieron los últimos parientes de nuestro padre, sino también Lucius Malfoy, nuestro abuelo.

Tomas se dio cuenta entonces de que dejaba abierta una puerta potencialmente traumática y rezó porque la niña no preguntara más de la cuenta por ese camino. Por su parte, Dafne se sentía ya un personaje de novela.

–¿El papá de vuestra madre? ¡Qué triste! Defendiendo a Potter ¿verdad? ¡Qué romántico!

–En realidad –admitió Louis un poco incómodo… –En realidad mi padre mató a Lucius, que era el segundo de Voldemort por esa época.

Dafne pestañeó, confundida, y Fabian Zabinni decidió aprovechar eso para desviar la charla a derroteros más "seguros".

–Uno de los elementos más dolorosos de la guerra –explicó con voz luctuosa y baja– fue que muchas familias se dividieron. Los Black y los Malfoy eran seguidores tradicionales de Voldemort, pero los jóvenes de esa época abandonaron a sus padres y pelearon junto a Potter. Mi padre pasó por lo mismo.

Dafne miró a su alrededor, todos habían adoptado expresiones austeras tras el último comentario. Se le ocurrió que cada uno de ellos conocía a una persona repudiada por defender sus ideales.

–Siento haberles hecho recordar cosas desagradables.

George hizo un gesto mínimo hacia Josh.

–No te preocupes –la tranquilizó el gemelo con voz casi recompuesta. –Seguro papá se pondrá muy contento al saber que Duddley escapó aquella noche –y le palmeó el hombro afectuoso.

Dafne giró el cuerpo para sonreírle de frente y no pudo ver las expresiones aliviadas de los mayores a sus espaldas.

–Creo que por ahí viene el carrito de la comida –comentó William y dio el tiro de gracia a la sobriedad.

La aparición de la bruja con el carrito trajo tintineo de monedas, grititos de alegría, rasgar de papeles y camisas mojadas con jugo de calabaza. Para cuando terminaron de comer, Dafne tenía dos postales para coleccionar y estaba recostada sobre John. Los gemelos Potter–Malfoy jugaban cartas en el suelo del compartimiento. Varios más dormitaban. Ya estaba oscuro fuera y una llovizna suave empañaba los cristales.

–¿Haces deporte? –preguntó ella bajito.

–Corro mucho.

Ella frunció los labios. Todas las respuestas de ese chico parecían respuestas, pero no dejaban deducir nada más. Lupin olía a orégano y a tierra húmeda, pensó, como un jardín donde uno puede tenderse a dormir sin miedo. Le pareció extraño sentir confianza en alguien apenas comunicativo. Debía ser porque era el primer mago que la defendiera.

–¿Tus papas también son magos famosos?

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–Cuando dijiste tu nombre, esos tres salieron corriendo.

John rió y Dafne comprobó que su risa no era de niño.

–Mi papá se llamaba Remus Lupin. Fue uno de los lugartenientes de Potter en la Segunda Guerra, pero también había luchado en la Primera, en los 70 del siglo XX. Murió cuando yo tenía cinco años, de una enfermedad crónica.

–Lo querías –afirmó ella al reconocer la vibración de su voz.

–Lo quiero –rectificó él. –Sin embargo, esos estúpidos no huyeron por la reputación de mi padre, sino porque tengo los ojos dorados.

Ella movió las postales entre sus dedos y bufó al descubrir que Morgana había colgado un cartel de "Fui de compras". Recordó su extrañeza al notar que John no se había quitado los lentes hasta que el cielo estuvo todo encapotado.

–No entiendo –admitió. –¿Por qué respondes en acertijos?

–"Para que viendo no veas y escuchando no oigas". Es una costumbre en el sitio donde crecí hablar de uno mismo en parábolas, si el que pregunta es lo suficientemente despierto, comprenderá.

–Lo haces porque no se nada del mundo mágico –rebatió ella.

El mostró su blanca y afilada dentadura en una sonrisa que no le alcanzó los ojos.

–Si.

Dafne se levantó y lo miró de frente. Se sentía ofendida ahora, aunque John estaba actuando de igual manera que hasta ahora cada vez que le hacía una pregunta personal: sincero y misterioso a la vez. No estaba segura de qué decir, pero el que no fuera claro con ella, como tan amablemente había sido Tomas, le fastidiaba. Ya no pudo exigir nada: el tren comenzaba a frenar y sus compañeros de viaje se desperezaban.

–Llegamos –comentó Elihaj en lo que escapaba del posesivo abrazo de Tomas. –John, Dafne, bajen a tierra, nosotros nos encargaremos de su baúles.

Ella no quería. De pronto casi odiaba a su misterioso salvador, pero juzgó que era más peligroso bajar sola al andén que soportarlo un poco más. John se puso los lentes, acomodó su túnica y abrió la puerta. La niña salió al corredor con paso decidido. El tomó su mano con fuerza y la guió en la confusa marea de chicos, gatos, lechuzas, baúles y algún sapo.

–Voy a averiguar por qué te temen –le amenazó apenas él dejo libre su mano, ya en tierra firme, cerca de los botes.

John resopló y caminó de prisa en dirección a la orilla. A estas horas solo deseaba una linda lonja de carnero tierno y una hoguera, no amenazas de niñas asustadas. Se adelantó a dos o tres muchachos y evitó que lanzaran al suelo a un rubio enclenque y asustado. Volvió a mirar a Dafne y le hizo señas para tomar un bote junto a este pequeño. Ella olía muy bien, pensó, olía a jardín bañado por la luna llena y con todas sus rosas rojas abiertas.

TBC…


	12. y el Diablo los junta

SECRETOS DE FAMILIA

**12 …y el Diablo los junta**

"_te encontrarás deseando hacerles reír,_

_y anhelarás su amistad."_

_Nunca habrá paz, H. W. Auden_

Para recorrer el camino hasta el castillo, el clan se repartió en dos coches de testrals, los Potter–Malfoy con Eli en el primero, y cinco Weasley –un poco apretados– en el otro. Los nueve se reunieron a las puertas de colegio en bulliciosa alegría, entusiasmados porque la selección ya no incluía solo a John, sino también a Dafne. Mientras subían la escalinata –despacio para no forzar las piernas de Tomas– aprovecharon para empujar a Parkinson contra la balaustrada de piedra y discutir a qué casa irían los nuevos.

–Pues yo creo que ambos irán a Griffindor –opinó Arthur.

–Lo dices como si Remus hubieses concebido a John por inmaculada concepción –rebatió Zoe.

–A mi no me molestaría tener un lobo en las mazmorras –confesó Fabian en lo que guiñaba un ojo a Joshua.

–Sería genial –coincidió al rubio–, los Nuevos Merodeadores de Slytherin. ¿Se imaginan, todas las bromas de los abuelos, pero con la elegancia de las serpientes.

–Mientras sean tres, todo irá bien –advirtió George con tono serio y se ganó una mirada escandalizada de Louis.

–¿Insinúas que uno de nosotros puede ser un traidor?

Los ojos verde agua del mayor de los Weasley barrieron al rubio. Tomas, que había guardado silencio durante el debate, decidió salir en defensa de su hermano, aunque el comentario confirmara que a Louis le había tocado la menor dosis de cerebro de los tres.

–Todos somos Merodeadores –se detuvo al notar el gesto escandalizado de Zoe y Eli. –De acuerdo, muchos de nosotros somos Merodeadores de alma, y no creo que un número u otro signifique demasiado en cuanto a los peligros de la traición. De cierta forma, los Merodeadores eran cinco en realidad y el Trío Dorado, que no tuvo fallas, estaba formado por cuatro.

Ya estaban en la galería principal, a unos metros de las puertas del comedor. El grupo se detuvo para asegurarse de que sus túnicas y peinados estaban en perfecto estado. Tomas les había inculcado que ellos eran la familia más bella, elegante, rica, valiente, sofisticada y unida que había pisado el colegio en siglos, y esa imagen había que defenderla. Pero este año, por primera vez, el moreno no prestó atención a su vestuario, sino que se dedicó a enrojecer los labios de su novio con un morreo de antología, parcialmente oculto por sus hermanos y primos.

Zoe se les quedó mirando, pasmada, y no despegó sus ojos de la pareja hasta que Fabian le dio un codazo. La morena dio media vuelta y se dedicó a los bajos de su falda en lo que contenía las lágrimas. Había tratado de llamar la atención del mayor de los Potter–Malfoy desde el curso anterior, y no creyó nada del ridículo dossier de Corazón de Bruja hasta esa mañana, en la estación. Ella sobraba ahí, estaba claro, pero no dejaría que ese sangre sucia jugara con su querido Tomas. En ese instante decidió que vigilaría cada paso del sucio judío y ¡hay de él, si le jugaba una sola treta a su primo.

Tomas se separó de Eli cuando notó que eran los únicos por entrar. Con un movimiento de su varita, puso en orden la indumentaria de ambos y el grupo cruzó las puertas del comedor. Arthur y Louis se fueron a la mesa de Griffindor de prisa; Joshua torció hacia Slytherin, seguido por Fabian y Zoe; George y William se quedaron en la entrada, esperando que Tomas soltara a su novio para dirigirse a donde los otros Ravenclaw, pero el jefe del clan no desperdiciaría una oportunidad así para dejar bien claro a quién pertenecía, desde ahora y para siempre, Elihaj Suchowljansky.

Con un gesto bastante exagerado, tomó una mano del castaño y depositó en ella un beso, al tiempo que se inclinaba en profunda reverencia. Hubo varios suspiros de alumnos de segundo y tercer año.

–¿Te veré a la salida? –preguntó lo bastante alto para que los que estaban sentados en los extremos de las mesas de Huplepuff y Griffindor escucharan.

–Claro, claro... –balbuceó el muy sonrojado Eli, para delicia de los adolescentes hormonales de tres casas y repugnancia de la mayoría de las serpientes.

–Perfecto –concluyó Potter–Malfoy.

El joven se irguió de nuevo y con una mirada indicó a su novio que ya podía ir hacia su mesa. Tomas giró e hizo ondular su túnica –un gesto que había copiado cuidadosamente de Severus Snape– antes de reanudar su reposado avance hacia la mesa de su casa. Los dos Weasley le siguieron con sendas sonrisas de satisfacción, mientras los murmullos se extendían por el comedor y manoseados ejemplares de Corazón de Bruja escapaban de los bolsillos.

El debate sobre la nueva pareja no duró mucho. El director de la escuela llegó a la mesa de los profesores y un silencio respetuoso se impuso.

–Un nuevo año, y nuevos retos –comentó Severus Snape en lo que se acomodaba en su asiento. No había levantado los ojos hacia la asamblea, pero los alumnos sabían que se dirigía a ellos. –Pero también el reencuentro con tradiciones que hacen de Howgarts lo que es: el mejor colegio de magia de Europa. ¡Que comience la ceremonia de selección!

Inmediatamente, las puertas del comedor volvieron a abrirse para dejar pasar a la subdirectora y los nerviosos alumnos de primero. Fleur Delacour les dejó en el fondo y se acercó a los escalones ante la mesa de los maestros, donde ya Luna Lonbotton, la profesora de Adivinación, había puesto el taburete con el viejo sombrero.

–¿Cantarás para nosotros? –preguntó la mujer en tono seductor.

–No –repuso el Sombrero. –Este año cantará el Barón Sangriento.

Varios gemidos de horror siguieron al anuncio, pero nadie intentó detener al terrorífico fantasma, que ya surgía del suelo, junto al taburete, para comenzar su intervención. En la mesa de Slytherin se escucharon aislados aplausos, ya que los mismos alumnos de la casa de la serpiente no estaban seguros de que a su espectro le agradara la tarea.

La idea de que los espíritus racionales del castillo cantaran, uno por año, antes de la Ceremonia de Selección, había sido el recurso propuesto por Nick casi Decapitado diez años antes, cuando el Sombrero se declarara HARTO de inventar cancioncillas tontas para jóvenes carentes de sentido histórico. En medio de la crisis, todos –vivos, muertos y no muertos– habían votado a favor, pero seguro nadie contó con ver llegar el día en que el Fantasma de Slytherin elevara su voz de barítono para aleccionar a los nuevos ingresos.

Fue algo macabro, por decir lo menos. Se trataba, como siempre, el lugar común del origen del colegio y sus cuatro magos fundadores, pero alumnos y maestros coincidieron en que nadie, hasta entonces, había logrado reunir tantos detalles escabrosos de cada uno.

Todas las costumbres repudiadas por sangre puras (amante de muggles, zoofílico, charlatán, impulsivo, preñado por un mestizo) fueron para Godric Griffindor y Helga perdió sus dotes de sanadora (semi–squib, alimentadora de plantas carnívoras, lerda, tragona, medimaga de casualidades, esclava sexual de los otros fundadores), mientras que Rowena dejó de ser la madre de familia que todos conocían (amoral, medio–vampira, intrigante, capaz de vender a su familia por un tomo raro). Ni siquiera Salazar escapaba de las salpicaduras: todas las características que odiaban los aperturistas las situó en el corazón de Slytherin (incestuoso, cruel, hablante de pársel, mago oscuro). Solo cinco hechiceros valiosos habían salido de Hogwarts en largos siglos: Ambrosius Merlinus –el más hábil en hechizos de ocultamiento y diplomacia–, Nicolas Flamel –nadie como él para pociones y transformaciones–, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore –excelente en encantamientos y duelos–, Tom Marvolo Riddle –hombre que sabía dominar a los hombres, investigador profundo de las muerte, excelente en maldiciones– y Harry James Potter –siempre fiel, verdadero amo de serpientes, lobos y dragones, gran estratega.

La coda final, dedicada a los novatos, no apoyaba mucho la autoestima:

_Cada uno de ustedes _

_lo peor de los fundadores lleva en su interior. _

_Y el mágico Sombrero verá en sus entrañas _

_sus miedos ancestrales, sus terribles temores e inconfesables faltas. _

_Quizá, si tienen suerte, los ponga junto a otros que cubran sus errores _

_y apoyen sus flaquezas, mas no se trata de eso._

_¡Hogwarts los recibe! El castillo donde la magia es ya piedra y agua._

_No merecen tal honor, así que anden con tiento._

_Tal vez lo que desea es alimentarse de sus almas._

La canción terminó con una siniestra carcajada y, de nuevo, los alumnos de Slytherin se sintieron obligados a aplaudir, aunque varios tenían los rostros verdes. Enseguida, otro par de manos se unió a la menguada ovación. Los Ravenclaws giraron sus asombrados rostros a Tomas, que batía palmas sin recato. El mayor de los Potter–Malfoy lanzó entonces una mirada significativa a sus primos: George y William se apresuraron a obedecer. Tras un instante de vacilación, los miembros del clan en la mesa de los leones les acompañaron, y no solo Arthur y Louis. Eli también lo hizo, aunque –detalle que no pasó desapercibido– sin buscar con los ojos la aprobación de su novio. El Griffindor de origen muggle aplaudía mirando al frente, al fantasma que, supuestamente, simbolizaba a sus enemigos.

Luego de que el Barón se hundiera en el suelo, para reaparecer unos metros más allá, en el extremo de la mesa de las serpientes. La profesora de Defensa y Duelo –un poco pálida– se aclaró la garganta y desplegó el pergamino con los nombres de los chicos de primer año.

–Albemarle, Mariam

El Sombrero no dudó.

–¡Griffindor!

–Bruce, Sebastián

–¡Hupleppuf!

–Carlyle, Murron

–¡Griffindor!

–Capote, Melian.

–¡Slytherin!

La llegada del primer alumno para la casa verde plata hizo que Zoe, Fabian y Joshua desviaran sus atención de la enumeración. Aplaudieron muy fuerte a esa niña de cortos cabellos negros y ojos duros.

–!Bien por ti! –saludó el rubio. –No le cogiste miedo a nuestro cantante.

La chica no se atrevió a contestar. La temblaban las manos, se notaba que había hecho gala de todo su autocontrol para no desmayarse en el camino a su mesa. A Fabian le gustó eso, y fue a decir algo más, pero el nuevo nombre le hizo voltear hacia el taburete:

–Dursley, Dafne

Los Ravenclaws –que se sabían los libros de memoria– se inclinaron mucho para dar un buen vistazo a esa aparición. Dafne avanzó despacio, mirando a un lado y otro. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando Joshua le hizo un gesto amistoso y sus miedos se evaporaron al chocar con la sonrisa alentadora de Eli y ver tras él un par de taladros grises que gritaban "Peligro". El Sombrero oculto el salón y una vocecita socarrona preguntó dentro de su cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿sabes a dónde?"

"Soy lista" respondió Dafne segura de si misma.

"Si, eso puedo verlo, pero no quieres correr peligros innecesarios ¿verdad?"

"Solo los tontos lo hacen"

"Si estás decidida te podremos en..."

–¡Slytherin!

Los aplausos emocionados de la mesa que se llevaba el botín no acallaron los chillidos de asombro de los Griffindor, donde muchos esperaban a la "sucesora" de Lily Evans. Joshua recibió a Dafne con los brazos abiertos y la acomodó a su lado, a la vez que lanzaba una mirada victoriosa a su gemelo. Entre las águilas, a Goerge no escapó el gesto de alivio de Tomas y sonrió con discreción, ¡si que era celoso su primito!

Los nombres pasaron sin levantar mayor interés hasta que otro apellido conocido retumbó

–Lupin, John.

Dafne giró en su asiento de inmediato, para seguir con ojos ávidos el andar elástico y seguro de su amigo. Casi todo el alumnado se enfocó en la figura pequeña y fibrosa, aún enmascarada en sus gafas oscuras. Pero Tomas no, él dedicó unos momentos a la mesa de los profesores y notó cómo el abuelo Severus apretaba la copa de hidromiel y se la llevaba a los labios en un desesperado intento por parecer desinteresado.

John tomó al Sombrero con cuidado y dedicó una sonrisa segura a los espectadores antes de dejarlo caer sobre su cabeza.

"Hola pequeño"

"Hola Sombrero"

"Me parece que ya tuvimos esta conversación antes"

"Si"

John soltó un pequeño suspiro y trató de convencer al viejo objeto, más para quedar bien con su conciencia que por otra cosa.

"Por favor, no quiero decepcionarle"

"Ese argumento ya lo conozco, como no me dices nada nuevo, repito mi respuesta.."

–¡Griffindor!

El grito sobresaltó a Snape y varias gotas de hidromiel cayeron en la blanca túnica de Estartea Tronys, la profesora de Astronomía. Hubo un chispazo de alivio en sus ojos negros y uno simultáneo de asombro en ciertos orbes grises que no lo habían dejado ni un momento.

El chico se quitó el Sombrero de un gesto tan veloz que nadie supo si estaba feliz o molesto y en dos zancadas se sentó entre Louis y Arthur. Se quitó las gafas, tuvo un intercambio de miradas con un chico de séptimo de ojos dorados, tomó un sorbo de agua y se dedicó a esperar la llamada de la otra persona que le interesaba de primer año.

Ya quedaban pocos chicos, Dafne y John empezaban a impacientarse, pero entonces Fleur exclamó:

–Smith, Alexander –y ambos volvieron su atención al pasillo.

El muchacho con que ambos compartieran el bote se adelantó con gestos pesados. Tenía los miembros delgados y sendas ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos. Viéndolo avanzar, Dafne tomó la mano de Joshua y la estrujó un poco. John se tronó los dedos y casi suelta un gruñido, pero una mirada, dura y dorada, como la suya– le obligó a contenerse.

Alexander no levantó la mirada del suelo hasta llegar al taburete y se sentó con tanta inseguridad, que calló al suelo cuando el borde del Sombrero cubrió sus ojos. Hubo estallidos aislados de risa en Slytherin y algunos gritaron "Hupleppuf". Sin embargo, esas fracciones de segundo bastaron. Cuando la profesora levantó al chico con una mano y al Sombrero con la otra este gritó

–¡Griffindor! –con tremenda energía.

Se hizo el silencio. Alexander se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa indicada, parecía no importarle el estupor a su alrededor, aunque me movía un poco más encorvado que antes. Entonces, John S. Lupin se levantó y empezó a batir palmas con energía, enseguida secundaron el gesto Eli, Arthur, Louis y el chico de séptimo que saludara, el resto del clan apoyó en las otras dos mesas. Nadie intentó burlarse de este menguado apoyo: los Potter y los Weasley estaban diciendo claramente, este es de los nuestros. Por su parte, otros cinco chicos de distintas casas también aplaudieron, todos de ojos color miel. Alexander se detuvo, desorientado, y sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los de Lupin. El niño pareció reparar por primera vez en que sus irises eran similares, sonrió al tiempo que se erguía y sus pasos hacia la mesa de los leones ganaban seguridad.

No hubo más Griffindor de nuevo ingreso. De los seis chicos que quedaban, tres fueron a Hupleppuf, dos a Ravenclaw y uno a Slytherin. Cuando la profesora Delacuor retiró el taburete y el Sombrero, el director se levantó y comenzó el discurso inaugural.

–Ha sido una tarde emocionante, alumnos, y la emoción abre el apetito. Solo quiero advertir que los objetos de Sortilegios Weasley siguen prohibidos en la escuela, que los intercomunicadores están prohibidos durante las clases, que hay una longitud mínima para las faldas y un ancho mínimo para los pantalones de uniforme. Aquellos que incumplan tales disposiciones perderán, automáticamente, cinco puntos cada vez que sean detectados por un profesor o perfecto. Ahora, coman.

La comida apareció mágicamente en los platos, y los alumnos, en verdad agotados por la tan movida selección, se lanzaron contra carnes, pasteles, viandas y dulces como posesos. Una hora después, los perfectos condujeron a los de primero hacia las torres y los mayores se retrasaron lo más posible para intercambiar los últimos chismes antes de retirarse a sus salas comunes.

Los seis alumnos de ojos dorados intercambiaron abrazos y gruñidos, Tomas y Eli se besaron con prisa, Joshua y Louis se golpearon de broma. Nadie intentó quedarse fuera de los dormitorios esa noche y Severus Snape se fue a la cama en paz, tras consultar su propia versión del Mapa del Merodeador.

Quería aprovechar el sueño porque, a juzgar por la textura de su Marca, esta sería una de sus últimas noches tranquilas en largo tiempo.

TBC...

**Para los que no tienen clara la genealogía del piquete de Hogwarts, ahí va la lista desglosada por años, padres y casas.**

SEXTO AÑO

Tomas Sirius Potter Malfoy (RAVENCLAW) Tom Riddle + Draco Malfoy

Elihaj Suchowljansky (GRIFFINDOR) Abraham Suchowljansky + Judith Maestrey muggles

QUINTO AÑO

George Weasley Jones (RAVENCLAW) Fred Weasley + Pravus Jones

Zoe Tonks Bell (SLYTHERIN) Ninphadora Tonks + Katie Bell

CUARTO AÑO

Fabian Zabinni Weasley (SLYTHERIN) Blaise Zabinni + Charlie Weasley

TERCER AÑO

Arthur Weasley (GRIFFINDOR) Ronald Weasley + Hermione Granger

Louis Julius Potter Malfoy (GRIFFINDOR) Harry Potter + Draco Malfoy

Joshua Lewis Potter Malfoy (SLYTHERIN) Harry Potter + Draco Malfoy

SEGUNDO AÑO

William Weasley (RAVENCLAW) Ronald Weasley + Hermione Granger

PRIMER AÑO

Dafne Dursley (SLYTHERIN) Dudley Dursley + Crystal Petras muggles

John S. Lupin (GRIFFINDOR) Remus Lupin + ¿?

Alexander Smith (GRIFFINDOR) Alan Smith + Marcia Lennon muggles

11 en TOTAL: 3 RAVENCLAW, 4 SLYTHERIN y 4 GRIFFINDOR


	13. Adaptándose

SECRETOS DE FAMILIA  
13 Adaptándose

"_Embarco en una balsa _

_y atravieso el río torrentoso; _

_la balsa corta la corriente _

_entre la espuma de las olas"_

_Emperador Wu, Dinastía Han (206 a.C. al 220 d.C.)_

**Domingo **

No soltó la mano que le impedía perder el paso mientras dejaba atrás escaleras y galerías. Ignoraba la razón, pero, desde que John le sostuviera en la orilla del lago, sabía que todo estaría bien mientras lo siguiera. No era una sensación cómoda, porque no era humana. Desde que el moreno pusiera sus manos en él, el lobo estaba despertando y eso le molestaba. Razonó que, al fin y al cabo, era un Griffindor ¿no? y solo estaba siguiendo a su compañero de casa. La idea tranquilizó su conciencia: el lobo no seguía a otro lobo, era Alex quien seguía a su guía en ese laberíntico castillo. Estaba seguro de que, por su cuenta, no llegaría al comedor a tiempo para desayunar.

Murron Carlyle, su tercer compañero de habitación, se fue a sentar con un chico mayor. Tal vez fuera su primo, en el mundo mágico todos eran primos y solo los imbéciles como él sobraban.

Vio con envidia que John se servía una buena ración de jamón, salchichas y huevos. Se le hizo la boca agua, pero se forzó a tomar cereales, leche y mermelada. Parapetado tras una jarra observó con cuidado a Murron, mientras las palabras de la noche anterior se repetían en su cabeza, así como el gesto fastidiado de John al tener que explicar semejante tontería.

–¿Sabes Alex? Esa película de la que hablas, como muchas, deforma la historia. William Wallace era poderoso, entre otras cosas, porque estaba casado con un mago llamado Murron Carlyle. Cuando los ingleses intentaron dominar Escocia, empezaron a organizar quemas de hechiceros, como hacían en el sur. Esa fue la razón para que Wallace se rebelara y muchos hombres de las Highlands le siguieran: el ataque a los magos y brujas que convivían con ellos. Para los magos, Murron es, sin duda, un nombre de varón. ¿Entiendes?

Si, había entendido. Seguro que tras semejante papelazo Lupin no lo querría cerca, excepto para lo estrictamente necesario. El lobo se rebeló en su interior ¿tal vez fuera por el desayuno de cereales, daba lo mismo. Trató de entretenerse en Murron.

Observó de nuevo aquel cuerpo achaparrado y su cabello castaño, escaso y corto. En lo que llenaba su cuchara de avena y se obligaba a tragar, el joven Smith decidió que no era visible la herencia de la valiente –"el", rectificó- el valiente Murron del siglo XIII en este chico. "Pero el hábito no hace al monje" reflexionó. Sabía lo suficiente de apariencias engañosas.

Un carraspeo a su lado le hizo reaccionar. Lupin le miraba entre preocupado e incrédulo. ¿Acaso había hecho el ridículo sin siquiera notarlo? Tragó con fuerza, la avena le supo peor que nunca.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó el moreno señalando casi con asco su plato.

–Mi desayuno…

John pestañeó, parecía desorientado.

–¿Y la carne? –preguntó.

–¿Qué carne? –solo al escuchar las palabras, se dio cuenta de cuán idiota sonaba.

John sonrió con superioridad y se inclinó hacia su oído.

–La carne de tu desayuno, lobito –el aliento le acarició el lóbulo de la oreja y Alex se sintió mareado.

–Yo…

No pudo seguir hablando. El bocado de avena era una piedra que su estómago se negaba a procesar. Se dobló sobre si mismo y cerró lo ojos para apartar la nausea. ¡Tantos olores! Pero uno estaba cerca y era apetitoso. A ciegas, Alex tomó la salchicha frita y tragó con dos mordiscos la carne salada y suave, el calor se extendió desde su barriga hasta las uñas de los dedos.

Abrió los ojos despacio y descubrió que estaba apoyando la cabeza en el borde de la mesa. Su plato de cereales había desaparecido para dejar paso a una colección de carnes similar a la de John. Nadie, ni siquiera el mismo John, parecía haber notado su vahído. El moreno masticaba con calma un muslo de conejo.

–¿Vas a desayunar, o no?

Giró hacia la derecha para encontrar a un lobo mayor, que le contemplaba impaciente. Estudió el plato con miedo y bajó los ojos.

–Mamá dice que los cereales son mejores en la mañana.

–En los humanos, tal vez –admitió despectivo. –Pero tú eres un lobo.

Eso rebeló a Alex. Llevaba seis años luchando con su bestia para que ahora este…

–¡Yo no…!

Antes de completar al protesta, la voz sedosa volvió a surgir junto a su oreja, tan deliciosa que apenas puso atención a las palabras.

–¿Sabes quién está frente a ti? –negó despacio. –¿Lo hueles?

Esa pregunta no la podía contestar Alexander, pero el lobo lanzó sus sentidos y sintió el aroma acre y duro del jefe.

–Alfa –articuló transido de un miedo súbito.

–Mi nombre es Kruger –asintió el lobo mayor–, Max Kruger. Ahora desayuna tus proteínas, cachorro, que no quiero bajos de peso en mi manada.

**Lunes**

Despertó luchando por una bocanada de aire fresco para apartarse de la pesadilla. Giró y extendió el brazo, palpó la superficie de la mesa de noche en busca del amuleto. En cuanto sus yemas rozaron el rugoso borde, la sensación de asfixia empezó a remitir. Cerró los ojos y se esforzó por borrar el sueño de su parte consciente. Debía guardarlo, hasta consultar con la Profesora Lonbotton si se trataba de una verdadera señal, si, pero muy hondo, donde no afectara su vida cotidiana.

Las imágenes perdieron nitidez en la medida que el hechizo de la vieja piedra le liberaba. Muy despacio… ya casi… solo esa última mancha… ¡Libre!

Ya separado de la visión por el grueso muro del olvido, pudo echar un vistazo alrededor: nadie se había levantado, era demasiado temprano incluso para los Ravenclaw. Sin embargo, George era conciente de que el sueño no regresaría, así que tiró las cobijas a un lado y bajó a la sala común: aún debía revisar las tareas de verano de Zoe en Adivinación, diseñar un plan de lectura complementarias para Dafne y Alex (todo parecía indicar que iban a adoptar al cachorro) y escribirle a su padre.

Dos horas después, Tomas y Wiliam bajaron de sus habitaciones y los tres se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Por el camino, el mayor les comentó de su inquietud acerca de los ataques mortifagos de la semana anterior. Estaba preocupado por Eli, y también por Dafne.

–De hecho, Dafne es un blanco más fácil que tu novio –opinó Wiliam.

–Louis, Fabian y Zoe no pueden cuidar de ella todo el tiempo –coincidió George. ­–En las circunstancias actuales, habría preferido que le ubicaran en Griffindor.

Tomas también se daba cuenta, estaba lamentando la mirada asesina que le lanzara antes de que la niña se pusiera el Sombrero pero es que… Mejor dejar eso, ya no había marcha atrás.

–Lo mejor será reunirnos lo más pronto posible –decidió. –George, coteja los horarios y escoge el local. Wiliam, tu primo va a estar ocupado con Alex y Dafne¿cuánto tiempo necesitas para levantar los horóscopos nuevos?

El aludido pestañeó y se pasó las yemas de los dedos por el labio superior.

–Dos semanas.

–De acuerdo.

Ya estaban ante las grandes puertas. William hizo un comentario vacuo acerca de una niña de tercer año de Huplepuff y los otros dos le siguieron la charla.

El día de George fue aburrido hasta que llegó la clase de Historia de la Magia. Al mayor de los Weasley le gustaban las charlas del profesor Stewart, era un Ravenclaw que no había olvidado como narrar historias, pero este semestre, además, disfrutaba por adelantado el hecho de compartir banco con su prima Zoe Tonks.

Sin embargo, cuando dobló el recodo para llegar al aula, los hados le recordaron que ningún bien llega sin un mal. Parkinson, Flint y Brocklehurst estaban ahí, esperando para incordiar a los Griffindor que pasaban en dirección a los invernaderos. En fin, si el trago iba a ser amargo… George tomó aire y se dirigió con paso firme a la puerta, pero el brazo peludo de Amanda Flint se cruzó en su camino.

–Mira lo que trajo el viento¡un petirrojo! –se burló.

George se reservó la idea de que el mote era muy poco llamativo, limitó la reacción a girar sobre sus talones y construir una sonrisa forzada. Su método de defensa con estos idiotas era sencillo: agotamiento.

–Un petirrojo sumergido en alcohol –susurró con su típico ronquido Aldoux.

Los tres se le quedaron viendo, a la espera de respuesta, pero George les devolvió una mirada de interrogación.

–Tú eres un petirrojo sumergido en alcohol –repitió Amanda despacio.

George bostezó, se rascó la punta de la nariz y miró la hora.

Lo de mirarse mutuamente se tornó aburrido a los tres minutos. Por fin, Aldoux perdió la paciencia y sacó su varita.

–Oye, cretino¿acaso te comió el cerebro la lunática de Adivinación?

George pareció reparar en él de repente, pero enseguida sus ojos se fijaron en algo a sus espaldas, sonrió. Aldoux casi se orina al reconocer la voz de su profesor de historia.

–El lenguaje, señor Brocklehurst, el lenguaje. ¿No sabe usted que el colegio es algo más que notas de clase y proyectos en la biblioteca?

Los tres amigotes giraron y levantaron los rostros hasta encontrar los divertidos ojos azules del gigantesco profe Ackerley.

–Nosotros… –comenzó Amanda.

–¡Nosotros podemos explicarlo! –casi gritó Mark.

–No lo dudo –asintió Ackerley. –Pueden explicarle a su Jefa de Casa cómo perdieron cinco puntos por bloquear la puerta de mi clase, cinco por ofender a un compañero de estudios y diez por difamar a una profesora.

–¡Son veinte! –graznó horrorizado Aldoux.

Stewart Ackerley no lo honró con una respuesta. Solo dijo una palabra casi dulce.

–Adentro.

El profesor les siguió, fue hacia la parte frontal del aula saludando con la mano a los pocos que no había visto en los días anteriores y acomodó sus notas en la mesa. En la primera fila, ya George había pasado a Zoe su ensayo de Adivinación con las correcciones y tenía papel y pluma listos para anotar cada palabra.

Al notar como su primo se inclinaba hacia delante y entreabría lo labios, la muchacha no pudo contener la risa.

–Te gusta –le susurró al oído.

George asintió, abstraído con la rutina de papeles de Stewart.

–Es un buen profesor.

–Te gustaría también si fuera conserje –siguió Zoe.

El pelirrojo se volvió hacia ella con expresión escandalizada.

–¿Estás loca? El es… ¡tiene edad para ser mi padre!

–Todavía no haz negado que te guste –hizo notar la de largas trenzas en tono casual.

George se mordió los labios, sacudió la pluma y abrió la boca, pero el tradicional carraspeo de Ackerley le hizo cambiar de idea.

Al final de clase, Zoe se tomó el trabajo de mirar las notas de su primo. Tal como suponía: garabatos, acrósticos con sus dos nombres, espirales, un ojo azul y otro verde… Las mismas estupideces que quería pintar ella estando cerca de Tomas. Faltaba ver si George era más persistente que ella misma, porque el amor verdadero es persistente.

**Martes**

Eli entró al salón de duelo con paso raudo, ya casi era hora de la clase y quería intercambiar algunas palabras con Tomas antes. Movió la cabeza a un lado y otro, hasta que localizó al grupo de su prometido en la esquina de la derecha. Mientras avanzaba pensó que eso de "prometido" sonaba muy bien, demasiado bien para durar.

A su paso, varios estudiantes volvieron el rostro. Las miradas de deseo que siempre provocaba ahora tenían un tono de frustración que le atemorizaba. Cuando Tomas se cansara de él… Mejor no pensar en eso.

La primera en notar que se acercaba fue Zoe, la chica le saludó con un simple gesto de cabeza y tocó el hombro de su primo mayor, que estaba de rostro a la pared, ajustándose el traje de entrenamiento. Tomas giró con una mueca de fastidio, pero al reconocerle sonrió ampliamente.

–¡Ahí estás! –le abrazó y besó sus labios brevemente. –Ya temía que hubieras elegido el quidditch este año.

Eli hizo un gesto con los hombros. Cada curso le ofrecían el puesto de golpeador de Griffindor, pero eso de pasársela sobre una escoba no acababa de convencerle. Había aprobado los dos semestres vuelo con el mínimo en primer año y ¡gracias! En lugar de responder, tomó aire y sacó de su bolsillo un recorte de la Luthen Hill Telegraph.

–Me lo ha mandado un amigo.

Tomas entrelazó su mano derecha con la de Eli antes de empezar a leer, pero apenas reconoció el titular: "El regreso de los fantasmas de McNair House", el amoroso gesto se transformó en un férreo agarre. Fue la única reacción, su rostro permaneció impasible mientras devoraba el relato de las apresuradas construcciones en la escarpada colina, cuya antigua mansión había sido reducida a cenizas veinte años atrás. Nada se sabía de la empresa responsable, ni del objetivo del inmueble, tan solo que había obreros de día y férreas medidas de seguridad en la noche. El redactor se aprovechaba de ello para especular de lo lindo y tirar uno que otro dardo a la otra familia "misteriosa" de la localidad: los Snape.

Ante el prolongado silencio del moreno, Zoe, Fabian, Arthur, Louis y Joshua empezaron a mirarle con inquietud. Tomas no les hizo caso, al terminar la lectura se limitó a doblar con cuidado el papel y guardarlo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

–Hablaremos después –dijo a sus primos y hermanos.

Josh se mordió los labios, pero había reconocido el mismo tono de aquella tarde de agosto, cuando sus padres y Tomas pelearan por el dossier de Corazón de Bruja. Asintió de mala gana.

Tomas se volvió hacia su novio, dijo "gracias" y lo besó con fuerza. Elihaj abrió mucho lo ojos, al notar que sus miembros se aflojaban, al placer del beso se impuso el miedo. Quiso separarse, pero Tomas sostenía su cabeza con fuerza.

"No te resistas" escuchó dentro de su cabeza.

¿Qué no se resistiera¡estaba loco?

"Me haces daño…"

"¿Quién te dio ese recorte¡Dímelo y terminará!"

"Ya te lo dije…"

"Tu no tienes amigos en Luther Hill" negó Tomas con dureza "Necesito ver tus recuerdos Eli"

¿Sus recuerdos? El pánico se apoderó del chico, intentó mover los brazos para golpearlo (sabía que el equilibrio de su novio era precario), pero las extremidades le pesaban como troncos de árbol.

"Si me obligas a buscar, veré lo que no quieres que vea. Solo dime cuándo llegó la carta a tus manos. Solo ese recuerdo Eli"

Se le estaban acabando las fuerzas. Aunque le doliera, la voz de Tomas era lógica. Dejo que las imágenes le inundaran:

_Estaba en una galería, regresaba de la biblioteca a la torre de Griffindor cuando vio al ave posarse en la punta de una armadura y extender la pata… _

"Esto es ridículo." desestimó Tomas "El correo nocturno llega a Hogwarts a través de los dormitorios o la oficina del director."

"Pero…"

"¡Quiero la verdad!"

La frase resonó con tal fuerza en su interior que se sintió mareado. Las formas de su recuerdo giraron y perdieron nitidez.

La lechuza empezó a crecer y acercarse. Tomas retrocedió a la pared de la galería. De pronto el ave era una persona encapuchada y su pata era un brazo, cuya mano sostenía una varita a la altura del cuello del Elihaj.

–_Ni una palabra putito sangre sucia. ¿Ya el tullido te marcó?_

_El joven negó con la cabeza, por sus mejillas bajaban lágrimas silenciosas. _

_–Bien… _

_La mano derecha del atacante se coló por debajo de la camisa y pellizcó sus pezones. El castaño gimió y trató de retroceder, pero tenía la espalda contra la pared. _

_–¿Creíste que te ibas a librar de mi? Tienes una deuda._

_–Tengo, tengo dinero –jadeo Eli._

_–Si, el dinero del tullido, que es el dinero del Griffindor mestizo, que es el dinero del Malfoy traidor. ¿Sabes qué? –su mano bajó hasta los testículos y los apretó por encima del pantalón. –No me interesa ese oro, me interesas tú. _

_–Por favor… –sollozó el muchacho._

_–Debieron mandarte a Hupplepuf¿lo sabes sangre sucia? No tienes pizca de valor._

_–Por favor, aquí no. _

_Algo como una carcajada escapó de la capucha._

_–Veo que te pones razonable, pero no tengo tiempo ahora –liberó reticente la entrepierna de Eli. –Te veré en el paseo a Hogsmeade. ¿Claro?_

_La varita se hundió un milímetro en su piel y Eli afirmó con fuerza. _

_–Bien. Como esos adornos en el pecho te obligarán a jugar al mago virginal por un par de días, te voy a ayudar. _

_Sacó de debajo de su capa un sobre y lo puso en las manos de Eli. _

_–Esto tendrá al tullido y sus mascotas jugando a los detectives –se alejó poco a poco de Eli, sin apartar sus ojos azul claro de los de su víctima. _

_Cuando estuvo a unos cinco metros susurró —__¡Obliviate!_

Se apartaron del beso con violencia. Eli contuvo la arcada y se dobló, se dejó empujar contra el banco que estaba junto a la pared del salón y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Normalizó su aliento despacio y venció a sus rebeldes lágrimas. Podía sentir a Tomas a sus pies, esperando. Su novio parecía cansado. Fuera lo que fuera que usara, el procedimiento había drenado sus fuerzas. Elihaj no se tomó el trabajo de ocultar sus sentimientos, en sus orbes casi violetas se podían leer dolor y asombro, vergüenza y miedo. Los ojos grises de su pareja eran, sin embargo, ilegibles.

–Lo siento –dijo Tomas bajito e intentó tomarle una mano.

Eli la retiró con violencia y sintió a su lado un bufido.

Volteó el rostro para descubrir a Zoe, cuya mirada asesina desplazó por un instante sus propios temores.

–¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –le reclamó Tomas.

–Nos miran –siseó ella. –Nos miran porque este te empujo cuando le dabas un beso veela.

–"Este" tiene nombre, y lo usarás –le advirtió Tomas antes de que su novio aclarara lo que realmente pasaba. –¿Entendido?

Ella asintió en silencio, pero no suavizó su expresión. Tomas quiso dedicar su atención a su novio de nuevo, pero la llegada de Snape le cambio los planes.

Cuando Eli notó que el director apenas llegaba, comprendió que el extraño método de intrusión mental de Tomas distorsionaba la percepción del tiempo. Suspiró y trató de prestar atención a las palabras que el profesor Snape dirigía a los alumnos de tercero que pretendían ingresar.

Desde que asumiera la dirección del colegio, diez años atrás, había dejado la cátedra de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras por falta de tiempo. Muchos creyeron que declinar el puesto que anhelara por más de quince años volvería a amargarle, pero no fue así. En su lugar se volcó a desarrollar el Club de Duelo, lleno de nefastos precedentes desde los años setenta del siglo XX. Todos reconocieron lo acertado de su elección: el Duelo era un espacio para entregar a los jóvenes mucha de su experiencia ganada como mortifago, gozaba de la ventaja de la voluntariedad de sus alumnos y el Consejo Escolar no había reglamentado casi nada al respecto. Para los estudiantes que deseaban ser aurores era un paso casi obligatorio y, en general, para los que deseaban mantenerse en forma sin que esto implicara soltar la varita.

En resumen: era su coto particular.

Entretenido en el desarrollo de las pruebas, el joven no notó que la mano de Tomas volvía a buscarle. Los delgados y pequeños dedos le acariciaron el dorso y luego se tendieron sobre su extremidad muy suavemente. La mano era suave y cálida. Eli bajó los ojos y su encontró con una amorosa mirada gris que le dejó pasmado.

–Lo siento –repitió Tomas. –Era necesario.

El castaño sacudió la cabeza.

–¿No podías esperar?

Tomas apretó su mano con afecto.

–Nos están observando amor¿entiendes?

Eli contuvo las ganas de salir huyendo. Estaban en Hogwarts, el lugar más seguro de Gran Bretaña, a menos que la traición lo entregara. ¿Había… mortifagos de nuevo en la escuela? El no se consideraba un estratega, pero sabía que un castillo tan grande como Hogwarts era espacio ideal para las celadas. Tomas había comprendido de inmediato que el recorte sobre McNair House era una provocación y, tal vez, una pista falsa. Así que actuó como de él se esperaba. A la vez, obtuvo el verdadero mensaje a la vista de todos, ahorrándoles el riesgo de una reunión adicional.

Todo eso estaba muy bien, pero no se sentía mejor. Tomas había visto a ese hombre tocarlo mientras lloraba, le había llamado putito y cobarde, y él solo lloraba. ¡Merlín! Que vergüenza. Tuvo que luchar con las lágrimas por segunda vez.

**Miércoles**

La profesora Delacour terminó de entregar los deberes de verano calificados y se dirigió a su podio. Su voz baja y serena, apenas sin acento tras más de veinte años en Inglaterra, llenó el aula.

–Este año hablaremos de las transformaciones de seres vivos. Estas transformaciones se agrupan básicamente en tres clasificaciones: de una especie a otra, de las maldiciones bestiales y de los animagos –los rumores llenaron el salón y captó los nombres de Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Peter Pettigrew y¡por supuesto, Minerva McGonagall.

Fleur contuvo el mohín de dolor al recordar a la antigua cabeza de Griffindor y, con una floritura de su varita, el desglose temático del curso apareció en la pizarra. Giró para quedar frente a sus alumnos y enseguida localizó al foco de ruido. No podía ser de otra manera ¿verdad? Arthur, Louis y Joshua estaban en su banco de la derecha y levantaban la cabeza, orgullosos porque sus padres y abuelos habían empujado las fronteras de lo conocido en este tema. Apretó los labios, mientras decidía a cuál bajarle los humos primero.

–Señor Potter¿puede ser víctima un animago de una maldición bestial?

Louis se le quedó mirando en silencio por un segundo, apretó los labios y los ojos le brillaron, húmedos. La profesora paladeó el silencio repentino de la clase y esperó, con los ojos fijos en los de rubio. Tras casi una eternidad, el muchacho asintió con gesto exagerado y la voz le salió ronca.

–Si, los animagos son todos vulnerables a la corpus transmuto, que los transforma involuntariamente en su forma animal –en la medida que hablaba, su voz recuperó seguridad. –Aunque esa es fácil de bloquear, hay otros hechizos más específicos que dependen del animal del oponente.

La profesora asintió levemente.

–Seis puntos para Griffindor, por su respuesta demorada –disparó su siguiente dardo antes de que Joshua pudiera protestar. –Señor Malfoy¿cuáles son los riesgos mayores para un animago víctima de una o varias maldiciones bestiales?

Para sorpresa de la mujer, el otro gemelo se levantó despacio y la voz le salió casi tan rajada como la de Josh. Habló sin levantar la vista, con sus verdes ojos fijos en el pupitre.

–El daño a nivel interno es imposible de predecir. Comoquiera que la transformación en animal obliga a modificar todos los órganos, consume una gran cantidad de magia. En el caso de las transformaciones impuestas, este consumo aumenta. Al tratar de revertir el proceso, el medimago deberá enfrentarse a órganos, o sistemas de órganos, a medio camino entre lo humano y lo animal, cuya incompatibilidad causa la mayoría de las víctimas mortales en este tipo de hechizos. Si la víctima sobrevive, estará condenado a un uso muy regulado de su magia, ya que corre el peligro de agotar su fuente y ser víctima de sus incompatibilidades físicas internas remanentes.

–Quince puntos para Slytherin –aprobó ella, formuló la última pregunta casi con desgana. –Señor Weasley¿hay otro tipo de hechizo que produzca daños similares a las maldiciones bestiales?

Para terminar de sumergirla en la incertidumbre, Arthur se levantó sin demora, en sus ojos brillantes pudo notar que estaba dispuesto a recuperar los puntos de Potter. Lo que fuera que afectaba a los hermanos, no lo habían compartido con su mejor amigo.

–Las transformaciones animagas incompletas producen daños similares a las de las maldiciones bestiales, profesora. Es por eso que, como la desaparición, solo se permite practicarla a los mayores de edad con un núcleo mágico fuerte. La capacidad de animago no depende solo del poder, profesora, se considera sobre todo una prueba de autocontrol interno y disciplina.

Pareció que diría algo más, pero la Delacour le cortó con un gesto seco.

–Nueve puntos para Griffindor, señor Weasley –levantó la cabeza y se dirigió a toda la clase. –Aunque empezaremos transformando ratones en ratas, me pareció correcto advertirles de los peligros a que se exponen los que se adentran en el mundo de la transformación de seres vivos. Espero que las explicaciones de sus compañeros hallan sido suficiente –hizo un gesto y apareció la tarea en el pizarrón. –Quiero seis cuartillas sobre los obstáculos a superar durante la transformación de seres de distinta especie pero igual orden. Los que quieran comenzar la preparación para convertirse en animagos al terminar el colegio, deben llenar las solicitudes disponibles en el buzón de su sala común y entregarla en mi despecho antes del 15 de septiembre. Hemos terminado. 

El ruido de los muchachos al salir era bastante, pero Fleur logró hacerse oír por encima del arrastrar de sillas y choque de libros y libretas.

–Señor Malfoy.

El muchacho ya se alejaba de la mano de su hermano, al escucharla dejó su mochila en brazos del otro y regresó. Ella arrugó el ceño ante la advertencia de que su alumno no quería pasar más tiempo del necesario allí, pero no dijo nada. El rubio se detuvo ante ella, con labios apretados, ojos bajos y brazos a los lados del cuerpo. "Esta esperando que continúe mi paliza" comprendió. Pero¿por qué estaban los chicos de Draco y Harry tan perturbados?

–Señor Malfoy, me llama la atención el tono emocional que noté en su respuesta.

Louis asintió levemente, pero no dijo una palabra. Fleur comprendió que no obtendría respuesta y trató de seguir adelante.

–Es usted un alumno racional, Malfoy, un ejemplo para los pequeños de su casa, pero ha comenzado el año exaltado. ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe?

–No pasa nada –afirmó Louis.

Ella comprendió, de golpe, que no lograría nada más en el corto tiempo antes de que llegaran los otros alumnos.

–Entonces voy a asumir que usted y su hermano tomaron demasiado chocolate esta mañana. Puede retirarse. El se dio media vuelta y casi corrió a la salida. Joshua le esperaba en la puerta, con rostro inexpresivo. Louis tomó su mochila, se la colgó a la espalda y pasó el brazo por sobre los hombros de su gemelo. El Griffindor parecía abatido. 

Ahí había gato –o veela- encerrado.

TBC…


	14. Adaptándose 2

SECRETOS DE FAMILIA  
**14 Adaptándose 2**

_¿Por qué si el mundo es uno _

_todo es desigual? _

_Emperador Wen, Dinastía Wei (220-264)_

**Lunes**

Adrian Ross Duncan salió de la catedral de San Pedro y entrecerró los ojos para adaptarse a la radiante mañana de Exeter. En Londres estaba nublado y su viaje del Ministerio a la sureña ciudad, vía flu, no le había preparado para esto. Se recostó a la pared frontal del gran edificio y extrajo su agenda, en lo que decidía si tomar un bus o un taxi. Tras revisar el resumen de la mujer que debía visitar optó por el taxi: viajes cómodos para conversaciones amargas, era una de sus divisas.

Por suerte, la catedral era uno de los centros turísticos en la cuenca del río Exe, y no tardó en hallar un auto. Se bajó a dos cuadras de su destino y caminó despacio, fingiendo observar las ruinas del castillo Rougemont, pero en realidad sus pequeños ojos negros estaban fijos en la casa de los Smith, que se alzaba en medio de un modesto jardín sembrado de tejos. Adrian arrugó la nariz al reconocer los árboles: tenía la esperanza de que el informe sobre ellos fuera exagerado, pero no. Reconoció también los complejos dibujos en el marco de la puerta, debían costar un dineral esas inútiles señales espantabrujas. ¿Y las flores de ajo en los balcones superiores? Patético.

No percibió plata en el perímetro, al menos no deseaban torturar al chico. No deseaban torturarlo concientemente, rectificó de inmediato, si no, ¿por qué estaba él ahí? Satisfecho con su inspección externa, el mago decidió pasar a la segunda parte de la misión, así que atravesó el jardín, subió los tres escalones y tocó el timbre.

La puerta (de tejo y grabada con conjuros medievales contra el demonio) fue abierta casi de inmediato por una mujer de treinta y tantos, de cabello castaño y alegres ojos azules.

–¿Si?

–Busco a Marcia Smith.

Ella asintió y se giró al interior de la casa.

–¡Marcia! Te busca un modelo de la Play Girl –volteó de nuevo a mirarle. –¿Te asusté? No te preocupes, me gusta asustar a los alumnos de Marcia.

–Yo no…

–Hazlo pasar Julia –ordenó una mujer desde lo alto de las escaleras.

Julia se hizo a un lado y movió la mano en gesto de invitación. Adrian se adentró en el vestíbulo y sus ojos chocaron con la dueña de la casa. Marcia Smith era rubia, de cabello corto y rostro ovalado, llevaba una camisa ancha a cuadros y unos pantalones de franela marrón que le quitaban años a su figura, pero no lograban disfrazar su naturaleza dominante.

–¿Qué desea?

–Vengo a hablar de su hijo.

–¿Le pasó algo a Alex? –se adelantó Julia.

–No –le tranquilizó el mago. –Es una reunión de rutina que tenemos con todos los padres de nuestros internos.

La señora Smith hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero mantuvo la compostura ante su vecina.

–Julia ¿podrías?...

–¡Por supuesto!

La castaña tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta. Ya solos, la anfitriona caminó en silencio a través de una puerta a la derecha, el mago la siguió, y se encontró en una salita cálida, llena de fotos y acuarelas de tema lacustre. Como el silencio se mantenía, decidió sentarse. Marcia, sin despegar los labios, se fue hasta un minibar en el fondo de la estancia y se sirvió una dosis de vodka. Adrian tomó nota mental del detalle.

–¿Algo de tomar?

–Coñac, por favor.

La mujer le tendió la copa y se sentó en un sofá de color rojo vino. Suspiró y se encaró al mago con rostro decidido.

–¿Cuándo regresa?

El no supo a qué se refería –¿Perdón?

–Alex, usted viene por Alex. No se adaptó ¿verdad? –percibió claramente el tono de contenida satisfacción en su voz. –Solo dígame dónde tengo que recogerlo. Aún puedo arreglar su matrícula en la secundaria de aquí.

–Un momento señora Smith, apenas es lunes. No hubo tiempo para que su hijo se las arreglara para ser expulsado de Hogwarts.

La expresión en su rostro cambió, y el cambio no alegró a Adrian. Ahora ella le contemplaba con desconfianza.

–¿Qué quiere entonces?

–Comencemos por el principio –propuso él en su tono más profesional. –Mi nombre es Duncan, Adrian Ross Duncan, trabajo en la Oficina de Atención a Licántropos, estoy aquí porque en los exámenes médicos que se le practicaron a su hijo ayer salieron a relucir algunas informaciones digamos, inquietantes, y queremos asegurarnos de que el ambiente donde crece Alex es saludable, en todos los aspecto posibles.

–¿Usted es algún tipo de mago de servicios sociales? –inquirió ella sin ocultar su desprecio.

–Solo hay un tipo de magos, señora Smith, –repuso Duncan en tono seco– y tenemos distintos empleos, como todo el mundo. Ahora, si me permite –sacó del interior de su chaqueta la agenda. –Debo hacerle algunas preguntas de rutina. Usted es Marcia Smith, Lennon de soltera, profesora de perspectiva de la Escuela de Arte y Diseño de Exeter.

–Si.

–Está casada desde hace quince años con Alan Smith, profesor de economía política de la Universidad de Exeter.

–Si.

–Tienen solo un hijo, Alexander Smith, nacido el 27 de mayo de 2009.

–Si.

–A Alexander Smith se le diagnosticó Licantropía por contagio la madrugada del 12 de agosto de 2014, en los bosques de Bedale, al norte de Yorkshire.

–Si –respondió ella claramente irritada. –¿A dónde quiere llegar con todo eso?

–Paciencia, Sra. Smith, paciencia. Tras el trágico accidente en que Alex fue mordido, el Ministerio de Magia ofreció a su familia atención médica, consultas con un sicomago, y la posibilidad de que su hijo interactuara con otros niños como él, magos y/o licántropos, a partir de su incorporación a la escuela primaria. Ustedes solo aceptaron la ayuda médica inmediata, pero se negaron a que un sicomago evaluara la evolución de Alex y lo enviaron a la escuela muggle. El Ministerio respetó su derecho a elegir la mejor educación para su vástago, hasta ahora.

Duncan levantó los ojos de su agenda y se enfocó en Marcia. La mujer tenía el mentón levantado y los ojos fríos, el "hasta ahora" la había puesto en guardia. El unió las yemas de sus dedos y trató de mantener un tono amable, aunque estaba seguro de que la cosa no iba a mejorar.

–¿Puede usted explicar, Sra. Smith, el severo cuadro de desnutrición que detectó el medimago de la escuela en Alexander Smith, las numerosas cicatrices en su torso, vientre y extremidades y su falta de autoestima? Porque esos elementos llevaron al Alfa de la Manada de Hogwarts, Max Kruger, a comunicarse con la Oficina del Atención a Licántropos ayer en la tarde.

–¿Alfa? –inquirió ella.

Adrian alzó las cejas, exasperado. ¿Eso era lo único que la había llamado la atención?

–Si, el líder de la manada…

–¿Permiten que se organicen como animales en la escuela? –le interrumpió la mujer con voz ultrajada. –Si llego a imaginar…

–¡Usted no está en posición de reclamar sobre la política de asociaciones en Hogwarts o en el Mundo Mágico! –le interrumpió a su vez el mago. –Kruger puede presentar un recurso por incapacidad familiar y su Alex no regresará a Exeter hasta los 21. En ese caso, usted tendrá que inventar una buena historia para sus vecinos. ¿Tal vez que la esquizofrenia se complicó y lo mantendrán internado por tiempo indefinido? –se alegró al ver su expresión espantada. –Si, sabemos cómo justificó sus ausencias mensuales a la escuela.

–Usted no puede quitarme a Alex –repuso ella con acento duro.

–¿No?

–No. Soy su madre, lo cuidé, lo alimenté, le ayudé a controlar al lobo en su interior. Inventé excusas en la escuela, curé sus heridas tras cada transformación. Use mis mejores conocimientos y todo lo hice pensando en él, en que no dejara de ser humano. ¿Quiénes son ustedes para venir a reclamar?

–Todavía no explica su estado –advirtió Adrian, no iba a permitir que ella desviara la discusión al plano sentimental.

–Su estado es normal –afirmó la mujer con seguridad. –Los niños con licantropía tienen problemas en la asimilación de nutrientes…

–¿Según qué fuentes?

–Lockhart, Gilderoy Lockhart.

¡Valla! Las cosas empezaban a tener sentido…

–¿Puedo preguntar quién le dijo que Paseos con los hombres lobo, era una bibliografía actualizada y confiable?

Ella lo miró escandalizada.

–¡Su ficha! El hombre es Caballero de la Orden de Merlín, de tercera clase, y Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras, sus libros se siguen reeditando tras veinte años…

–Sra. Smith, usted no solo consultó un libro anticuado, sino lleno de falsedades. Y lo sabría de haber aceptado la ayuda del Ministerio. Me temo que es usted responsable de maltrato infantil por desconocimiento.

Marcia tenía los ojos desenfocados y el rostro flojo. Toda su fuerza había desaparecido. Empezó a balbucear razones sin orden.

–Pero ellos… Ese hombre vestido de negro me dijo que Alex sería parte de la manada… Yo no podía permitirlo… Alex es un niño… Un niño ¿entiende?... Yo no podía dejar que se mezclara con esas bestias…

Las mejillas se le pusieron rojas y gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer por los costados de su nariz. Bajó la cabeza y trató de controlar el llanto. Adrian no la apuró. Mientras la mujer recuperaba el control de si misma, él tomó largas notas en su agenda.

–Discúlpeme –logró decir ella tras sus buenos diez minutos. –No se qué…

–En efecto, la clave aquí es que usted no sabe –contestó Duncan con voz fría.

No sentía ni pizca de simpatía por esta muggle presuntuosa y no iba a fingir lo contrario. Todo ese drama no le engañaba: ella temía la magia y había hecho todo lo posible para mantener a Alex fuera de ese mundo. Desnutrir y estropear sicológicamente a su hijo le había parecido a Marcia Smith un costo aceptable para mantenerlo cerca de ella, con una vida "normal". ¡Deseaba retorcerle el cuello!

–A partir de ahora, las cosas van a cambiar, Sra. Smith. Nos ocuparemos de proporcionarle bibliografía actualizada sobre la condición de Alex, usted y su esposo recibirán otra visita una semana antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Si la evaluación de la sicóloga asignada no es satisfactoria para el Consejo Licano, Alex esperará el año 2021 en su escuela o en Taunton, y su custodia hasta la mayoría de edad será llevada a juicio. ¿Entiende?

–¡No! Espere, Alex me quiere, ¿es que eso no cuenta?

–Alex la quiere porque no conoce nada más que sus torturas sicológicas disfrazadas de protección. Le advierto, recibirá un hijo muy cambiado en diciembre, un hijo que sabrá que no está solo. Ahora me retiro, no se preocupe, puedo hallar la puerta.

Adrian se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta que comunicaba la salita con el recibidor.

–Los libros le llegarán esta semana. Buen día, Sra. Smith.

Marcia lo vio marchar desde su sofá. No reaccionó hasta que sintió cerrarse la puerta de la calle. Entonces fue al barcito y se sirvió una escalofriante dosis de vodka.

–Alex es mío –susurró para si mientras paladeaba la ardiente bebida. Tiró el vaso contra la pared. –MIO.

**Martes**

Draco se levantó del tocador y caminó despacio a la cama, Harry lo esperaba allí, mientras terminaba de leer un informe a la luz de la lámpara de mesa. En cuanto empezó a desatar la cinta de su bata para subir al lecho, su esposo dejó el documento y se metió entre las mantas. Le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante y abrió los brazos, a la espera.

El rubio buscó cobijo en silencio, se dejó inundar por el aroma a lluvia fresca de su pareja y trató de relajarse. Harry le besó la nuca y acarició su hombro, despacio, era un roce fraternal, de apoyo, y Draco agradeció a los dioses que Harry entendiera su falta de deseo. Aunque tal vez se tratara de que él tampoco tuviera deseo, después de todo, la visita al medimago no había sido una experiencia buena para ninguno de los dos.

Se mordió con suavidad el labio inferior mientras sentía a Harry abrirse la camisa del pijama. El contacto de su espalda con el duro pecho del otro le produjo un escalofrío que luego remitió, en la medida que el flujo mágico entre sus cuerpos se estabilizaba. Se revolvió, pero eso solo aumentó la sensación quemante en su piel.

–Solo un poco más –le tranquilizó Harry.

–Para… –la voz de Draco era casi un ruego.

Pero el abrazo del moreno dejó de ser tierno para impedirle el movimiento. Draco sintió que alguien arrancaba la piel de su espalda y dejaba caer agua a presión sobre la herida. Gimió.

–Ssss, ya casi mi dragón. Piensa en el bebé.

El bebé, si, el bebé. Draco se aferró a la idea para mantener la cordura. La transmisión controlada de magia no era agradable, pero su bebé, el retoño que por fin le iba a dar a Harry, necesitaba de la magia pura y sana de su otro padre. Ambos lo sabían desde el principio, pero habían preferido esperar a que el doctor Tackeray lo confirmara: el núcleo mágico de Draco estaba demasiado dañado para suministrar la magia suplementaria al feto.

La transferencia mágica era un fenómeno espontáneo, derivado de la magia remanente de los conjuros y la interacción –física o espiritual– entre los seres mágicos. Solo las entidades más poderosas eran capaces de controlar su flujo y donarlo a voluntad. Por suerte, Harry estaba entre esas personas. Si, se repitió Draco como un mantra, tenía suerte de que su esposo pudiera asumir el reto de transferir magia de este modo sin matarse en el proceso. Después de todo, solo se conocía otro método para alcanzar tazas de movimiento de esa intensidad: sexo.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto su relación tan enferma? Prefería esta tortura a tener sexo cada 48 horas. ¡Por la sangre del Dragón de Arturo!

La sensación quemante se detuvo, Draco sintió que flotaba en una niebla acogedora, tibia, segura. Era la magia de Harry envolviendo su propio núcleo, asegurando su vida y la del pequeño. También sintió algo húmedo dejar un rastro en su mejilla y un cuerpo suave que limpiaba la huella.

–No llores corazón.

Pero Draco no intentó siquiera obedecerle.

Aún sin mirarlo podía notar la leve excitación de su pareja, la imagen de un mago capaz de donar magia y excitarse, en vez de quedar exhausto, lo llenó de orgullo y frustración. ¿En qué se había convertido? Se giró un poco y besó los carnosos labios de Harry.

–¿No quieres…?

El moreno lo detuvo al poner un dedo sobre sus labios. Su rostro repentinamente serio.

–Hemos hablado de esto ya, no tendrás sexo por obligación, ¿recuerdas?

–Pero tu…

Harry sacudió la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto.

–Para mi es suficiente estar a tu lado.

Draco tocó el pene semirrecto, que saltó como un resorte. El moreno gimió, pero apartó la mano con firmeza y trató de usar la lógica.

–Haz recibido suficiente magia por ahora, mañana si quieres…

Eran las palabras equivocadas, lo supo enseguida. Draco estaba tan herido que no intentó enmascarar sus expresiones. Fue solo un instante durante el cual se soltó de su abrazo y dejó escapar un leve gruñido. Harry quedó paralizado por un largo momento y reaccionó cuando la voz del rubio llegó hasta él. Obviamente, estaba usando toda su compostura y la voz era fría, servicial.

–Lamento haberlo molestado a mi señor. Ahora que la transferencia está echa, ¿puedo dormir?

No esperó a que Harry abriera la boca, solo giró hacia el otro lado de la cama y se tapó la cabeza con ¡todas las mantas!

El moreno se le quedó viendo, asombrado del giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos. ¿Ahora era su culpa? Apenas a media tarde habían escrito a sus hijos contándoles que la mudada estaba completa y que la visita al medimago no había traído sorpresas. Tackeray era el mejor especialista en embarazos masculinos de Gran Bretaña, pero ni él podía borrar los problemas médicos de Draco, así que había orientado reposo, pociones nutritivas, comidas sin condimentos y transferencias mágicas regulares. Toda su vida había trabajado para que Draco no se sintiera presionado por su "contrato matrimonial", para que fuera libre de desearle o rechazarle a voluntad y ahora que todo eso debía dar frutos…

–Draco –silencio. –Draco –intentó por segunda vez.

Bueno, tal vez debía usar la técnica de "hablarle al muro hasta que se conmueva".

–Amor, discúlpame ¿si? No quise insinuar que solo me desearas por el bebé. Estamos en una relación de igualdad, ¿recuerdas? Y eso significa que lo hacemos todo de mutuo acuerdo. Solo porque yo me… –¿por qué era tan complicado decir eso? Carraspeó. –Solo porque me sonroje no tienes que saltar a mi cuello.

Esperó, pero lo único que salió de debajo de las mantas fue un ruido. Era un ruido bastante largo. ¿Tal vez fuera una respuesta?

–¿Dijiste algo?

Otro gruñido, más corto. Seguro que ese era para quejarse. ¡Qué tozudo podía ser!

–No te entiendo –admitió con su voz más dulce.

–Dije –contestó el rubio exasperado en lo que sacaba la cabeza de su capullo. –"Esta bien Griffindor tonto, deja de jugar al colmenero y ven a darme calor".

Harry no estaba seguro de que eso fuera una ofensa…

–¿Colmenero?

Draco bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

–Es un ejercicio de humor marca Malfoy –explicó. –Ni siquiera intentes entenderlo, Ministro. Ahora ven –y señaló con ademán imperioso el interior de su capullo de cobertores.

Harry se metió entre las mantas y se dejó abrazar. Sabía que el rubio deseaba aprovechar los meses antes de que la panza le impidiera envolverlo con sus brazos y piernas. Aspiró el olor a lilas de Draco y cantó la canción del oso que roba un panal de miel para una cría que los cazadores dejaron si madre, pero las abejas no le creen, y el lleva entonces el viejo tronco donde viven las abejas a la entrada de su cueva. En la estrofa de las abejas ponderando la belleza del osito, el moreno notó que su esposo estaba dormido. Sonrió: casi veinte años y Draco nunca llegaba despierto al final de esa canción.

Bueno, por suerte había cosas que no cambiaban.

**TBC… **


	15. Adaptándose 3

SECRETOS DE FAMILIA **15 Adaptándose 3**

_Por el cielo va la luna  
con un niño de la mano.  
Federico García Lorca _

**Martes**

Severus Snape odiaba leer informes, pero odiaba todavía más no enterarse de las cosas que se relacionaban con su escuela. Desde que tenía 11 años, Hogwarts era su hogar, y de mil maneras defendía al viejo castillo, como todo lo que consideraba su responsabilidad. Al apartar su mirada del pergamino con el membrete de la Oficina de Atención a Licántropos y estudiar al mago que le habían mandado, ponderó la posibilidad de que, en realidad, fuera un espía del Consejo Escolar.

Aunque era poco probable que, si tenían un agente infiltrado en el puente entre el Ministerio y el Consejo Licano, lo expusieran a sus ojos y los del Castillo. Sin embargo, había algo en Adrian Ross Duncan que lo inquietaba.

-¿Dice usted que desea entrevistarse con Alexander Smith?

-Después de que usted y el señor Kruger den su autorización, por supuesto -se apresuró a aclarar el joven.

Snape resopló y volvió a mirar el informe sobre la visita que Duncan realizara el día anterior a Marcia Smith, la madre de su alumno. El investigador había descubierto que la muggle maltrataba al cachorro y ahora deseaba obtener elementos testimoniales de Alex, para completar el reporte que debía elevar a varios comités del Ministerio y al Consejo Licano.

Si, así debía ser, pero no era lógica la premura con que se daban las cosas. Kruger había mandado su queja sobre el estado de salud de Alex el domingo, con la esperanza de que la investigación se pusiera en marcha el martes, con buen tiempo, y… ¿Por qué le miraba Duncan con esa fijeza?

-Kruger tarda -comentó Snape sin saber por qué.

Duncan lo miró con miedo, pero asintió despacio.

-El colegio es grande -argumentó con una sonrisa forzada.

Volvieron a caer en un incómodo silencio.

Snape no entendía su comportamiento. Jamás se le habían dado las conversaciones banales y nunca antes le importó que un funcionario del Ministerio esperara en su oficina, ¡era especialista en ignorar! Con todo, decidió que, si Duncan era espía, era muy malo, porque le seguía mirando con intensidad, pero tampoco era un simple burócrata, ¡se olía a millas!

La puerta del despacho giró para dejar pasar, ¡por fin!, a Kruger, y Snape dio gracias a los dioses por ello.

-Lamentó la demora profesor -se disculpó al Alfa-, su mensaje me alcanzó en el bosque.

-No hay problema -aseguró Snape y señaló con un gesto al visitante. -El es Adrian Ross Duncan, de la Oficina de Atención a Licántropos. Vino por el informe sobre Alex.

El licántropo rubio ofreció su ancha mano al joven y este sonrió.

-Es un placer conocerle, Sr. Kruger.

El Alfa le dedicó una sonrisa amable, ocupó una butaca casi de frente a Duncan y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra en gesto relajado.

-Usted dirá.

-Ayer lunes temprano recibimos su queja sobre el estado de salud de Alexander Smith. Tras una breve consulta con los representantes del Consejo Licano, me ordenaron viajar a Exeter y entrevistarme con su madre. Se que a ustedes les parecerá raro que una orden de intervención en el mundo muggle se diera así, con menos de dos horas de debate, pero es que nosotros vigilamos a los Smith desde el incidente en Bedale -Snape hizo un gesto de incomodidad, Duncan se pateó por su falta de tacto. -Entre el Consejo y el Ministerio surgió una profunda división respecto a cómo manejar el caso Smith, que actualmente es el único menor de edad con Licantropía por contagio en Europa. Hasta ahora, los que opinaban que Alex debía crecer con su familia se impusieron, pero sus quejas revivieron el debate.

Duncan se detuvo para buscar en su carpeta un largo pergamino. Tendió el documento a Kruger.

-Este es el reporte de mi entrevista con Marcia Smith, me pareció adecuado traerle una copia.

El lobo observó con cautela el sello de la Oficina y luego fijó sus ojos ambarinos en el investigador.

-¿Me da un resumen?

Duncan carraspeó incómodo.

-El libro de referencia para tratar a Alex todos estos años fue Paseos con los hombres lobo, de Gilderoy Lockhart, la madre cree que los Licántropos son animales de los cuales su hijo debe ser protegido, justificaron sus desapariciones mensuales con ataques de esquizofrenia y ahora todos creen que está en una institución educativa para niños con problemas siquiátricos. De hecho, la señora Smith creyó que llegaba a anunciarle el regreso de Alex, dio por sentado que no se adaptaría.

-Si -comentó Kruger-, a mí también me preguntó si lo mandaría de regreso.

El Alfa dejó con cuidado su ejemplar del reporte sobre la mesa del director y se frotó las sienes. En su interior, Freke deseaba lanzarse a correr y no parar hasta que la sangre de Marcia Smith le mojara las encías. "La luna tiene un polizón de nardos…" repitió tontamente por un par de segundos. Alex, Alex era lo importante. Freke se calmó un poco y él pudo volver a dirigirse a Duncan.

-¿Cuál es el próximo paso?

-Los Smith están en evaluación. Antes del viernes recibirán bibliografía actualizada y un cronograma para incorporarse al Grupo de Familiares. Le advertí a ella que, si no coopera, Alex pasará las Navidades aquí, o en Taunton, y luego iremos a juicio.

Kruger asintió, el Grupo de Familiares de Licántropos había ayudado a muchas personas a lidiar con la condición de sus seres queridos.

-Respecto a Alex -continuó el mago-, me ordenaron entrevistarme con él y determinar con ayuda de su Alfa y el director Snape, si necesita encuentros regulares con un sicomago, alojamiento especial, cualquier cosa.

Kruger asintió despacio.

-Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Qué cree, director?

Detrás de su buró, Snape tamborileó con las yemas de sus dedos por un instante.

-No puede estar solo con usted, las normas del colegio lo prohíben.

Duncan lo miró sin comprender. ¿Estaba aprobando o no la entrevista?

-John estará encantado de ayudar -aseguró Kruger-, tomó a Alex bajo su protección desde el cruce del lago.

-¿John? -inquirió Duncan con cautela, no podía creer que su suerte fuera tanta.

-John Lupin -aclaró el Alfa-, está en primero de Griffindor, como Alex.

Snape resopló, Duncan tuvo la impresión de que el hecho no le agradaba. Comprendió de golpe que el extraño silencio del director durante la reunión se debía a que todo esto le regresaba a los bosques de Bedale. Parecía no estar recuperado.

-Entonces está arreglado -decidió Snape con un golpe en la mesa. -Yo debo irme a la clase de Duelo. Max, lleva al señor Duncan a una de las salas de visita y encárgate de que Lupin y Smith se reúnan con él. ¿Necesita algo más? -preguntó al joven mientras se levantaba.

-Por ahora, no. Ha sido usted muy amable -Duncan extendió su mano y una sonrisa ¿feliz? se le instaló en el rostro. -Espero volver a verle.

-Por supuesto. Presiento que el caso Smith no termina aún.

Snape observó con cuidado a Duncan, notó enseguida que el joven perdía algo de su aplomo al recordarle su única razón para visitar el colegio. Acompañó al visitante y a su Alfa escaleras abajo y se separaron frente a la gárgola.

"Así que le intereso yo" pensaba en su camino al salón de duelos. "¿Qué están tramando ahora esos desgraciados del Consejo? ¿O serán otros?" El no carecía de enemigos en el Ministerio y la reaparición de la marca… "Bueno, jugaré su juego un par de semanas. Solo espero que sea lo suficientemente listo como para mantenerse alejado de John."

**Miércoles**

El murmullo del gran comedor apenas se detuvo con la llegada del correo. Solo aquellos que esperaban noticias -como los Potter Malfoy- levantaron las cabezas cuando el rumor de alas se mezcló con el de comida y charlas.

Tomas vio al gran halcón planear sin decidirse por ninguna de las tres mesas. Siempre era así: sus padres escribían para los tres y el pájaro no era capaz de elegir. El acuerdo tácito hasta entonces era que él, el mayor, llamaría al ave y los gemelos se le juntaban luego. Pero hoy no alzó el brazo. De repente se le ocurrió que la carta no era para él, sino para los hijos de Harry Potter. ¿Qué pasaría si no llamaba al estúpido pájaro?

"Dará más vueltas, hasta que Snape lo note, y no quieres llamar su atención, ¿verdad?" advirtió una voz en su interior.

No, no quería llamar más la atención. Con ser el tullido hijo del mortifago traidor prometido del bello sangre sucia tenía suficiente. ¿Sangre Sucia? ¿Desde cuándo era Eli un sangre sucia? ¿Desde cuándo pensaba en términos de pureza de sangre?

"Desde que sabes quién eres en realidad: un Glaunt, el último de ellos."

Levantó el brazo con gesto imperioso y dejó de preguntarse cosas. Su voz interior había hablado suficiente por una semana. El ligero peso del mensajero familiar nunca fue tan agradable. Se concentró en desatar el mensaje y darle de comer algo de salchicha al animal. No podía abrir el sobre sin las otras personas a quien iba dirigido, así que apuró el vaso de leche y se dirigió a la mesa Griffindor.

-Louis, Eli -llamó con brusquedad. -Vamos fuera.

No esperó respuesta, sino que avanzó con su paso lento y falsamente solemne a la puerta, donde ya les esperaba Josh.

"Tengo suerte de tenerlo por hermano" pensó por milésima vez. "Es tan observador que podría descubrirme y entonces..."

¿Descubrirle? Tomas sacudió la cabeza ante la extravagante idea. No había nada que descubrir. El era quien era: Tomas el Tullido. Desde agosto, las investigaciones y los secretos ajenos carecían de fascinación.

"Se puede vivir con algunas ignorancias…" Eso lo sabía, pero ¿cuánto tardaría Joshua en entenderlo? "Siempre será demasiado tarde…" ¿De dónde le llegaban esas ideas de viejo amargado esta mañana? Estrujó el sobre entre sus dedos. "Es el miedo" comprendió de pronto ", tengo miedo de lo que diga esta carta."

Ya estaba frente a Joshua. Reconoció a su espalda los pasos ligeros de Louis y los apresurados de Eli, pero no se detuvo (detenerse con sus piernas de madera y magia era gastar energías). Siguió adelante, y el Slytherin se incorporó a la comitiva sin palabras. No se detuvieron hasta un aula vacía del segundo piso.

-¿Qué dice papá? -inquirió el gemelo Griffindor cuando el local estuvo sellado e insonorizado.

-Antes debemos explicarle a Eli qué hace aquí -le contuvo el mayor y extendió el sobre a su novio. -Mira.

El muchacho alcanzó el objeto y leyó en voz alta.

-A Tomas Sirius, Louis Julius y Joshua Lewis Potter Malfoy. A Elihaj Suchowljansky -alzó los ojos son comprender. -¿Por qué…?

-Eres mi prometido -explicó Tomas. -Pronuncié lo votos ¿recuerdas? Draco Malfoy es un mago a la antigua usanza por ese lado.

-Si, aunque los votos se prenuncien desde el suelo de una limosina voladora -se burló Louis.

-Espero que tú encuentres alguien que los acepte fuera de una cueva de ratones.

-¿Cueva de ratones? -Eli no sabía si reírse o reprender a su novio.

-La forma animaga de Louis es un ratón -intervino el segundo gemelo. -Por favor, Tomas, la carta -rogó con mal contenida inquietud.

Joshua deseaba que acabaran de leer el maldito pergamino. Saber era preferible, mil veces preferible a la inquietud y algo ocurría, sentía el mal sobre su piel, como un soplo de brisa fría y suave.

El moreno rompió el lacre y separó dos piezas de pergamino: una breve y decorada en los bordes, que pasó a Elihaj, y otra un poco más extensa y escrita con letra apretada, para él y sus hermanos.

De un vistazo lo supo: nada nuevo, ni bueno. Wilson Tackeray era el medimago a cargo de Draco, y anunciaba que los siguientes meses serían tan complicados como tranquila había sido la espera por los gemelos, trece años atrás. El resto era bastante doméstico: Ya estaban en la vieja mansión de los Black (era una suerte que el retrato de la madre del tío Sirius ardiera gracias a la ira de Vlad Tepes). Draco se retiraría del ojo público a más tardar en noviembre. Para el cumpleaños de Tomas organizarían una pequeña cena con todo el Clan para anunciar el embarazo y el noviazgo (el hermano mayor sintió que sus rodillas flaqueaban ante la idea). Su padre había decidido no postularse a un nuevo período como Ministro (los ojos de los gemelos brillaron con alegría, ya no tenían que ser "tan" ejemplares). Y, por último, advertían a Tomas de que pronto recibiría correo oficial de Gringotts respecto a una cuenta que Draco consideraba oportuno abrir, para que cortejara a Eli de la manera tan correcta, amorosa y cara como desease.

El moreno levantó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada incrédula de su novio.

-Es… Yo… tus padres, dicen que… quieren conocerme en una reunión familiar que… para la fiesta de Halloween… Tomas yo no se…

Tomas se acercó despacio al joven de cabellos castaños.

-¿Hay algún problema?

Los ojos azul oscuro de Eli eran casi negros.

-¡Es en dos meses! -casi chilló. -¿Cómo saben que en dos meses tu y yo…?

Tomas le tomó la mano libre con afecto y tiró de él con suavidad.

-Babosos -gruñó Louis, que todavía no se recuperaba del beso de torniquete en el salón de duelo el día anterior.

-Tonto -regañó el mayor de los Potter a su tembloroso novio. -Debería comprarte unas gafas hechizadas para ver el amor. Dos meses, tres, un siglo. Te seguiré amando.

Eli murmuró algo con los labios pegados a su clavícula, el roce de su aliento bastaba para erizarle la nuca. ¡Merlin y Lycaon fueran malditos! ¿Sangre sucia? La única sangre impura allí era la de él.

"¿Y tú me seguirás queriendo cuando sepas…?" Se le ocurrió de pronto. Quería casarse con Eli, pero ¿podían unir su vida con un secreto así entre los dos? "El admira a mis padres, se ríe con las tonterías de los gemelos, incluso le simpatiza Dafne. Si ya no soy un Potter, ¿qué voy a ser?" Si, decidió mientras acariciaba la larga cabellera de su prometido. "No hay nada más que Tomas el Tullido. El último Glaunt fue Tom Sorvolo Riddle. Yo soy Tomas Sirius Potter Malfoy, de la casa de Ravenclaw, y tú serás mi esposo: Elihaj Potter Malfoy, de la casa Gryffindor, un poco de sangre judía es justo lo que necesita ese viejo de lengua bífida para acabar de hundirse en el infierno a donde lo mandó mi padre."

Y el pensamiento fue tan tranquilizador que tuvo fuerzas para oscilar a un lado y otro y calmar a su chico en tiempo record "La sangre vela ayuda, a veces". Cuando se separaron, lo besó en la frente y se dio media vuelta para salir, las miradas burlonas de sus hermanitos no le calentaron la sangre "Estos lo que necesitan es empezar a pensar menos en bombas fétidas y más en traseros", sino que contuvo las ganas de correr a besarlos "Eso de correr no se me da" y se fue con su falsa mesura en el andar "Mierda de prótesis, debí usarlas durante el verano para poder llegar a tiempo a Aritmancia".

Louis y Josh les vieron salir tomados de la mano, tan ensimismados en su amor que no notaban el abatimiento de los rubios.

-¿Eso es amor? -preguntó el Gryffidor cuando volvieron a estar solos.

Josh le miró extrañado. Louis casi nunca le hablaba en frases completas, eran gemelos, gemelos idénticos, una persona con la posibilidad de dos cuerpos simultáneos. Así que solo eran "literales" en público, o cuando la aflicción atenazaba la garganta, como esa mañana. Sacudió la cabeza y levantó la nota del padre ante sus ojos.

-Si.

Louis le miró sin comprender, pero nada más dijo. Comprendía que su hermano mayor era distinto a ellos dos, pero le costaba asimilar el violento cambio en el carácter de Tomas. Elihaj hacía cambiar el discreto carácter de su hermano de un modo tan violento que asustaba. ¿Le ocurriría eso a ellos al cumplir los 16?

-Ya sabes -advirtió Josh en lo que incineraba la carta con un giro de varita.

Louis asintió, ya sabía. Callar, callar, todo en su familia era secreto. Tocó el hombro de Josh para que sus ojos verdes volvieran a cruzarse.

-¿Lo sabe?

-¡Claro que no! -la sola idea parecía asustar a Josh. -Y vamos a ayudarlo.

Louis asintió con fuerza, si su gemelo decía que ayudaran eso era lo correcto. Sin embargo…

-¿No lo ama?

-¡El cerebro Griffindor! -se quejó Josh. Decidió ser excepcionalmente claro en sus órdenes (a Louis se le daba bien lo de seguir órdenes) -Solo trata de que crean que no está pensativo, sino triste. ¿Entiendes? El resto es cosa suya.

-De ellos -rectificó Louis.

-Si, de ellos.

Josh suspiró quedo, en esos momentos pensaba que la teoría de que eran una persona en dos cuerpos estaba errada. Eran una persona, en efecto, pero partida en dos. Siempre estaba incompleto sin su gemelo, pero hacerle entender los planes era complicado. "El heredó la parte del perro guardián y yo la del coyote tramposo. Entonces ¿qué coño somos?" ¿Qué era? "Bonita pregunta para iniciar el curso, imbécil" ¡Suficiente! Apretó el hombro de Louis con afecto y se forzó a sonreír.

-Ahora vamos a clase. Espero que Fleur nos de algo de diversión antes del almuerzo.

**Jueves **

El invernadero era un sitio bello, pensó Dafne, y casi tan agradable como la sala común de Slytherin. Lo mejor de todo era que Lonbotton, el profesor de Herbología, los ponía a trabajar en tríos, y podía estar cerca de John y Alex sin problema. En las otras clases que compartía con los Griffindor, los bancos eran para dos, y tenía que sentarse delante o detrás de ellos, con Melian Capote, que se fingía insoportablemente estirada fuera de la sala común porque -según ella- así actuaban los verdadero Sly.

Pero eso no importaba ahora, sentía un agradable calor entre sus dos amigos Griffindor, mientras dibujaba con cuidado la planta de hojas moradas que les asignaran.

-Espero que el dibujo que nos den durante la segunda parte sea mejor que el tuyo -refunfuñó Lupin.

-Y yo espero que nadie recuerde tu muy personal forma de escribir "lanceolada" en el futuro -repuso la niña tras un breve vistazo a la descripción escrita de su compañero de equipo. -¿No te enseñaron ortografía en primaria?

-Es una palabra muy larga -se quejó el moreno.

-Ya… -Dafne se quedó callada, de nuevo deseaba preguntarle a John qué clase de asignaturas impartían en su misteriosa escuela de Alemania, pero se contuvo.

Aparte de un envidiable físico, excelente memoria para ingredientes de pociones, nombres de plantas y animales, su amigo parecía tan desorientado como Alex y ella. Eso la intrigaba, no había olvidado su amenaza del primer día, y sospechaba que esas extrañas ignorancias en un hijo de magos, junto a su color de ojos, era la clave del misterio. Pero las tareas no le daban tiempo para dedicarse a la investigación.

"¿Y si le pregunto a Joshua?" su primo era extremadamente amable y desde la primera noche hallaba siempre tiempo para preguntarle cómo iban las cosas. "No. Es mi misterio." Para refrescar, se volvió en dirección a Alex, que, como ella, debía dibujar la planta. Los ojos se la abrieron como platos.

-Alex, eso es… ¡maravilloso!

El rubio levantó la mirada y sonrió con timidez.

-¿Te gusta?

En vez de contestar, Dafne le dio un codazo a John y él gruñó, desorientado. La chica señaló la cartulina del otro Griffindor.

-¡Wow! El que coja esta muestra no tendrá problemas para identificar la planta. ¡Es excelente!

-¿Tomaste clases de dibujo en primaria, ¿verdad? -dedujo Dafne.

La pequeña sonrisa de Alex murió.

-No. Mi mamá me enseñó.

Dafne y John se pusieron serios de golpe. Su amigo aún no se recuperaba de la entrevista que sostuviera, dos días atrás, con el tal Duncan. Dafne sabía que le estaban ocultando una parte de la historia, pero el caso era que los padres de Alex estaban acusados de maltrato infantil (la verdad es que Alex estaba bastante flaco y todo lleno de cicatrices) que era un crimen muy serio, porque los magos tienen muy pocos hijos.

John carraspeó incómodo y miró su reloj de pulsera.

-Todavía no describo el tallo de esta cosa -dijo con voz apurada y se inclinó sobre su pergamino.

No hablaron más. Cinco minutos después, el profesor dio una palmada para advertir que el tiempo se acababa y recogió los dibujos y descripciones con un movimiento de varita.

-Bueno, ahora pasaremos a la parte más divertida de la clase - Lonbotton sonrió con su media boca. -Voy a mezclar sus pergaminos y cartulinas, y entregaré a cada trío un dibujo y una descripción. En esta hora que les queda deberán descubrir a qué planta corresponden. Para el próximo encuentro quiero un pergamino de sesenta centímetros sobre las características de la planta, sus propiedades y las pociones en las que se usa.

Dafne trató en balde de descubrir el hechizo que Lonbotton aplicó a los materiales para que se mezclaran. Luego el hombre avanzó por el invernadero y entregó a cada grupo un dibujo y una composición. Su paso renqueante no era lento, y ella se preguntó si su pierna izquierda, tan machacada, le dolía.

Joshua le había contado que, durante la guerra, los mortifagos capturaron a los Lonbotton y les torturaron con la esperanza de obtener la ubicación de la base de Harry Potter. Ellos se mantuvieron firmes hasta que Remus Lupin le rescató. Para entonces el veneno de serpiente, los crucios, los golpes y las maldiciones rompe-huesos, habían dejado la bóveda craneana de Luna hecha pasta, por eso la profe de Adivinación usaba un casco de acero inoxidable por debajo del cual escapaban escasos mechones de pelo color arena. A Neville lo estaban amenazando con una plancha de metal al rojo cuando los aurores irrumpieron en la fortaleza, y casi quinientos quilos de plomo aplastaron su brazo y pierna, y le quemaron la cara.

No eran los únicos. Su primo le advirtió que casi todos los adultos del mundo mágico tenían alguna cicatriz de la guerra, que no tenía que avergonzarse ni dejarse asustar, pero era difícil. Así que cuando el profesor se acercó a su mesa, abrió su ejemplar de Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos y fingió leer.

Por suerte, el material que les asignaran estaba mejor dibujado y redactado que el de ellos. No tardaron en determinar que se trataba del asfódelo.

-¿Vamos a la biblioteca? -propuso Dafne cuando cruzaban los terrenos hacia las puertas del castillo.

-No -repuso John. -Alex y yo tenemos que ir a otro lado. -¿Nos vemos después de la cena?

Dafne los observó con cuidado. John había tomado la mano de Alex y solo esperaba una respuesta de ella para correr escaleras arriba.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cosas de Griffindor.

La niña suspiró. ¿Por qué le ocultaban cosas?

-De acuerdo, a las 8 en la biblioteca.

-¡Perfecto!

Lupin se llevó a Smith casi a remolque y ella se quedó en el enorme recibidor, con su mochila y sus dedos manchados de tempera. Miró los relojes que marcaban los puntos de cada casa: Slytherin iba delante, seguido de Ravenclaw y Griffindor. Algunos los había aportado ella en Pociones y Herbología.

"De hoy no pasa que sepa el secreto de John y Alex."

**TBC… **


	16. Tu no debes saber

SECRETOS DE FAMILIA  
**16 Tu no debes saber**

"_La espada con la hoja más fina _

_no puede cortar el agua del río en dos _

_para que deje de correr."_

_Li Po_

**Jueves**

John subía de prisa las escaleras. A Alex le costaba seguir el paso, pero no se quejaba.

"Debo agradecer que me tolere. Si me quejo, es capaz de dejarme para que encuentre el club por mi cuenta."

Así que, resoplando por lo bajo, se obstinó en ignorar sus muslos adoloridos y llegó todo sudoroso al segundo piso de la torre oeste. La puerta, de color verde claro, tenía una discreta inscripción "Club Selenita" en esmalte negro y, pintado directamente en la madera, un gato siamés al que John saludó con respeto.

–Buenas tardes, Víctor Hugo.

El felino detuvo su aseo y los miró de frente. A Alex, sus ojos se le antojaron burlones.

–¿Contraseña?

–Argento –pronuncio el moreno con seguridad.

Víctor Hugo movió su pequeña cabeza arriba y abajo, sonriente.

–Pasen.

La puerta giró, revelando una habitación amplia, de no menos de quince por diez metros, con la pared más alejada de cristales, a través de los que se adivinaba un balcón. Estaba oscura, la luz del vitral cegaba a Alex, pero pudo oír respiraciones jadeantes, garras que chocaban contra la piedra, gañidos bajos.

–No, no quiero –dijo de pronto con voz fina, de niña.

–¡No seas idiota! –le increpó John y lo empujó.

Alex dio tres pasos desequilibrados y calló sobre sus rodillas y manos. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero oyó claramente el sonido de la puerta a sus espaldas y el movimiento a su alrededor.

–Mamá ayúdame –susurró a la vez que abrazaba sus piernas y esperaba el golpe.

Alguien lo levantó en peso. Alex movió brazos y piernas tratando de escapar, pero no lo dejaron ir. En cambio, le sacaron la correa de su bolsa escolar y lo pusieron en un lecho de pieles. Los olores llenaron su cerebro de imágenes confusas de oscuridad, tierra húmeda y luz de plata.

–¡Mamá! –gritó desesperado. –Mamá enciende la luz, que vienen los lobos. ¡Mamá!

–¡Lumus! –dijeron cinco voces a su alrededor y el tuvo que entrecerrar los párpados.

A través de las pestañas, Alex reconoció los rostros de los alumnos que le aplaudieran el primer día. Lucían preocupados.

–¿John?

–Estoy aquí.

Con la tenue luz de las varitas, la nariz del moreno proyectaba una gran sombra sobre su mejilla. Alex deseó llorar.

–Lo siento, yo…

–No pasa nada –la voz a su espalda era baja y dura, pero cariñosa.

Alex giró un poco la cara y reconoció el rostro cuadrado de Kruger, que aún lo tenía pegado a su pecho. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que lo tenía cargado como a un bebé. Quería disculparse de todos modos.

–Yo…

–Dije que no pasa nada –repitió Kruger. –¿Puedes levantarte?

El niño asintió y se irguió despacio, aunque las rodillas le temblaban un poco. Kruger se separó y gateó en dirección a un círculo de piedras renegridas al otro lado de la estancia. Forzando los ojos, Alex reconoció dentro un montón de cenizas y maderas semicarbonizadas.

–Incendio –dijo Kruger, unas chispas saltaron de la punta de su varita y las llamas bailaron en el hogar.

–Nox –dijeron los otros cinco lobos y gatearon en dirección a la hoguera.

Kruger giró entonces y lo miró.

–¿No temías la oscuridad?

Alex caminó de prisa donde el fuego. Deseaba sentarse, pero no vio muebles a su alrededor. Los otros estaban acomodados en el suelo.

–¿Pasa algo? –le interrogó el Alfa.

–Mi uniforme…

Kruger sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

–Quítatelo.

–Pero…

–¿Tengo que quitártelo? –Alex advirtió en seguida la amenaza en su tono duro.

Alguien había puesto su cartera dentro de uno de los nichos de la pared, que carecía de empapelado o pintura. Con la cara vuelta al muro y manos temblorosas, Alex se sacó túnica, corbata, camisa, zapatos y medias. Cuando se vio, en pantlones y con su pecho lleno de cicatrices, ya no pudo contener las lágrimas. Entonces ocurrió de nuevo: Alex se dejó abrazar por ese olor que le daba paz y borraba sus temores, por la sensación de pertenecer, de ser pleno. Dos manos suaves lo envolvieron en una manta de piel. Se quedó muy quieto, tratando de comprender lo que pasaba.

–Alex.

El muchacho giró despacio, John estaba junto a él, esperándole, con una mezcla de miedo y tristeza en sus ojos dorados. A Alex se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué pasaba? El aroma seguía ahí, y solo su cualidad sedante impedía que saliera corriendo.

–Alex –llamó Kruger y él apartó sus ojos de John para mirar más allá, al círculo de fuego donde los otros esperaban.

Enseguida comprendió la orden, pasó por el lado de su amigo y se sentó con cuidado, a la izquierda de Kruger.

–¿John?

El moreno dio un salto y se acomodó al otro lado de Alex.

–Bueno, ya estamos todos –hizo un gesto con el brazo que los abarcaba–, la Manada de Hogwarts. Esta es nuestra primera reunión del otoño, y en ella damos la bienvenida a los cachorros John y Alex. Yo soy Freke, Alfa, para los magos soy Max Kruger, de séptimo año de Griffindor.

–Yo soy Verano, Beta –se presentó el muchacho rubio y musculoso sentado a su derecha. –Para los magos soy Brandon Rollet, quinto año de Slytherin.

–Yo soy Peludo –continuó su gemelo, diferente solo porque su cabello era tan largo que le rozaba las caderas. –Para los magos soy Rickon Rollet, quinto año de Slytherin.

–Soy Gere –anunció el cuarto lobo, tenía los ojos casi ocultos tras grandes y oscuras pestañas y espesos rizos color arena sucia le caían sobre el cuello. –Para los magos soy Joffrey Ulfhednar, sexto año de Hufflepuff.

–Viento Gris –dijo el siguiente con una leve inclinación de cabeza, su cara estaba medio oculta por mechones de un pelo castaño y sin brillo. –Para los magos soy Robb Verdun, cuarto año de Ravenclaw.

–Me llamo Tormenta –la hembra era hermana de Viento Gris, su cabello era igual, así como el perfil de su cara, alargada y solemne. –Para los magos soy Nymeria Verdun, cuarto año de Ravenclaw.

–Fantasma –dijo el séptimo–, para los magos soy John Lupin, primero de Griffindor.

Las miradas se enfocaron entonces en el octavo miembro.

–Yo… –tragó en seco. –Yo soy Alex, Alexander Smith, primero de Griffindor. No tengo ningún otro nombre. Lo siento.

–No hay por qué disculparse –aseguró Freke al tiempo que le ponía una mano sobre el hombro. Sonrió con sus dientes grandes y filosos. –Pocos obtienen su nombre en su primera carrera bajo la luna, mañana saldremos a cazar y empezarás a buscar nombre. John puede ayudarte.

–Pero mi mamá no me deja salir durante la transformación –le advirtió Alex moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro–, dice que puedo morder a alguien.

Hubo un par de jadeos de asombro alrededor del fuego. Verano fue a levantarse, pero Freke lo contuvo con un gesto sin apartar sus ojos de Alex.

–¿Recuerdas la charla que tuviste con Duncan el martes? –Alex asintió atemorizado. El tono del Alfa ya no era amigable. –Duncan te explicó que tu madre estaba equivocada –Max hizo una pequeña pausa, tratando de elegir bien las palabras, no deseaba dañar más al cachorro. –Ella te quiere, pero se equivocó. A partir de ahora aprenderás nuevas reglas. Primera regla: No contradecir al Alfa. ¡Nunca! Segunda regla: El día de Luna Llena salimos de caza, sino…

Kruger tomó el brazo derecho de Alex y lo acercó a la hoguera. Las cicatrices, recuerdo de sus solitarias noches de plenilunio en el sótano, destacaban sobre la pálida piel. Alex creyó que moriría de vergüenza, pero Freke no lo dejó ocultar el rostro. Tomó la delgada barbilla entre dos dedos gruesos y le obligó a mirarle, sus pupilas doradas eran tiernas de nuevo, pero con una calidez distinta a la de su madre.

–¿Entiendes?

**Viernes**

Lo seguían. No estaba seguro de cuántos o por qué, pero lo seguían. Resopló, con algún bromista siguiendo sus pasos no podría colarse en el baño de perfectos a tirar fotos, así que optó por doblar a la derecha y buscar los amplios corredores de la torre este, allí sería más fácil perderlos.

Un idiota de primer año pasó corriendo y le obligó a dar un paso atrás, chocó contra la persona que le seguía. Lo empujaron. Fue a girar para partirle la cara al atrevido, hubo un relámpago de luz…

Alistair Pucey, quinto año de Slytherin, calló desmayado. Sus perseguidores se acercaron despacio.

–Fue fácil –comentó un chico rubio en lo que se acomodaba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

–Esto no ha terminado –le advirtió un pelirrojo de ojos verde musgo.

–¡Vamos ya! –exigió otro rubio, le parecía oír pasos en su dirección.

El pelirrojo asintió, levantó con facilidad a Pucey y se dirigió a la escalera más cercana. Los gemelos se aseguraron de que nada los delatara y le siguieron. Los tres se detuvieron en un aula abandonada del quinto piso.

–Aquí está –anunció George, y dejó caer el cuerpo sobre una mesa.

–Enervate.

El rayo verde lo sacudió, Alistair pestañeó confundido. ¿Qué había pasado? Su último recuerdo era de un corredor, pero ahora estaba en un aula. Sin moverse, el muchacho trató de reconocer su entorno y captores.

Alguien se acercó, tenía el cuerpo encorvado y una larga melena negra que caía a los lados de sus hombros dispares. Alistair tragó en seco. Estaba en problemas.

–Buenas tardes, señor Pucey.

–Buenas tardes, señor...

–¡Nada de nombres! –le interrumpió el otro.

–Como usted diga –concedió Pucey al tiempo que asentía con fuerza.

–Solo tengo una pregunta para ti: ¿cuánto?

–Creo que no entiendo…

–¡Diffindo!

Pucey calló hacia atrás, pero fue capaz de callar su dolor. El hombre cojeó alrededor del pupitre y esperó, con una pequeña y cruel sonrisa, a que el joven sacara un pañuelo de su túnica y restañara la sangre que le manaba del brazo.

–¿Quieres otra lección de hechizos útiles en la defensa?

–No, no –jadeó.

–Bien. A lo que iba: no me rebajaré a negociar contigo. Dime cuánto te debe y no te acercas más en lo que nos queda de vida.

–Son trescientos galeones –se apresuró a informar.

–Bien.

El jorobado sacó un talonario de cheques, lo llenó, y se lo tendió.

–Lo que vas a hacer en el paseo a Hogsmeade es cobrar el dinero. ¿He sido claro?

Pucey tuvo el buen sentido de no ofenderlo al intentar leer la cantidad. Solo lo guardó en un bolsillo de su túnica y asintió.

–Adiós.

El Slytherin se quedó en el suelo, no intentó moverse hasta que pasaron sus buenos quince minutos de la partida de sus captores. Solo entonces se puso de rodillas con mucho cuidado y se levantó. Soportando a duras penas el dolor que le provocaba el brazo, Pucey caminó en dirección a la enfermería. No podía pensar ahora en las posibles venganzas contra Elihaj Suchowljansky, debía inventar una buena historia para la señorita Higgs.

**Sábado**

Albus desenvolvió con cuidado su caramelo de limón y miró divertido a Severus, que fingía leer la sección literaria de "El Profeta".

–Es un lindo día ¿verdad?

Severus solo gruñó. Albus rió bajito y siguió con el monólogo.

–Estuve hablando con el retrato de Sinistra, dice que la noche estará muy despejada. Eso es bueno, lo digo por lo que me comentaste del hechizo de monitoreo que quiere lanzar ese jovencito… ¿Duncan?

–Sabes muy bien cómo se llama –resopló Snape. –Te haz pasado la semana hablando de él.

Albus contuvo la sonrisa, estaba orgulloso de no haber perdido la capacidad de alterar a su querido Severus ni después de muerto.

–Eso no es cierto –reclamó con tono ofendido. –Comenté su visita el martes, y las reacciones de su visita el miércoles, lo mencioné casualmente el jueves y el viernes, bueno…

–¡Ya se que estuvo aquí ayer! Yo resistí sus miradas ¿recuerdas?

–Es lógico que te mirara, mi muchacho, estaba hablando contigo.

Severus apartó por fin la revista y se encaró con el retrato de su mentor.

–No me miraba de una manera normal, y lo sabes. Era… –el Maestro de Pociones movió la mano delante de su rostro– ¡enervante!

Dumbledore cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y lo miró con repentina seriedad.

–Lo que te molesta es que no sabes qué quiere de ti.

–Lo mismo que todos esos burócratas ¡por supuesto!

–Si, claro –Albus suspiró. –Creo que llevas demasiado tiempo solo Severus.

Snape alzó los ojos y miró de frente al retrato de su antiguo mentor con dolor.

–¿Cómo puedes…?

No pudo terminar la frase, se escucharon unos toques discretos en la puerta del despacho y Severus casi corrió a recibir a John.

–Buenos días

–Buenos días, papá.

El chico se adentró en el despacho con una gran sonrisa y saludó al retrato del antiguo director.

–Buenos días, abuelito.

–Buenos días, mi muchacho. ¿Dormiste bien?

–No.

Con esta simple palabra, John tuvo a Severus a su lado de inmediato.

–¿Te pasó algo?

–Estoy bien papá, de verdad. Es que Alex esta nervioso, lleva menos de una semana aquí y ya es luna llena.

Severus asintió, el asunto de Alex también le preocupaba. Con un gesto, invitó al chico a sentarse frente a una mesita baja, tocó tres veces la superficie con su varita y el desayuno apareció. John soltó un gruñido de satisfacción y se apoderó de una salchicha mientras el adulto se servía café.

–Duncan vendrá a las seis con un medimago especializado, quiere monitorear de cerca esta primera noche de la manada.

John asintió y se apresuró a tragar su bocado.

–Kruger nos lo dijo. Me alegra ver a Duncan de nuevo.

–¿Te alegra? –repitió su padre incrédulo.

–¡Claro! Es la mar de simpático, y sabe muchos chistes de muggles, pero no entiendo para qué el medimago. Ahora que Alex está con nosotros no tendrá problemas con la transformación, ¿verdad?

Severus apartó la taza de café y miró a su hijo, como una ráfaga pasaron por su memoria sus años de vida junto a Remus, la vana esperanza de que "algún día" la noche de luna llena sería menos terrible.

–John, tienes que entender que Alex fue mordido, sus transformaciones siempre serán dolorosas, y potencialmente dañinas para su organismo.

–Pero tú me contaste que cuando papá Remus estaba acompañado no intentaba golpearse ni morderse.

–Es cierto, pero nunca dejó de dolerle.

John le miró sin comprender.

–¿Por qué iba a doler? Es solo…

Severus se levantó y fue a arrodillarse frente a su hijo.

–Tu naciste siendo un licántropo. La magia del lobo está en ti desde que Remus y yo te concebimos. Pero la magia de Alex tiene que cambiarlo por completo dos veces en menos de doce horas. No es fácil para él, nunca lo será.

A John se le nublaron los ojos y apretó los puños. Severus lo abrazó y empezó a acariciarle la espalda muy despacio. John dejó que su padre lo cargara hasta un sofá en el extremo del despacho y no tuvo vergüenza de llorar.

Esperó con paciencia a que el pequeño se controlara. Sabía, desde aquella maldita noche en Bedale, que esta charla llegaría y le dolía, pero prefería que John llorara en su regazo a que no resistiera la horrible visión que le esperaba cuando saliera la luna. Después de todo, también debían pensar en Alex, John tendría que ser fuerte para el pequeño licántropo rubio.

Poco a poco los sollozos remitieron, la espalda del chico dejó de agitarse y su respiración se regularizó. John levantó sus ojos dorados y enrojecidos hacia su padre.

–¿Duele mucho?

El asintió.

–Una vez, robé una memoria de tu padre durante su transformación. No es como las maldiciones de tortura, sino… ¿Recuerdas la vez que te rompiste el brazo? –John asintió. –Imagina ese dolor simultáneamente en cada hueso, por unos cinco minutos, que es lo que tarda una transformación regular.

A John se le puso la cara gris.

–No en balde tiene pesadillas –murmuró. –¿Y qué puedo hacer?

–No dejar que esos diez minutos de cada mes secuestren el resto de su vida.

Severus se preguntó si su joven hijo podría entender esa frase, pero el brillo alegre en sus ojos dorados le dijo que no lo había subestimado. John se levantó y sacudió su túnica.

–Quedé con Dafne y Alex en la biblioteca –arrugó la nariz–: tarea.

Severus asintió y lo dejó ir, pero volvió a llamarlo antes de que el chico cruzara la puerta de la dirección.

–Ten paciencia John, recuerda que les queda un largo camino juntos.

El sábado fue cálido, despejado y aburrido.

Dafne, Alex y John terminaron su composición sobre el asfódelo antes de la hora del almuerzo.

El equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, que no tenía que renovar su plantilla, entrenó toda la tarde, para desagrado de cierto buscador rubio.

Durante el te de las cinco, Severus y Albus discutieron acerca de la naturaleza de los venenos que Madame Zabini usara en sus muchos e incautos maridos.

A las seis en punto arribaron, vía trasladador, Adrian Duncan y el medimago Marcel Clagg.

A las siete comenzó la cena en el Gran Comedor. Nadie se fijó en los visitantes, porque la comidilla del día era el nuevo capítulo de la historia por entregas en El Profeta sabatino. "Sam" se titulaba el relato, y narraba las aventuras de un mago que, trabajando encubierto entre muggles, se enamoraba de uno de ellos. Era un tópico varias veces visitado, pero el misterioso abogado muggle estaba muy bien descrito y muchas personas comprendían la atracción de Joshua Leibitz. La historia estaba ambientada en la Nueva York de diciembre de 2001, con la tensión del asunto de las Torres Gemelas alrededor. Leibitz debía descubrir a los que movían los hilos tras el horrible atentado, mantener su fachada y seducir al escurridizo Sam Dickens.

A las ocho, la manada de Hogwarts salió en dirección al Bosque. Las puertas del castillo se cerraron tras ellos y no se abrirían hasta el amanecer. Los ocho trotaron en busca del claro donde esperarían el ascenso de la luna. Uno de los árboles más viejos alrededor del claro tenía un hueco en el tronco, a suficiente altura para que ningún cánido lo alcanzara. Los chicos se quitaron las ropas y las ocultaron allí, luego Kruger selló el escondite con un pase de varita.

Alex estaba muy nervioso. Por primera vez en su vida pasaría la luna llena lejos de su mamá. Claro, todos habían sido muy amables, Duncan y el sanador Clagg le esperaban en el castillo, pero él no podía vencer el desasosiego. ¿Qué pasaría luego, cuando John, Kruger y los otros le vieran llorar y temblar? Ellos eran lobos verdaderos, él, un niño que se había dejado morder por no obedecer a su madre. Un rayo de luz plateada apareció, al tiempo que la maldición le golpeaba. Alex se dobló sobre si mismo y, por instinto, buscó la mano de John.

A casi dos kilómetros de allí, en la oficina del director, Duncan hechizó un espejo para seguir el desarrollo de la jornada sin interrumpir a los lobos. Luego fue a sentarse junto a Severus Snape. Cerca de ellos, los elfos habían preparado una mesa con viandas frías y abundante café.

Los licántropos estaban de pie, en círculo alrededor de un dolmen. El claro fue rápidamente iluminado por la luna y Alexander Smith se dobló por el primer golpe de dolor. Lupin lo sostuvo a duras penas y se inclinó para dejarlo yacer sobre el césped. Smith gritó y agitó las manos, pero sus compañeros se limitaron a mirarle, solo Lupin se quedó junto a él, abrazado a su torso y evitando que azotara la cabeza contra el suelo.

Duncan tragó en seco y se alegró de que el hechizo fuera mudo. A su lado, Snape parecía querer romper los brazos de su asiento, y todos los retratos de los antiguos directores se habían marchado.

En el bosque, John contenía a duras penas las lágrimas. La transformación ya estaba tan avanzada que Alex no podía articular palabras, pero gemía–aullaba de modo desgarrador. Le sostuvo la cabeza, tratando de que su cuello y mandíbula sufrieran un poco menos, pero era inútil, el instinto llevaba a Alex a luchar contra el dolor, alargando el proceso. Sintió el pelaje de la espalda crecer contra su pecho y la larga cola golpear sus muslos.

–Ya falta poco, ya falta poco –aunque no creía que Alex pudiera escucharle.

El cambio acabó, pero la mente de Alex aún necesitaría unos segundos para tomar control de su cuerpo transformado. John aprovechó ese margen para aflojar su agarre y mudar de piel.

Para cuando Alex pudo ponerse en pie, a su lado había un bello cachorro de pelaje blanco.

"¿John?"

"Ahora soy Fantasma"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Lo siento"

"Está bien."

Fantasma le rodeó, curioso. Pegó el hocico a los flancos dorados de la loba (¿?) en que se transformara Alex y aspiró su aroma de tinta china, flores de naranjo y corteza de avellano.

"Ven."

Con algo de miedo, Alex dio una vuelta alrededor de Fantasma. Algo similar a la risa escapó de la garganta del lobo polar.

"No me oliste"

"Yo…"

"No te voy a morder, lo prometo."

Alex estiró el cuello lo más que pudo y olisqueó el fuerte perfume del macho, era un poco de orégano y mucho de roble. Giró de prisa, asustada por un ladrido.

"¿Acaso quieres convertirte en jirafa?" se burló un lobo de patas cortas y abundante pelaje marrón.

"¿Peludo?" dudó Alex.

"Te dije que era inteligente." Intervino una loba negra con una franja casi blanca en una de las patas.

"Pero nadie dijo que era hembra." Advirtió Peludo con una mirada calculadora.

Alex dio un paso atrás, asustado, pero Fantasma se metió entre el/ella y Peludo enseguida.

"¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

Peludo gruñó y descubrió sus colmillos, Fantasma arañó el suelo y ladeó un poco la cabeza, como midiéndolo. Su olor cambio, y Alex comprendió, supo, que era una orden para el/ella: se acurrucó entre las patas del macho y gruñó a Peludo desde allí abajo.

La expresión del lobo marrón cambio de inmediato, algo similar a la sorpresa brilló en sus ojos dorados.

"No tengo ningún problema con ella." Declaró simplemente.

Peludo y Tormenta dieron media vuelta y fueron hacia el dolmen, donde los otros esperaban con calma el desenlace del conato. Alex salio de su escondite.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Parece que, hasta ahora, Tormenta fue la única hembra de la manada. Estos chicos deben estar acostumbrados a presumir para llamar su atención."

Alex asintió, deseaba saber por qué sabía lo que significaba el olor de Fantasma, pero prefirió callar. Trotaron para acercarse a los otros.

"Ya era hora" refunfuñó un lobo de cráneo dorado y cuerpo casi negro cuando se acercaron al grupo. Volvió la cabeza hacia el Alfa "Hace hambre, jefe."

"Este siempre tiene hambre." Se quejó Tormenta.

"La próxima vez no te doy de mi conejo, muñeca."

Viento Gris –Alex dedujo quién era por su pelaje idéntico al de la hembra– le enseñó los dientes a Gere –solo unos centímetros menor que el Alfa, debía ser el Hufflepuff de sexto año–, pero un cabezazo de Verano lo calmó.

"Primero hay que conocerse" dijo al Alfa sin moverse de su lugar. "Fantasma."

El lobo polar avanzó con pasos cortos, cuando estuvo a un metro del Alfa, se tendió en la tierra y giró, dejando el vientre expuesto. Freke se levantó y dio una vuelta a su alrededor, bajó el hocico y olió al joven macho, luego le puso una pata en la garganta y aulló. El resto de la manada le hizo coro.

Alex miraba todo con ojos asombrados. ¿Sería capaz de…? Recordó el refrán "Allí donde fueres, haz lo que vieres". Estaba obligado a dejarse pisar por el Alfa, parecía claro que se trataba de algún acto de rendición ante el jefe de la manada.

Fantasma se levantó de un salto, regresó junto a Alex y le dio un tope suave en el flanco, para que se acercara al centro. A medida que se avanzaba, el/ella comprendió por qué Freke era el jefe. No se trataba de tamaño o de fuerza, sino de poder. Alex se tendió ante el gran lobo gris y casi se desmaya cuando el olor del Alfa le rodeo. Era sangre y musgo, tierra y fuego, un poder reposado y real. Cuando la pata del Alfa se posó en su garganta y Freke aulló, Alex se unió al gañido general sin miedo. Estaba en buenas manos.

Freke le liberó y el/ella volvió junto a Fantasma.

"Lo hiciste bien" le aseguró el de pelaje blanco con un roce de hocico en su cuello.

El Alfa giró hacia Gere y le guiñó un ojo.

"Hoy se me antoja ciervo."

Gere y Peludo aullaron de alegría y corrieron al borde del claro.

"Glotones" bufó Tormenta, pero les siguió.

"Alex, quédate detrás de Viento Gris y junto a Fantasma" ordenó Freke.

Alex asintió a la orden y trotó junto a su amigo. La manada se internó en la espesura.

TBC…


	17. Nos alineamos, probamos fuerzas

SECRETOS DE FAMILIA  
**1 7 Nos alineamos, probamos fuerzas…**

_Mas los bambúes de mi seto han echado nuevos brotes.   
Wang Nanche_

**Sábado. Isla Man**

La luz de la luna daba a las paredes y el suelo de la capilla una apariencia pura, pensó Blaise, pura y atemporal. ¿Había pensado Adriano en ello al pedirla a sus arquitectos? Tal vez… En todo caso los diseñadores romanos habían captado mucho del deseo de insinuar con sus regalos que alentaba al emperador en este presente a los magos británicos. Un centro ceremonial para británicos en la Isla Man ¡realmente gracioso! Pero la ofensa no fue tomada como tal, ellos simplemente le profetizaron la verdad y esculpieron el rostro de Antinoo en una de sus paredes el mismo día que naciera el infeliz bitinio. La Capilla del Amante de Sangre, le llamaron desde entonces, aunque su nombre oficial era Casa del Tynwald o Consejo Superior de Bretaña, Escocia e Irlanda, hasta que el sitio pasara de moda en el siglo XII y fuera abandonado .

Por supuesto, el que ella los citara aquí solo hablaba de su mal gusto, de su falta de sentido histórico. ¿Era necesaria otra prueba de que este movimiento estaba dedicado al fracaso? Bueno, el sitio y la falta de asientos, menos mal que los bastones eran considerados de buen tono. ¿Debía agradecerlo a la memoria de Lucius?

–Blaise, ¡querido!

La voz le sacó de sus meditaciones. El mago detuvo su lento andar y ensayó una leve reverencia. Miriam Edgcombe sonrió y ajustó su paso al lento de él para poder secretearle, como si estuvieran en la antesala de la ópera.

–Que bueno que llega, ese viejo verde de Cauldwell lleva diez minutos –y bufó, exasperada, como si se tratara de la décima parte de su vida– ponderando mi hechizo de confusión.

Blaise rió bajo y palmeó la mano de la chica, que se apoyaba en el puño de su bastón.

–No puede resistirse a tus encantos.

Ella sacudió su rizada cabellera caoba y se mordió el labio.

–Es un viejo verde –repitió, pero ahora con dureza. –Sigo sin entender por qué tío me trae a estas desagradables reuniones.

–¿Para que conozcas personas respetables y emprendedoras? –propuso él con fingida inocencia.

Miriam gruñó por lo bajo, un sonido muy poco sofisticado que seguramente Cauldwell desaprobaría. Luego se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y volvió a hablar.

–Después de todo no es tan malo, puedo hablar con usted de cosas interesantes, y ver algo más que los jardines de la mansión, los talleres del tío y la sonrisa idiota de mi prometido… Vamos señor Zabini, usted no tiene que fingirse escandalizado, sabe bien que es un idiota y que por eso no pudo entrar en la Escuela de Contabilidad y Comercio. Admito que el ministerio está lleno de enemigos de las buenas y viejas familias, pero el Cararrajada, el Traidor y la Sangre Sucia tienen mejores cosas que hacer que acosar recién graduados ¿no cree?

–Creo que necesitas una amiga de tu edad.

Miriam alzó las cejas, como si la sola idea le pareciera estrafalaria.

–Nimerya Baddock estuvo en casa a tomar el te, su noticia del día era que podía obligar a un gatito a destriparse a si mismo con una combinación de hechizos totalmente legales. Quería pedirme libros, para ajustar el hechizo y aplicarlo en bebés mugles. René Cauldwell, ya sabe usted que es diseñadora de ropa ¿no?, impondrá una nueva moda de sombreros este invierno: forrados con piel de mugle africano. Brillan en la oscuridad y su importación es totalmente segura por medio de no se qué artilugios legales. ¿Quiere que siga?

Blaise hizo un gesto de negación y estudió con cuidado el corro de donde escapara su interlocutora. Las chicas mencionadas y otros jóvenes estaban allí, charlando y riendo sus proyectos de bebés muertos y personas convertidas en sombreros. ¿Qué cosas le enseñaban las "buenas y viejas familias" a sus hijas? Deseaba tanto regresar donde Charlie…

–Por eso me gusta usted, señor Zabini, usted cree que las mujeres podemos ir a Hogwarts ¿verdad? Incluso –Miriam se detuvo un momento y miró a los lados, como si temiera lo que iba a decir–, incluso podemos amar a quien se nos antoje.

–Siempre que no me cites como autoridad al respecto… –repuso él tratando de dar un tono frívolo a la respuesta.

Ella asintió despacio.

–Gracias –le dijo muy seria.

Algo se agitó en el corazón de Blaise. ¿Sería…?

Tras la muerte en combate de su segunda madre, la custodia del la única hija de Cho Chang y Marieta Edgcombe pasó a Martin Edgcombe , sin que nadie cuestionara el asunto. Años más tarde, el tío había regado el rumor de que, en realidad, Miriam no era enteramente normal. Era difícil tener criterios propios en el tema, pues la chica había recibido clases en casa, como casi todas las jovencitas de las antiguas familias que sobrevivieran a la Segunda Guerra. Pero ahora, con esa manera de convertir una conversación frívola en algo muy serio, a la vez que dejaba caer información de primera mano, Blaise creyó reconocer a la antigua auror. ¿Sería una trampa?

–¡Miriam! – Pierre Burgoa se acercó a ellos, entrecerró sus ojitos pequeños y negros, de cerdo, y al reconocer a Blaise inclinó su cabeza cuadrada y peluda en señal de respeto . –Señor Zabini, siempre es un gusto verlo.

–Lo mismo digo –pero no extendió la mano para dejar que el otro la estrechara, en cambio volvió a mirar a Miriam, que no había dado un paso para acercarse a él. –Su prometida y yo charlábamos un poco idos del mundo.

–No es extraño, ella siempre habla de usted. Me ha convencido de contratarle para construir nuestra casa.

Miriam bajó los ojos, como si hablar de la boda le avergonzara.

–Ya ve para qué sirve ser amable con las damas, joven –repuso Zabini con voz átona.

Burgoa tuvo el suficiente sentido común de no responder al velado reproche. Frunció la frente, tratando de inventarse un tema de conversación, pero los suaves tañidos de la campana central les indicaron que le reunión comenzaba.

**Domingo. Hogwarts**

Alex dio vuelta y se arrebujó en la sábana, el olor a manzanilla y limpieza le parecía excesivo, pero agradable. Un momento ¿manzanilla? El chico se sentó de golpe en la cama y miró con ojos bien abiertos a su alrededor.

–Buenos días.

John estaba en la cama de la derecha, con un montón de almohadas en la espalda, un libro entre las piernas y una fuente de galletas de chocolate en la mesa de noche. Le sonreía.

–Bue… buenos días. ¿Qué haces aquí?

John arrugó la nariz, alzó el brazo izquierdo y se levantó la manga del pijama, había un vendaje fresco en su antebrazo.

–¿Recuerdas que el ciervo saltó y yo quise impresionar? –Alex asintió con suavidad. –Eso es lo que ganas por no seguir las reglas del equipo.

–Oh –fue todo lo que pudo decir el rubio. –¿Y los otros?

John se encogió de hombros.

–Por ahí, supongo. Dijeron que vendrían a verte después de almuerzo.

Alex lo miró sin comprender. ¿No debían odiarlo? Estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero el sonido de pasos en su dirección le hizo girar el rostro. La enfermera Higgs y el doctor Clagg se acercaban.

–Al fin despierta, señor Smith –comentó Clagg.

Alex le dedicó una sonrisa insegura. Clagg se sentó en el borde de la cama y empezó a auscultarlo e interrogarlo de manera metódica, tal como hiciera la tarde anterior, antes de la luna. A medida que el examen avanzaba Alex descubrió, asombrado, que esta era, por mucho, la mejor transformación de su vida. No tenía hambre, ni heridas en los brazos y la cara. Solo agotamiento general, y un poco de dolor en el estómago. Ante esa información, el medimago arrugó la frente y llamó a la enfermera con una seña.

–Cortinas, por favor.

Alex giró para mirar a John, pero esté solo sonrió de forma alentadora. Cuando la Higgs hubo desplegado las cortinas blancas, Clagg apartó las cobijas.

–Alex, por favor, súbete la camisa.

El niño obedeció, y el hombre tocó toda su barriga, haciendo presión en un lado y otro de sus intestinos.

–No parece indigestión –comentó. –Aunque ese ciervo debía ser duro.

Levantó los ojos a la enfermera.

–Señora Higgs.

La mujer asintió y, con mucha suavidad, bajó sus pantalones, dejando visible la ingle y el nacimiento de los muslos. Alex cerró los ojos, avergonzado, el tacto tibio de las manos del facultativo le asustó. Hizo un amago de encoger las piernas, pero la enfermera la retuvo las rodillas. Alex jadeó, aquello estaba… mal. No se trataba de que Clagg lo tocara de modo impropio sino de que… No lo sabía, no tenía palabras, pero la queja estaba ahí, en el fondo de su cráneo.

–Imago testis –susurró Clagg y una sensación helada se extendió por su piel. –Interesante, muy interesante. Conservare pergaminum. Finite encantarem.

Las ropas volvieron a su lugar, las cobijas lo envolvieron y el biombo fue retirado. Solo entonces Alex se permitió abrir los ojos y se encontró la cara concentrada del médico fija en él.

–Todo está muy bien, pequeño. Mejor de lo que se podría esperar. Ahora, quiero que me prometas que comerás mucho, saldrás al aire libre y dejarás de contener tus sentidos.

Alex asintió, inseguro de lo que significaba eso último.

–Estoy seguro de que el señor Lupin te dará una mano con todo eso –continuó Clagg. –Te veré en ocho semanas, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo, doctor Clagg –dijo Alex bajito.

**Lunes. Londres**

Draco se miró con cuidado en el espejo y ajustó con cuidado el nudo de su corbata azul medianoche.

–Eres bello.

Sonriente, el rubio se volvió hacia la cama. Harry ya estaba perfectamente vestido con su túnica negra de diario y guardaba su varita en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

–¿Nos vamos?

El asintió y ambos bajaron con cuidado las escaleras de la antigua y noble casa de los Black. Delante de la puerta les esperaba una limosina con la puerta abierta.

–¿Almorzamos hoy? –preguntó Harry cuando el auto ya casi llegaba al hotel donde Catherine se hospedaba.

–No podré librarme de mis ejecutivos. ¿Te molestaría mucho si…?

–¿Qué es lo que se supone que soy? –preguntó el moreno de inmediato.

No le molestaba fingirse mugle con tal de estar cerca de Draco, pero casi siempre olvidaba su cobertura.

–Eres agente especial, del MI6 –Harry asintió, ese era un papel que le permitía actitudes "paranoicas", y ahorraba preguntas. –Asignado a la oficina de coordinación de acciones en Europa.

–Vale…

La limo se detuvo, por la ventana se reconocía la forma ovoide y brillante del On Line Palace, pero el cuerpo de Harry se tensó y sus dedos fueron enseguida al bolsillo de la chaqueta. La puerta se abrió y Catherine entró despacio –había aprendido con dolor que al jefe y su esposo no le gustaban las entradas bruscas–, cargada de documentos, PC portátil, teléfono celular, agenda, y neceser.

–Buenos días, señor Malfoy.

–Catherine –respondió el rubio con un movimiento de cabeza.

–Buenos días, señor Potter.

–Buenos días –dijo el otro mientras la examinaba con cuidado.

El auto en que viajaban resudaba hechizos de protección, pero Harry nunca estaba seguro de las personas hasta mirarles a los ojos. Catherine lo sabía –la parte de que gustaba de mirar a los ojos a los empleados–, así que siguió con su rutina mañanera y tendió a Draco un grueso legajo.

–Los faxes de la mañana, el orden del día, los titulares de prensa que mencionan a Malfoy Corporation o a su familia, el cierre de las bolsas, los estimados de movimientos de bolsa para hoy, las fichas de los que asistirán a la reunión y el nuevo borrador del comunicado de prensa para el final de las reuniones –enumeró rápidamente.

En lo que el jefe revisaba el material, ella se acomodó la saya, sacó su agenda y la pluma digital.

–¿Ya decidió con quién va almorzar?

Draco no contestó, sino que arrugó la nariz en la página siete. Catherine repasó mentalmente la compilación. Eso era el resumen de prensa, no lo recolectaba ella, sino la oficina de relaciones públicas, pero siempre echaba una ojeada. No recordaba nada extraordinario, pero, a juzgar por el rostro del señor Malfoy, se había equivocado.

El rubio pasó la carpeta a su pareja.

–¡Mierda! –soltó Harry. Luego sacó su teléfono y marcó un número de memoria. –¿Mione?... ¿Es portada?... No, estoy en el auto con Draco, vimos una nota en el Daily Telegraph… ¡Los voy a…! Ya se, ya se… Si, te veo allí –el moreno cerró su teléfono y miró a su esposo. –Voy a encargarme personalmente –tomó sus manos y las frotó.

Draco temblaba, y sus ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas que, se notaba, le costaba contener.

El auto se detuvo delante del edificio central de Malfoy Corporation. A través de los cristales, Catherine vio acercarse a los guardias, rodear la limosina y asegurar el perímetro hasta el elevador privado. Cuando el jefe de seguridad se inclinaba para abrir la puerta, el rubio logró poner bajo control sus sentimientos. Tuvo que suspirar profundamente antes de recuperar su habitual expresión fría, pero los de seguridad no notaron nada extraño en el siempre distante y exigente señor Malfoy.

Harry devolvió la carpeta a Catherine, ella siguió a su jefe sin comentar el incidente. Pero en cuanto se quedó sola buscó el artículo para tratar de entender. Era una nota pequeña, sobre una cierva blanca y tres cervatos, hallados muertos en el norte de Yorkshire, cerca del pueblo de Bedale. Las autoridades sanitarias estaban inquietas ante la posibilidad de que alguna fuente de contaminación o enfermedad que amenazara la fauna de la región. ¿Y dónde estaba el nombre del jefe? Casi al final. Mencionaban el hecho de que Malfoy Corporation era dueña de un importante sector del bosque, donde se realizaban experimentos sobre reciclaje de materias orgánicas.

El pomo de la puerta del baño giró y ella se apresuró a tomar los documentos de la reunión que tenían por delante. Malfoy se le acercó despacio y casi le arrebató los papeles antes de seguir en busca de la puerta. Catherine lo siguió galería abajo, al salón donde los otros actores del imperio esperaban.

–Almorzaré solo –susurró Malfoy antes de entrar al salón.

**Lunes. Belfast **

La casa pedía a gritos una nueva capa de pintura, y el césped del frente una poda. Además de que sus hechizos de protección estaban desagradablemente flojos. Por un instante, Harry ponderó la posibilidad de no entrar, pero desechó la idea de inmediato: le necesitaba, así de fácil. Avanzó, seguido por Hermione y Tony Rivers, su guardaespaldas personal .

Dentro, todo lucía muy maltratado. Humedad, polvo acumulado, whisky barato, y vómitos mal limpiados eran los olores predominantes. Sin detenerse en la decoración de la sala –o ausencia de la misma–, subieron las escaleras. El piso superior era una larga galería con más de veinte puertas de diferente color.

Harry chasqueó los labios. –Odio cuando hace eso…

–No podemos deshacer la ilusión desde aquí –informó Hermione tras agitar su varita un par de veces. –Tendremos que jugar.

–Vete tú a saber… –refunfuñó Rivers .

Portter le miro divertido.

–¿Conoces el juego?

–Lo usó una vez, en los entrenamientos –asintió el auror. –Tardamos cuatro horas en asegurar diez metros cuadrados –miró con desconfianza el piso y las paredes, luego hizo un gesto a su jefe para que se moviera un poco a la derecha y desactivó un pequeño clavo con un hechizo quemante. –Debí imaginarlo.

–¿Qué cosa? –preguntó la castaña en lo que se acercaba a la primera puerta.

–Que las débiles barreras exteriores eran una trampa –explicó Rivers .

Ella no habló más, concentrada en detectar el sucio hechizo que contenía el picaporte. Rivers estaba entre su jefe y la bruja, listo para cubrir la retirada del ministro de magia. Harry se dedicó a observar cuidadosamente su entorno, buscando pequeños objetos como el clavo que Tony desactivara antes, hechizados para desviar la atención más que para dañar.

Había sido uno de los peores lunes de su vida, ni los lunes de pociones dobles con los Slytherings en tercer año, ni la gimnasia cruciatas de Bellatrix para divertimento de su señor, nada se comparaba al miedo que reflejaran los ojos de su esposo al leer del sacrificio de la cierva casi en la puerta de Severus. Potter se alegró una vez más de o tener suscripción doméstica de prensa mágica.

En el ministerio, el zafarrancho había comenzado en la madrugada, cuando las alarmas del departamento de modificadores de memoria movilizaron a la guardia hacia Bedale. Antes de que el equipo reportara de vuelta, los de protección de animales mágicos vieron alterarse sus sistemas, señalando también a Bedale. Cuando el desgarrado aullido de la alarma de rituales oscuros de sangre terminó con la poca paz que quedaba a los aurores, nadie tuvo que mirar el mapa para saber que se trataba de Bedale. Entonces Gordon, el jefe de guardia, decidió lavarse las manos: llamó a Lisa Turpin, la flamante Jefa de Aurores de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte y –por si acaso– a Hermione Granger–Weasley, vice ministra de Justicia, Asesora del Departamento de Misterios y mano derecha de Harry Potter.

A Mione debía agradecer que nadie osara llamarle en medio a la noche, pero no se pudo evitar que los periodistas supieran. Al llegar a su oficina, Harry halló un montón de tabloides, incluso varias ediciones especiales, con titulares que competían en puntaje y ridiculez: "Amenazan al Ministro de Magia con Ritual Prohibido", anunciaba _El Profeta_; "Sacrificio Sangriento Junto a la Tumba de Remus Lupin", decía _El Quisquilloso_; "El Clan Potter objeto de Amenazas Oscuras", era la portada de _Pluma de Aguila_; "Los Cinco Magos más Bellos Víctimas de Ritual Sangriento", anunciaba el apresurado especial de _Corazón de Bruja_; "Oscura Ceremonia contra Familia del Ministro", resumía _Correo Mágico_.

Sin tiempo para comunicarse con Severus o sus hijos, Harry se apareció en el interior de Snape Manor, para levantar las barreras de acceso al bosque y permitir al equipo de aurores investigar toda el área. Luego se incorporó al levantamiento de evidencias, respondió preguntas indiscretas de los miembros del CSI –¡maldito nombre!– mágico, firmo permisos para abrir archivos secretos, evadió periodistas, calmó a su secretaria, habló por teléfono con Draco y vía flu con Tomas, volvió a evadir periodistas –sin mucha suerte esta vez. Y se preparó mentalmente para el flujo de prensa extranjera que llegaría al medio día.

"Gran Bretaña vive repunte de Actividad Oscura", era el discreto comentario en la página 6 del _Blody News_, en Transilvania, pero el resto del mundo parecía tener corresponsales mortifagos: "Ritual de Sangre contra Ministro Mestizo", anunciaba _Comercio Mágico_ (Nueva York); "Las Gárgolas no Defienden al Ministro Británico", era el imaginativo titular de _Anuncios de Los Ángeles_; "Sus siervos no están Muertos", advertía _Mirada Eterna_ (El Cairo); "Ya Saben Quién lo Intenta de Nuevo", era el cauto comentario de _Visiones_ (Bulgaria); "Los Rituales de Nuevo a Debate", reflexionaba la izquierdista _Unión_ (Bélgica); "¿Quién es el objetivo: el Ministro, el Millonario o los Licántropos?", preguntaba _La voz del Apu_ (Perú); "Violan la Tumba de Remus Lupin", denunciaba _El Aullido_ (del Consejo Superior Licano); "Los Aurores Ingleses no Defienden ni al Ministro", se burlaba _Todos los Ojos_ (India) y, ¡ese era el mejor! "Potter recibe Amenazas de un Mago ¿Muerto?" relataba _Noticias de Gévaudan_ (Francia).

Todos esos recuerdos se agolparon en Harry mientras veía a su amiga Hermione deshacer el hechizo de la puerta. ¿Por qué, dulce Merlín, tenía que perder el tiempo con los acertijos de esa mente alcoholizada? Le necesitaba. ¡Necesitaba a todos los sobrevivientes de la Orden! Pero no iba a seguirle el juego, decidió.

Se acercó a la puerta y apartó a Hermione con firmeza.

–Harry no he… –ella se calló en cuanto le vio los ojos: conocía esa mirada.

El observó la puerta por un momento y respiró hondo. Mione retrocedió hasta quedar junto a Rivers e invocó un escudo. Harry levantó las dos manos a la altura de su pecho, unió las palmas, expiró y empezó a separarlas muy suavemente. Tony se tragó una maldición y se dijo que tenía el pago del mes en esta visión de magia pura, controlada, vital. El núcleo mágico flotaba entre las manos del Ministro como una pequeña esfera brillante, de color verde claro. Potter la apartó unos diez centímetros de sí, miró la puerta y dijo:

–Evanesco.

Fue como derramar agua caliente si un telón hecho a tempera. Las paredes, puertas y alfombras se regaron manchas de color y textura diversa, giraron alrededor de los tres y, finalmente, desaparecieron. Solo quedaron una galería con papel sucio, una alfombra roja llena de barro, una habitación cuya puerta colgaba de un solo gozne y, al fondo, un sofá donde, rodeado de la mayor colección conocida de botellas de licor, estaba sentado un ser de cabello rojo, con un ojo azul y otro marrón, nariz ganchuda y larga barba blanca.

–¿Estas de mal humor, chico?

El Ministro de Magia se adelantó sin ocultar el asco que la imagen de la estancia le causaba.

–Eres el menor de mis problemas, Tonks.

**TBC… **


	18. Los regalos de los muertos

SECRETOS DE FAMILIA  
**18 Los regalos de los muertos**

"_El hombre o la mujer que consulten a los muertos o a otros espíritus, serán castigados con la muerte: los matarán a pedradas, y su sangre caerá sobre ellos." _

_Levítico 20:27_

**Lunes, 7:15 am, Howgarts**

Tomas parpadeó para ocultar su asombro, inseguro acerca de la razón para que el pequeño elfo lo detuviera a mitad del camino al comedor.

–El director Snape quiere verlo, señor Potter –dijo restregándose las manos, nunca antes había sido tan evidente el miedo que le causaba este joven a la servidumbre del castillo. –Quiere verlo con urgencia –y desapareció con un "plop".

Tomas cambió de dirección en busca de la gárgola al tiempo que su cerebro barajaba miles de posibilidades. Al llegar al corredor de la dirección, vio que sus dos hermanos, John y Elihaj –un lindo gesto de parte del abuelo Severus– llegaban desde el otro lado del castillo. Su novio se adelantó, tenía los ojos algo desenfocados.

–¿Sabes qué ocurre?

–Ni idea –repuso el moreno, pero le apretó la mano de modo afectuoso para tranquilizarle un poco.

La gárgola se movió entonces, dejando acceso a la escalera de la dirección. Ya en el despecho, los cinco adolescentes se encontraron a Severus Snape sentado tras su amplio escritorio de malaquita, con una taza de café humeante entre las manos y los ojos enrojecidos.

–¿Le pasó algo a papá? –preguntó Louis apenas hubo puesto pie en la oficina.

Severus los miró despacio, como si buscara tiempo para elegir las palabras con que debía enfrentarles. Las alarmas en la cabeza de Tomas duplicaron su volumen.

–No –dijo al fin, y ellos suspiraron aliviados. –No se atrevieron a atacar Grimauld Place –volvieron a tensarse. –Esta madrugada, alguien ejecutó a una cierva y tres cervatos blancos delante de la tumba de Remus.

Louis y Joshua lanzaron un "¿Qué?" simultáneo, John gruñó con fuerza, Elihaj dio dos pasos hacia atrás y chocó con la antigua percha del fénix del Dumbledore. Tomas se dobló sobre si mismo, a su alrededor estallaron varios objetos, pero no le importó, su mente era un remolino de ideas.

"Lo saben, por Merlín. Esos bastardos mortifagos lo saben. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Qué van a hacer mis padres? ¿Cómo voy a proteger a Elihaj de ellos y de mí? Malditos, malditos sean. Quiero volar hasta las sucias madrigueras de cada uno de ellos. Quiero sacar a cada estúpido sangre limpia de su cubil y torturarle por haber molestado a mi familia. ¿Cocerlos a cruciatus? ¿Despellejarlos lentamente? ¿Desmembrarlos? En todo caso prolongar su sufrimiento hasta el límite, nada será castigo suficiente por ser tan ineficaces, tan torpes. ¡¿Es que todo tengo que hacerlo YO?!"

–Tomas –la voz sonaba lejana. –Tomas –pero insistente. –¡Tomas! –y preocupada.

Abrió los ojos despacio, estaba en el suelo, hecho un ovillo, la frente y el pecho sudados. Elihaj estaba de rodillas a su lado, no había miedo en su rostro –eso le alegró–, solo preocupación. El sonrió con temor, inseguro de qué decir y se dio cuenta de que, en general, no sabía qué decirle a su novio cuando estaban en situaciones íntimas. Por suerte, el abuelo Severus la tendió una mano para ayudarlo a erguirse y le ahorró las explicaciones. Tomas se dejó conducir a una silla y los otros se acomodaron a su alrededor.

Entonces el chico recordó la línea de pensamiento que acompañara su estallido. Eso era totalmente nuevo. Desde el día de la pelea con su papá, Tomas sentía que algo –o alguien– estaba despierto en su cabeza, buscando maneras de darse a conocer, de ¿secuestrarlo? Pero nunca había tenido una pista acerca del origen de La Voz, como había llegado a llamar esos comentarios, la mayoría de las veces le agradaban. Ahora estaba asustado, pero, digno heredero de los Malfoy, se quedó quieto, con el rostro impasible.

–Lo peor ya ha pasado –les aseguró Severus, pero el gruñido de John demostró que no era totalmente creído. –No hubo daños en el lugar, ni personas heridas. Esto es solo para darle titulares a _El profeta_.

–Y a _Pluma de Águila_ –apostilló Joshua.

–¡Pero es una declaración de guerra! –exclamó el gemelo Griffindor, que miro a su alrededor como sino pudiera creer que los demás no se dieran cuenta.

–Es una provocación –le cortó su abuelo, con una mirada que recordaba sus tiempos de mortifago. –Quieren hacer quedar a tu padre como un tonto y generar tensiones con el Consejo Licano.

–Pero ¿se sabe si fueron mortifagos? –quiso precisar Joshua.

–La marca no estaba. Si fueron ellos, no tienen suficiente confianza en sus fuerzas o desean jugar con la incertidumbre del público.

–Hay algo que no entiendo –dijo con timidez Elihaj. –¿Por qué solo una cierva, no debería ser un ataque a toda la familia?

Tomas sintió que se le apretaba al pecho. "Ay amor, tu no sabes…" No quería mentirle, pero tampoco decirle la verdad, no ahora, no delante de sus hermanos y de John.

–Papá no cuenta –explicó cortante.

–¿Cómo? –Eli lucía desorientado.

–Que papá Draco no cuenta –siguió mintiendoTomas, y no tenía que fingir la rabia porque la verdad era peor, mucho peor. –Es un traidor a la sangre, la puta de Potter ¿o no sabes que le llaman así? Para esos asesinos él no vale ni un sacrificio, ni una amenaza de muerte.

Todos se quedaron callados, los más jóvenes procesando las palabras, Severus estudiando a su nieto con renovado interés. Si, el chico había improvisado bien, sin dudas, y salido del paso con una explicación satisfactoria que no revelaba nada indebido, pero había algo en su postura… El ex–espía se sobó el antebrazo por sobre la manga de manera instintiva y decidió que era el momento para despedirlos.

–Es hora de que se incorporen al desayuno, chicos. Los cité para que la noticia no les tome desprevenidos y eviten cualquier reacción violenta en público –dedicó una mirada especial a John y Tomas. –¿He sido claro?

–Si señor –se apresuraron a corear los gemelos.

–Bien.

Los cinco dejaron el despacho en silencio, con humor sombrío. Tomas, en especial, sentía que Eli y él debería tener una charla aclaratoria.

–Eh, ustedes, buscapleitos –dijo a los tres menores–, creo que es mejor que nosotros vayamos directo a Herbología. Nos vemos en el almuerzo, ¿si?

A pesar del tono ligero, los otros comprendieron que estaban sobrando, y no discutieron la sutil orden de desaparecer. Tomas arrastró a su novio a un aula vacía –¿cuántos alumnos era capaz de albergar esa escuela?– y, tras sellar la puerta con varios conjuros de confidencialidad –uno de ellos no muy ortodoxo–, se sentó encima de una de las mesas, tratando de organizar sus ideas. Pero no tuvo tiempo, las palabras de su novio le sorprendieron.

–No me gustó oírte decir que tu papá es una puta –le regañó.

–De acuerdo –aceptó él. No que le gustara la frase, simplemente estaba citando a otros.

–Y quiero que me expliques por qué fui citado al despacho del director.

Tomas alzó una ceja en el más puro estilo Malfoy y cruzó una pierna sobre otra antes de responder.

–Eres mi novio, los ataques a la familia también te afectan.

Elihaj sacudió los hombros ante la simple explicación, la idea le molestaba de forma evidente.

–Me llamó a mi y no a tus primos, es –agitó una mano, inseguro de cómo formular su inquietud. –No me parece justo –casi suspiró al cabo.

–Eli –repuso Tomas con calma–, si el abuelo te llama a ti antes que a los hijos de un ex–mortifago, una metamórfica alcohólica, un hombre que lleva ocho años en el pabellón de endemoniados de San Mungo y un casa fortunas que casi nos mata a mi papá y a mi, no debes sentirte incómodo, sino feliz.

–¿Cómo puedes hablar así de ellos? –le reclamó el castaño con el rostro rojo de rabia. –¡Son tu familia!

Tomas se mordió la lengua, siempre se le olvidaba que Eli le envidiaba su gran y maravillosa familia mágica, en especial la parte de lobos, metamorfos y demonios, cuánta ingenuidad. "Por supuesto, sus padres lo tratan como a un enfermo, ¿qué esperabas, alguna actitud crítica acerca del acoso de Zoe?" Decidió que sería mejor aprovechar el filón sugerido por el castaño y llegar al asunto que le interesaba.

–Si tanto te molestó esta sesión familiar, podemos dejarlo ahí.

Elihaj se le acercó de un salto, sus ojos azules estaban repentinamente húmedos.

–No estoy seguro de entender.

El moreno se revolvió incómodo sobre el polvoriento pupitre. No tenía valor para mirarle de frente. "El valor es cosa de los Griffindor" se justificó a si mismo, y siguió hablando con los ojos fijos en la punta de su zapato protésico.

–Digo que entrar a la familia Potter–Malfoy puede ser complicado, hasta peligroso. Puedes salirte, yo entiendo que no soy el mejor partido ahora, de verdad.

Elihaj se puso pálido, luego rojo, y pálido de nuevo.

–¿Tienes miedo de no poder defender a tu puta, Potter? –siseó.

Sin pensarlo, Tomas lo atrajo por los hombros y le sacudió.

–¡Tú no eres una puta!

–¡Entonces no esperes que actúe como una! –le gritó a su vez el Griffindor en lo que se deshacía del agarre.

Elihaj se alejó unos pasos y quedó de espaldas a él, su respiración irregular indicaba que trataba de ganar control sobre sus emociones. Al volver a hablar lo hizo desde allí, sin voltear.

–Seré hijo de muggles, pero entiendo lo suficiente de tradiciones mágicas como para comprender lo que intentas.

"No tienes ni idea de lo que se te viene encima" gimió mentalmente Tomas. "Aléjate cuando estás a tiempo, por favor, ponte a salvo. No podré ir hasta el final si tu…"

Elihaj giró al fin. Sus ojos azules estaban brillantes de lágrimas contenidas y el moreno comprendió que había elegido las palabras equivocadas para apartarlo, para ponerlo a salvo de si mismo en la batalla que se acercaba. ¿Tal vez, en verdad, ellos estaban _destinados_ el uno para el otro? Cuando el castaño volvió a hablar, ya no había rastro de dolor en su voz, tan solo una convicción profunda, acerada.

–Me pediste un año de cortejo, Tomas Potter–Malfoy. Soy un Griffindor, ¿recuerdas? No faltaré a mi palabra porque una docena de viejos racistas degollen una cabra en algún ritual oscuro. Soy una puta –y no había rastro de dolor en su voz por el hecho–, pero soy tu puta, al menos hasta el verano.

Tomas deseó golpearlo, gritarle que no lo amaba, alejarlo a través del dolor y no descansar hasta asegurarse de que nadie, absolutamente nadie, pensara en causar daño a ese bello hombre frente a él para alcanzarlo, pero era inútil. Lo supo. Era tan imposible alejar a Elihaj, como imposible dejar de pensar en él.

"¿Será que de verdad me ama?"

La Voz resopló ante la idea. "Nadie más que tus padres te ama, idiota. Tal vez le gustes, tal vez le caigas simpático y hasta le agrade que no le hayas quitado la ropa en la primera cita…"

"Ni en la primera, ni en la segunda" aclaró Tomas.

"¡No me interrumpas! El caso es que no te ama, y todo el amor que le des no va a cambiar eso. Es solo un Griffindor, permanecerá junto a ti porque es fiel. ¿Qué tiene que ver el amor con esto?"

"Todo." La Voz no supo qué responder, por lo que Tomas decidió que ya estaba bien de charla mental y debía encarar a su malhumorado novio.

–De acuerdo –le dijo en tono conciliador a Eli. –No lo tomes a mal, ¿vale? Solo quería recordarte que puedes romper el contrato cuando quieras.

Algo brilló en los ojos azules del otro, ¿sorpresa, inquietud?

–¿Estás convencido de que fueron mortifagos?

–Yo lo se, Eli. Lo se porque esta no es la primera señal –el moreno suspiró, inseguro de cuánto podía decirle a su novio. –Eso fue un ritual mortifago, o sea, una declaración de guerra, pero, antes que todo, es una amenaza de muerte.

–¿A ti y tus hermanos? –ahora Elihaj sonaba preocupado.

–No, para mi papá Draco.

**Lunes, 10:40 am, Bristol**

Blaise se enjabonó las manos con cuidado y, con un cepillo de cerdas muy finas, procedió a restregar sus uñas una por una. ¿Estaban ya limpias? No estaba seguro, ¿tal vez, aunque no lo viera, alguna partícula de sangre seguía oculta? Tras enjuagarse, el moreno movió la varita y efectuó un hechizo detector por quinta ocasión: negativo, pero los hechizos podían fallar, ¿cierto? Tras pensarlo un poco, Blaise decidió que un nuevo baño estaba era conveniente. Si, tal vez con un baño completo se sintiera por fin menos…

–¿Blaise? –la voz de su esposo cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Los pasos de Charlie se acercaban desde la recámara y pronto la esbelta figura era reconocible a través de los paneles de la ducha.

–¿Qué haces, amor?

–Me baño –repuso algo turbado el moreno.

La ducha fue abierta de inmediato, Charlie sostenía una toalla, su expresión era dura.

Sin decir palabra, el moreno se dejó envolver y conducir a la habitación, donde fue sentado en la cama y, en un tenso silencio, su pareja se dedicó a secarle el cabello y los pies. Estaba molesto, Blaise lo supo por la forma en que apretaba los labios, por su respiración ruidosa.

Cuando el pelirrojo consideró a su esposo lo suficientemente seco, convocó un par de tazas de chocolate tibio y se sentó a su lado.

–Creo que debes dejarlo –dijo al fin.

–Pero…

–¡No me interrumpas! –gruñó el otro. –Creo que deberías dejarlo –repitió algo más calmado Charlie-, porque estás demasiado alterado para haber participado en un simple sacrificio.

Balise suspiró, derrotado. Su esposo no le había preguntado de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, nunca lo hacía, así que su fuente de información debía haber sido _El Profeta_.

–No es tan grave, de verdad puedo manejarlo.

Charlie le contempló con incredulidad.

–¿Sabes qué hora es?

El moreno hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, sin entender a qué venía la pregunta.

–Casi las once. Te dije que regresaba para las diez treinta, ¿recuerdas?

Blaise abrió la boca para decir algo, pero cambió de idea. ¿Las once? ¿¡Había estado en el baño por tres horas y media!?

Hubo un "plop" frente a la cama, ante Blaise estaba su elfina personal con una bandeja de desayuno.

–Amo, usted ordenó que le trajeran el desayuno cuando saliera del baño. Aquí está el desayuno.

El moreno contempló con ojos ajenos a la criatura, pero Charlie se hizo cargo de la situación.

–Gracias Mika, es todo por ahora.

Un segundo "plop" señaló la partida de la elfina, el pelirrojo puso la bandeja en el regazo de su descolocado esposo con una mirada triste.

–Come –ordenó con voz suave, y el otro obedeció.

Cuando la bandeja estuvo vacía, Blaise se deshizo de la toalla y reptó, desnudo, debajo de las cobijas.

–Charlie –le llamó al ver que el pelirrojo se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación–, no me dejes solo.

Su esposo le hizo un gesto tranquilizador, fue al baño y, al poco tiempo, Blaise sintió el colchón hundirse a sus espaldas y unos brazos firmes acariciando su deforme cadera. Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos.

–¿Me vas a contar?

Blaise suspiró con fuerza y empezó a contar la macabra aventura de la noche anterior.

–Ella dio uno de esos estúpidos discursos, y luego algunos "elegidos" fuimos a Bedale. Nada más ver la tumba de Remus quise irme, te lo juro. Yo nunca había estado de madrugada es… impresionante. Ella degolló a la cierva. No se a quién vio, pero parecía satisfecha. Le tendió el cuchillo a Gibons. La visión de él… pareció impresionarle para mal, porque no sonreía. Entonces…

Blaise tragó en seco, sobrepasado por el recuerdo. Charlie reanudó sus caricias en el flanco de su esposo. Podía adivinar lo que seguía, pero el moreno debía ser capaz de contarlo, por su salud mental.

–Me dio el cuchillo –continuó Blaise al cabo de un par de minutos. –Era de obsidiana muy pulida, estaba tibio de la sangre derramada y la magia alrededor nuestro. Miré al animal, eran los ojos de Joshua, ¡lo juro! Eran los ojos de mi ahijado en el cervato y yo…

Otra pausa, Charlie beso el cabello ya entrecano, el cuello todavía firme. El cuerpo junto a él se sacudía levemente por los sollozos contenidos.

–Creo –comenzó de nuevo Blaise–, creo que no sufrió. Le clavé la hoja en el corazón y él parpadeó como ¿sorprendido? Calló de rodillas, despacio, con la elegancia de un Malfoy. La sangre se veía negra entre la yerba, y yo sumergí las manos casi con prisa. "Revelare", dije: la figura apareció ante mi pequeña, pero nítida, la oí decir "Te perdono" y ya no estaba. No se… No tengo idea de quién mató al tercer cervato, ni de cómo seguí con ellos hasta el final, sin que me descubrieran. De repente estaba aquí, casi amanecía, te besaba la frente, deseaba un baño, un buen baño.

Blaise ya no lloraba, pero Charlie siguió moviendo sus manos a lo largo de la espalda y el pecho, ayudando a relajar los músculos tensos, dándole seguridad y consuelo.

–¿Crees que…? –otra pausa, el moreno parecía estar acumulando fuerzas para la pregunta. –¿Crees que en verdad fuera ella?

El pelirrojo no supo qué contestar. Poco sabía él de sacrificios y rituales invocatorios, pero dudaba que los mortifagos organizaran una ceremonia falsa en semejante lugar. De cualquier modo, razonó, debía usar las palabras con cuidado, ya que ese era un tema muy sensible para su pareja.

–Tal vez fuera ella, si. Y eso significaría que es hora de que te perdones a ti mismo, amor.

Blaise giró a una velocidad que le hizo crujir la cadera de modo desagradable, pero decidió ignorarlo.

–¿Y tú, me has perdonado?

Charlie le besó los párpados, la nariz, los labios. ¿Cuándo entendería Blaise que ella nunca había significado nada, que era solo un poco de sexo sin compromiso? Su muerte la había dolido, si, pero porque era una compañera de la Orden, nada más.

–Te juro por nuestros hijos que nunca hubo nada que perdonar.

Blaise le contempló extrañado.

–Solo tenemos un hijo.

–No –el pelirrojo sonrió feliz, y guió una mano hacia su bajo vientre. –Hace cinco semanas que el hermanito o hermanita de Fabián crece aquí.

Blaise volvió a moverse con mucha mayor velocidad de la recomendada por su medimago, para besar con reverencia el sitio donde la nueva vida latía. Lloraba de nuevo, pero de felicidad. Ahora si estaba seguro de que ella lo había perdonado pues hacía exactamente cinco semanas del veinte aniversario del único asesinato de sus años de mortifago que aún le dolía: Gabrielle Delacour.

TBC…


End file.
